The Return & Bittersweet Recollections
by November Fatale
Summary: Elena left Mystic Fall's out of fear of tearing the Salvatores apart as soon as she noticed she was developing more then friendly feelings for the eldest Salvatore.Time passes and she comes back with new people, what will occur if the Salvatores return?
1. Chapter 1: The Move

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries which includes both the book and T.V. series. Only L.J. smith owns the character's and anything affiliated with the Vampire Diaries series. I merely am writing a fanfiction plot I came up with and any made up character's that aren't affiliated with Vampire Diaries. **_

_**Summary: Elena left Mystic Fall's out of fear of becoming like Katherine and tearing the Salvatores apart as soon as she notices she is developing more then friendly feelings for the older Salvatore. Time passes and she comes back with new people will both or one Salvatore return. **_

_**Author's Note: I came up with this idea randomly, it just popped in my head. Also at the end of this chapter the outfits will appear on my profile since they don't save properly on here.**_

_**

* * *

**_She felt stronger than she had ever before.

In the past she remembered wanting to not be treated as if she'd shatter at the faintest butterfly touch. Now that desire had been fulfilled with some causalities of course but nothing was perfect, she wouldn't regret what happened or so far she hadn't felt like she would in awhile.

As she gazed upon the scenery that lay beyond the glass pane of the window, light began to stream through the glass in a assortment of colors.

Fiery red's mingled with citrusy sun yellows which in turn spiraled with bright oranges. She could even make out the distinct swirls of soft lavender and velvet indigo's. It was a pretty sunrise she had to admit that.

However her mind was drawn back to her thoughts that had been interrupted by the beautiful scenery that lay in front of her.

Light shone in her eyes, she could see the colors more sharply and more distinctly then anyone else…any mortal could. She had the heightened eyesight of which those of her kind had been gifted with.

Yes she was a _vampire_, a creature of the night…it had been many a decade since she had been human. Being a vampire had its downsides and upsides of course.

She picked up the sound of faint footsteps and the twisting of a door handle. However she didn't arise from her relaxed position in the bed with the sheet's sliding off of her clothed form. She kept her gaze on what lay behind the window as the person entered the room.

The bed gave way underneath another's weight by her side. Her sensitive nose picked up the scent of musk she was familiar with and the scent of expensive cologne she couldn't remember the name of.

The two lay in silence for what seemed like an hour or so, finally the other decided to speak up. "What are you thinking about?" the velvety rich voice spoke gently.

She turned to gaze at the others face and assessed their expression. She gazed into bright jade eyes framed by thick, long and dark eyelashes. She saw a few coppery golden blonde tinged strands that also streaked the raven side bangs that complimented his nape short hair and fell into the male's jade eyes covering the sterling silver stud in his left ear. He wore the expression of concern and affection.

After another minute passed she answered him her voice was just as gentle as his had been. "Nothing really to be honest…I've just been musing over what I am and just staring at the sunrise...How about you?" She asked genuinely curious.

"Nothing much really either…I just came up here as soon as Asher left."

She hummed in acceptance they sat in silence and she turned around and watched the scenery outside. The silence was short lived as Asher burst in the room panting. He was hunched over fishing for breath that he didn't really need. He looked up and grinned through coal colored lashes.

"Hey guys! What are you doing?" He blurred and jumped onto the bed, the mattress sunk in with the impact and then bounced back. Asher's gaze turned to the sunrise outside as he lay on his side feet dangling off the edge just barely.

"Nothing really…just watching the Sunrise." She replied softly.

Asher rolled onto his back and on his other side and gazed at the two of them. The sun hit his short wavy rich mocha colored hair tinged with coral red at the ends and streaked a few pieces of his hair. A little silver stud glittered in his left ear.

"Asher…that was kind of fast…I thought you were going to feed." She stretched her feet out as the jade eyed vampire beside her spoke.

"Yea I did but it was a quick feed…I didn't need much I only quickly went out to grab more stuff from the blood bank then I drank from one of the blood bags to make sure I wasn't bursting with enormous hunger when we board the plane tonight." Asher clucked his tongue.

He continued "Plus now we don't have to stock up as soon, later on this week." He shifted his gaze to her and then back to Zephyr while his finger idly drew imaginary pictures in the bed's cover.

"Why, were you eager to rid of me Zephyr?" He grinned despite the last statement.

Zephyr shook his head and replied. "Of course not you idiot…your like my brother for centuries now…we stick together. Despite how idiotic you can be sometimes." He threw one of the pillows from the mounds behind him. Asher's hand shot out quickly and caught it with ease and smirked.

She saw Asher's amethyst eyes light up at the teasing tone Zephyr used. "Idiot? That's really mean…How rude!" Asher stuck out his tongue and grinned while his eyes crinkled slightly in happiness as he threw the pillow at Zephyr aiming for his face.

Zephyr caught it with the same ease Asher did.

"I'm hungry…I'm going to go feed." She sat up and slipped out of the bed.

She blurred down the stairs and into the bare kitchen.

She opened the fridge and spotted an O blood bag and ripped it open as soon as she grabbed it. She searched for a straw and pierced the bag with it. She couldn't help but drink the contents greedily and then she disposed of the empty bag and straw.

She blurred upstairs into her room the boys still there and blurred into the bathroom.

She fished a toothbrush and applied minty toothpaste to it. She brushed her teeth swiftly and grabbed her brush.

She brushed her hair quickly and peered into her reflection in the mirror.

She saw a girl with cream porcelain skin mixed with a slight olive tone complimented with chocolate brown eyes and chocolate brown tresses put into a messy side braid peering back at her.

She picked lint off of the creamy beige KRMA jacket she wore opened, over a sleeveless chiffon woven dress fashioned with contrast-coloured polka-dot prints and fancy pleats for the hem.

As she bent down her Siberian tear necklace with a Lapis Lazuli swung in the air above it a shorter necklace above it with a silver chain and emerald stone cut into a leaf shape.

The hand that clutched the hairbrush and tooth brush was adorned with a single ring with a Lapis Lazuli stone her the first letter of her name was embellished on it just like Zephyr's and Asher's ring. She grabbed all the other remaining essentials still left in the bathroom that she hadn't packed away yet.

As she walked the click of her brown leather lace-up boots with a wooden heel adorned with zip fastenings on both sides that complimented the black nylons embroidered with black floral patterns on the sides.

She entered the room and saw her bed made and Asher sitting at the foot of the now bare bed the sunset's rays was shining through the glass even brighter than before. Asher was rolling his shoulders.

She saw his vampire muscles rippling from underneath the Vice plaid shirt in blue, his arms covered by a black cotton cardigan left unbuttoned. As his black booted feet shifted in mid air and when he stood up his blue jean pants crinkled at the knees and then smoothed out. As he stretched she spotted his Lapis Lazuli ring.

"Where's Zephyr?" She asked as she placed all of the essentials in her arms and hands into the duffel bag she assumed one of the boys brought out for her.

Asher began to taking all the other things still unpacked in room and placed them into black duffel bag. "He went to grab food from the refrigerator and to pack the bags into the car." Asher smiled and as soon as the bag was zipped up he slung it hoisted it on his shoulder.

She glanced around her empty room full of standard furniture and the Spartan mattress. She didn't really furnish this room, they hadn't planned to stay long anyway and the furniture that was already placed here they left alone for the new people moving in.

Asher held her hand as he took her out of the room and down the stairs. They passed the rooms that were bare with exception of the standard furniture. As soon as they got outside the sun's ray's fell upon them and her pupils shrunk and she bowed her head as she got in the back of the borrowed car.

The car was a rental until they bought their cars which they planned to as soon as they arrived at their destination.

It was a very nice rental too and expensive. It was a black convertible BMW, no scratches no markings it was brand new or so she assumed.

She leaned back and saw Zephyr stop in his journey to the car and saw that his own Lapis Lazuli ring was glimmering. He was only clad in an Armani modern logo dress shirt in midnight blue paired off with stone wash pants paired off with his usual black boots.

She saw him climb in the driver's seat and Asher sit down simultaneously in the front passenger seat; he turned around and placed her duffel bag beside her. And another smaller bag that seemed to swish with what she assumed was bags of blood.

As soon as they got out of the drive way she opened her duffel bag and purse, she rifled through the contents and fished out a pair of dark blue Ray ban wayfarers and put them on. She saw Asher don a red pair and Zephyr a black pair of the same brand of sunglasses.

Music pulsed through the car's stereos, she smiled as she recognized the song, and it was an old, old song. They zoomed down the road and the car purred as it accelerated across the empty and vast road.

Asher turned around and grinned as he spoke to her. "Are you nervous to return to your hometown Elena?"

She nodded but smiled. "Yes I am…it's been awhile since I've been there a few of my dear friends may still be alive…I have an idea of a few that I think would enjoy my presence, welcome me back even…but I'm nervous…"

_I don't want to run into a few other people though…I wouldn't know what to say…I'm sorry or…I'm back! Wouldn't justify anything…If I'm lucky I can avoid the people I need too. _

Zephyr spoke up. "Elena…You'll have us…It'll be okay we'll protect you if you need us too." He quickly took his eyes off of the road and turned to smile at her for a few seconds and then he looked back and focused on the road.

Yes, everything would be okay…as long as she had Zephyr or Asher…she would fair well, she wasn't a fragile human anymore.

* * *

_**Author's note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter, clothing on my profile!**_

_**Until next time. **_

_**They have the same style rings as the Salvatore's the first letter of their names embellished on the stone**_.


	2. Chapter 2: MrSaltzman?

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries which includes both the book and T.V. series. Only L.J. smith owns the character's and anything affiliated with the Vampire Diaries series. I merely am writing a fanfiction plot I came up with and any made up character's that aren't affiliated with Vampire Diaries. **_

_**Summary: **__**Elena left Mystic Fall's out of fear of becoming like Katherine and tearing the Salvatores apart as soon as she notices she is developing more then friendly feelings for the older Salvatore. Time passes and she comes back with new people will both or one Salvatore return. **_

_**Author's Note: I came up with this idea randomly, it just popped in my head. **_

_**There are new links for this chapter so check them out!  
**_

* * *

As Elena gazed out at the scenery which consisted of various types of tree's, cornfields, flax fields and other aspects of the wild not yet tamed by man the wind picked up and blew into the convertible.

She was content like this being able to let in nature due to the lack of windows and roof. The rising sun beat down on her skin and the wind played with her hair. Elena hummed merrily to the song currently playing.

The song switched to a song she recognized it but she didn't remember the name.

Asher liked to listen to it quite a lot especially this entire week. You could say it was his favorite of the week.

Asher had a grin on his face as he sang a few of the lyrics and he slightly moved to the song's beat.

Zephyr shook his head with a small smile. Elena just grinned at Asher's energetic disposition.

The song switched again to a song she was unfamiliar with, Asher quieted his singing but kept a smile on his face.

Elena hummed a made up melody quietly to herself as they drove.

After a few minutes they arrived at their destination; the airport and drove into the special area where the cars were safely transported to the place they wanted it to go to.

A man asked for a special ticket and to see Zephyr's license. He gave him the ticket and showed him his license quietly. The man nodded and Zephyr drove onto the loading dock for the car's to be shipped.

They all got and removed all bags from the car. As they arrived into the terminal we gazed upon the board above and saw their flight would be leaving in ten minutes.

Asher turned to Zephyr and scratched his head. "Have you got the tickets?" Zephyr nodded silently and pointed to his pocket.

"I'm going to go grab a drink, want anything?" Asher asked them both.

"Vitamin water it doesn't matter what flavor. Thank you Asher!" She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"I just want a simple coffee, one milk two sugars. Thank you. " Zephyr said, Asher nodded and set down the bag which Zephyr grabbed for him. They both sat down as Asher retreated into one of the cafés.

Asher returned quickly back with a bag hanging off his wrist and two bottled drinks in one hand and the coffee in the other hand.

"What is in the bag?" Zephyr raised a questioning black brow.

"Sweets…" Asher grinned a toothy grin like a child caught doing something bad but yet they couldn't help but smile.

Elena couldn't help but grin along with him.

"You know I have a sweet tooth!" Asher pouted and gave Elena and Zephyr their drinks while Zephyr gave him an incredulous look.

"You and I both know that…we don't need to consume human food, we do it because it tastes good or to appear normal, you just have a craving for candy." Zephyrs lips upturned into slight smile as he spoke so quietly that to human ears the words he spoke wouldn't make sense.

"Yea…hence why I used the term sweet tooth! Candy and chocolate is yummy…don't tease me about it! " He mock pouted then he grinned.

"Don't forget deep fried pastry…or deep fried food in general. Though I still like healthy stuff too." Elena added in and the two guys nodded in agreement.

"We should board now then we can settle and get rid of this extra weight…not that it is a major problem. What with our super strength" Zephyr's smile grew as he whispered the last part.

Zephyr got up and handed a few bags to Asher who managed to carry them while carrying his drink and bag of sweet sugary food.

He showed the three tickets to the attendant and they walked to first class.

It was quiet compared to the second class area we passed and more spacious.

Asher and Zephyr packed away the luggage in the carriers and kept any they couldn't fit beside them and made sure they were secure enough that they wouldn't move. Then the trio sat down, Elena sat in the middle, Zephyr sat on her right by the window and Asher on her left.

The trio chatted amongst themselves for awhile and Asher shared the candy bar amongst them all. As soon as the plane ascended into the air, Elena leant down and opened her Foley + Corinna Handbag which was electric blue in color.

She pulled out her iPod touch and unwrapped the headphones she had tangled around the piece of technology.

She plugged the headphones into her ears and unlocked the electronic device.

Elena picked a random song from her music list and leaned back while she closed her eyes as the music pulsed through the headphones.

Elena felt her head lean on her right, onto Zephyr's shoulder as she went into a state that was like sleep.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open as the plane landed and Zephyr was gazing out the window while resting on her shoulder meanwhile she felt Asher's head also resting on her shoulder. His eyes were closed but she knew that he was awake by his breathing and heart rate.

Elena leaned back in her seat and smiled at Zephyr before turning to poke Asher until he opened his eyes. "Time to leave the plane you guys." She put her iPod away.

Zephyr was instantly up as he grabbed bags, she noticed his coffee cup was gone. She grabbed her duffel bag and a few other bags while Asher did the same.

They climbed out of the plane and the attendant smiled and spoke in a cheerily tone. "I hope you enjoyed your flight, bye!"

As soon as Elena's feet hit the ground and as soon as the trio got into the terminal they read the Airport's navigational map. Zephyr's eyes scanned for the car pick up dock and found it after a minute.

He started walking off to the dock and the two followed. Right there was the BMW, they went into the office nearby and walked up to a middle aged woman who asked to see their pickup ticket and once again license. Zephyr gave her the ticket and showed his license.

The lady clucked her tongue in approval and gave them an approval certificate ticket. Zephyr took it quickly.

The moment they got the car they packed everything in the trunk with the exception of her duffel bag and bag of blood.

This time Asher and Elena switched seats.

Elena opened her vitamin water and the tip touched the bridge of her sunglasses. She set it down in the console as the car started and ripped down the parking lot and out of the airport.

It had been awhile until she spotted Mystic Fall's board. When she did butterflies fluttered inside her stomach.

_**Welcome to Mystic Falls.**_

Those words stirred something inside of her and she averted her gaze. It had been forty years since she was here.

The wounds were still too fresh...maybe she should just tell them to turn back and wait a little longer.

_No Elena...don't run again or you will hate yourself even more._

It wasn't long after the sign that they started passing a few familiar buildings.

Then they reached the housing areas and passed that until they got close to more of the wooded area.

She pulled off her sunglasses instantly and put them into her purse.

Zephyr stopped and pulled into the parking space at a huge house that reminded her of two certain vampire's houses but bigger and painted different colors, she didn't know how to explain it but she knew that it was beautiful and was old.

Elena opened her car door and retrieved her duffel bag and the bag of blood along with a few other small bags. Zephyr and Asher did the same. The trio blurred up the driveway and to the doorway. Zephyr produced keys and unlocked the intricately ornate door that had brass knockers.

She blurred inside and blurred upstairs with her bags. She looked into each room which was furnished until she came to a room that she really liked.

It was a mixture of silvery blue's, cerulean blue, browns and black. The floor underneath her consisted of dark cherry wood hardwood. The walls were covered with wallpaper which was floral in design and smoky silver with black and blue flowers intertwining with each other.

She spotted a coal colored stone fireplace at the side of the room.

The bed that sat against the wall was a four poster bed with lacquered wood and intricate carvings in the wood.

The sheets were slightly dark cerulean with a mixture of white cotton peeking through from the mound of black silk and cotton pillows. The side drapes were a black color, the insides a midnight blue.

The chairs were a mixture of black and brown while the handles were lacquer black as well. As she walked past the bed she noticed all of the tables were lacquered except the large dressing table with a huge mirror.

She spotted a dressing screen that was dark silvery blue and black in color.

As she walked past the dressing screen she saw another table in front of a drawn large window, the drapes were midnight blue while the table was lacquered as well.

The Persian rug was dark blue and silver white colour. She walked across it and stopped at twin doors.

Elena turned the glass knobs that belonged to an opaque white door and walked inside.

She noticed the bathroom had been a little modernized but it fit in with the 18th century style of the room outside.

One glass shower with porcelain bottom stood out, it sat on gray tiled floors.

There were plain beige shower drapes fastened on in the inside for privacy. Shelves were attached in the inside, but she couldn't tell how.

On the side there was an additional single porcelain claw footed tub which was nearby a smaller version of the fireplace in the room.

A water jug and basin sat on top a pale blue table which was placed just against the smoky black wood where a window with brown drapes almost reached down to the table. A pale blue towel rack complimented it the table.

A small blue and black chair and a pale blue mirror finished off the room along with the black shower mat that rested very near to the glass shower and stretched to the bathtub.

Elena walked out and into the room and noticed no dust touched any of the beautiful furniture in the room. "Hey Zephyr why doesn't the house have a spec of dust on the furniture?" she called out.

Zephyr appeared before her with a smile. "You chose your room already?" He raised an eyebrow and she nodded.

He looked amused as he responded to her question. "To answer your question no dust or anything like that touches the furniture because I got a friend who was a witch to place a spell on it that keeps the house from aging and staying intact. It's been in my family for awhile so I wanted to keep it safe while I was away."

"Interesting…so this is the Weylin house you spoke of…"

Zephyr nodded. "Well not really it's one of them, It's one of many my family still kept and collected before we immigrated here and the many centuries of my vampire life. This isn't the original Weylin estate I spoke of…just one of many."

"So basically your parent's…or family is…I mean was loaded?" He laughed at the last word but nodded.

"Yes…I think we came from noble or royal stature somewhere down the line…time to get unpacking though…We have school soon in about a couple of hours." Elena's eyes widened.

Zephyr nodded and blurred outside the room, she heard music pulse through the open door.

_Asher's playing that song again…_

She began to unpack furniture at vampire speed and when she finished unpacking and putting clothes into lacquered spacious walk in closet.

She grabbed a few pens, pencils an eraser and placed them into a empty pocket inside her purse. She then placed a pad of paper along with a notebook. She held a few binders in her hand.

_I have to get another bag soon. _

_These binders keep the bag from closing. _

She hoisted her purse over her shoulder and finished off the vitamin water she didn't remember setting down and walked out of the room carrying the empty bottle. She began to sniff out Zephyrs scent.

The trail she followed led her downstairs to the hallway where the front door was located.

Suddenly Asher jumped out behind her "Boo!" He said with a grin on his face she rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall where Zephyr was gazing out the window.

"Asher I think those sweets have gotten to you already, you're going to be super hyper at school. You might even end up scaring the students away." Zephyr said not averting his gaze from the window.

"Am not…Leave me alone! I'm excited for school…I've never been here in all of my life of being immortal. It feels all so new!" Elena shook her head.

"Asher it's just a school, we've repeated school many a time." Zephyr said and a small yawn left his lips.

"Tired, Zephy?" Asher said with a grin and she saw Zephyr's right eye twitch.

"Don't call me that, if you call me that in school…I'll make you eat animal blood for a week. Enjoy living on tofu…" Zephyr said his tone was teasing despite his threat.

"Aw…you really wouldn't do that too me, I mean…I heard it's icky…who knows what it could do my ancient yet young and super attractive and gorgeous body" Asher's face scrunched up in disgust but then donned a smirk and cocky expression at the last statement.

"Hey you two, we should feed now just in case if we get hungry." Elena suggested being precautionary and trying to break up the miniature teasing argument.

"I'll go get the food!" Asher beamed then disappeared for a couple of seconds then blurred back with three blood bags. He handed them out merrily and they simultaneously ripped theirs open and drank the contents not bothering with a straw.

She handed the empty bag to Asher which Zephyr did and he repeated the same process of blurring back and forth.

"Um, Zephyr can we go to school a little early, I want to look over my schedule and see what classes I have." Elena asked quietly. She actually wanted to get to school to quell the fluttering in her stomach.

Zephyr nodded. "Give me a sec to go get my bag and we can leave…Asher do you need yours?"

"Yea I left it on my bed…Thanks…Zephy…" He sniggered at the nickname he used for the second time today.

Zephyr just narrowed his eyes, disappeared for a few seconds and then returned with Zephyr's Blue fly messenger bag and Asher's Marc by Marc Jacobs Robbie G messengerbag.

Elena quickly disposed of the empty bottle and got to the door first. She opened the door and ran to the rental.

Elena hopped into the back and Asher got into the driver's seat. Zephyr appeared and crossed his arms at the sight of Asher in the driver's seat.

"Hey I want to drive this time, so hand the key's over Zeph." Zephyr sighed and threw him the keys and sat in the back with Elena.

As soon as the car was on, Asher put on his ray bans and ripped down the road as he hollered. "Whoooo hooo!" Music began loudly blaring from the car's radio.

Elena laughed and Asher laughed too. "Nice…Asher…nice…" Zephyr rolled his eyes though she saw a grin playing on his lips.

As the morning sun shone down onto them once again it reflected off the reflective surfaces of the car which caused her to donned her blue ray bans to protect her sensitive eyes and Zephyr did the same as she with his black pair.

As soon as they parked in a space they all slid out of the car, with the car doors still closed.

They walked to the office and as soon as they got into the office Elena smiled slightly at how the office looked quite the same even though time passed.

She was ahead of them so she went to retrieve their timetables for their senior year classes.

She read the nameplate on the desk and put on a friendly smile despite the butterflies in her stomach. "Hello,…I'm here to pick up the schedules for the three of us, the new students Zephyr Weylin, Asher Rowan and myself…Elena."

Elena almost had said Gilbert. Which would have been not valid, she had changed her last name to Weylin much to Zephyr's satisfaction. Having Gilbert as her last name would be dangerous and might attract any vampires that may have still harbor hostility towards the Gilbert family.

For a secondary reason she hadn't said her last name because others would wonder why Elena didn't look a day over eighteen or she would be labeled as the one who ran away and left Mystic Fall's and was never heard of again.

The secretary nodded with a smile and didn't ask for her last name gratefully.

"Here you go sweetie…" She sounded and looked so motherly that Elena couldn't help but smile warmly back.

"Thank you."

Elena walked back to the two boys who heard the entire short conversation, they knew why she hadn't said her last name and had said theirs. She handed them their time tables and they began comparing each others.

She had told Zephyr what classes she wanted to be in since she was familiar with Mystic Fall's curriculum. He had spoken to the principal over the phone about what classes they wanted to be in. Of course that was only a suggestion, things could change.

Elena glanced at her time table. It read:

1st Period  
AP US History

2nd Period  
P.E. Women's Fitness/Health

3rd Period  
Mathematics

4th Period  
AP English

5th Period  
Psychology

Lunch C

6th Period

Free period

Zephyr showed his and he peered at hers:

1st Period  
AP U.S. History

2nd Period  
AP Mathematics

3rd Period  
AP Spanish

4th Period  
AP English/Literature

5th Period  
P.E. – Fitness/Health

Lunch C

6th Period

Free Period

Elena was relieved to find out that she had Zephyr in at least two of her classes; she curiously looked upon Asher's who exchanged his schedule for hers.

1st Period  
AP U.S. History

2nd Period  
AP English/Literature

3rd Period  
AP Mathematics

4th Period  
AP Spanish

5th Period  
P.E. - Fitness/Health

Lunch C

6th Period  
Free Period

They had three classes together as well which was good he had a few himself with Zephyr. She noticed that they had the same lunch and sixth free period.

"I like the schedule...I just wish we could all be in the same classes." Asher pouted and they walked out of the office.

Elena looked at the corner of the timetable where her locker number was printed.

Zephyr and Asher trailed after her and helped her look for her locker. It wasn't too far away from their homeroom.

She glanced at her combination printed out as well on the timetable and quickly tested out the lock. It only took the first try and the lock opened and she opened it and assessed the locker. Whoever had this locker last year kept it in good condition.

As she closed the locker and shut closed the lock, her eyes widened when she spotted the numbers again in realization.

This locker was the one she had used when she was human. She backed away and swallowed the two behind her looked confused as Elena walked up to them.

Elena spoke the words in a low and soft whisper. "Asher…Zephyr the locker I got this year, is the same one I had when I was human." Their gazes softened and she couldn't keep in the fear she had.

As her lips parted to speak they dragged her out of the building and into the empty corner of the building. "What if they return…what if the _Salvatore's _return…I ran away which was pathetic of me…I should have talked it out with them as soon as I started having feelings for his _brother…_" Asher wrapped Elena in a tight hug and rubbed her back, Zephyr interlaced the fingers of her right hand with her fingers.

She pulled him into the hug and she breathed in the scent of the two vampires. "It'll be okay, we're here for you like I said, we'll be around. If you need us to we'll protect you." Zephyr murmured in her ear.

"Yea Elena, your not alone in this…you weren't pathetic by running away. You were put into a crazy situation and didn't know how to deal with it. It's going to be fine in one way or another…maybe not in the way you expect, but in some shape or form….not necessarily literally but you get the idea…" She heard him softly laugh.

She smiled, and burrowed her face for a second in the material of their clothing.

Then they released each other.

"Hey let's go to the car and hang out and talk until people arrive. Then if you want we can go hang out somewhere else…" He smiled.

Zephyr glanced at his watch. "It's 7:55 now…we have seventy five minutes…so basically we have fifty five minutes to relax…until school starts." Elena nodded and followed them back in the car.

They chatted aimlessly about random things and goofed off while music played from the car's sound system.

Steadily Mystic Fall's student body arrived many glanced in their direction but they ignored the stares as they were too engrossed with each other.

"Zeph you know my mind keeps going back to animal blood comment…I have a question you said it tastes like tofu but does it really?" Asher's spoke the words _animal _and _blood_ very quietly so that only the three of them could hear.

"No…and I don't intend to however I've heard it does taste like tofu from others who have went on that diet. Supposedly it tastes very bland and generally not filling or good especially if your on the other diet."

Elena spotted on the car's clock the time read 8:25 am, school would start soon in another twenty five minutes. "Let's go to the grassy field nearby the school's doors." She opened her door and Asher shut off the music and got out. Zephyr opened the door, closed it and locked it.

The walked a small distance, eyes trailing their movement and they plopped down. Elena set her binders in her bag and left it open, the tops of her binder peaking out.

"I'm sleepy…I think I'll take a nap." Asher said sleepily as he stretched and yawned.

Zephyr jabbed his side and Asher flinched away. "Hey! What the hell was that for?" Asher feigned pain in his side.

"Your nap's lately have turned into hours of sleep and I don't think other people…namely the staff of the school would be pleased to see me drag your slumbering form around the school. I as hell am not gonna do that the whole day anyway even if they wouldn't give a damn…Stay awake." Asher sighed.

"Fine you win, we'll talk about this later though." Zephyr raised a single brow and the edges of his lips twitched in amusement.

"No we won't, because you'll end up forgetting or whatever…If you really think we will then I say we'll see about that." Asher mock glared at Zephyr.

"Can I have a cat nap Zephyr?" She asked amused.

"Certainly, do as you wish. I'll wake you up if your not up a before the time the school bell sounds."

"Okay! Thanks." She leaned her head on his shoulder with a yawn.

"Hey! No far Zephy!" Zephyr's eye twitched again.

"I. Told. You. Not. To. Call. Me. That. Your asking to taste the tofu stuff aren't you _Ashy?_" Asher's look horrified when he mentioned the animal blood and at the new nickname Zephyr gave him.

"Ashy? That sounds like a nickname for the female name Ashley…" He scratched his head.

"Exactly dear Ashy." Zephyr said and Elena got to her feet and yawned.

"Hey I am not a girl!" Asher stuck out his tongue.

"Let's get to History class…" Elena said sleepily.

The two boys got to their feet and walked with her into the school.

They walked down the hall feeling even more stares boring into their backs.

Out of the corner of her eye's she saw girls hungrily gazing at Zephyr and Asher.

When they glanced at her, she saw a few show jealously. A few of the guys were vice versa; they gazed upon Elena with lust and jealousy when they spotted Asher and Zephyr. It was the same in every school they went too, there would be those who would openly show these emotions. Elena doubted every girl or guy reacted like those that had just did.

Some she thought were just genuinely curious as to who they were.

As Elena got into the class early, they picked their seats.

They decided to sit in the middle; Asher sat on her right and Zephyr on her left.

Everyone would notice that they were a trio.

The teacher walked in with a steaming cup of coffee in his hand and she noted his features looked familiar. Elena placed her bag on her chair as she got up and walked over to history teacher.

She noticed his bright blue eyes and brown tidily kept short hair. "Hello, I'm a new student here…Elena along with Zephyr and Asher over there." Elena smiled as she gestured over towards the two boys speaking amongst themselves.

"Oh, I'm Mr. Saltzman, nice to meet you Elena. Give a minute and I'll go get your text books for class." He smiled warmly and she held back a gasp as he walked to the cabinet for the text books.

She saw a metal glint from a ring on his finger. She would recognize that ring anywhere. It was the special ring her vampire mother gave him before she turned.

_Is that…Alaric Saltzman? He's supposed to be human! Did he turn into the one thing he hunts? No…I can tell he's human his scent isn't vampire... He looks so much like when I was human…Plus wasn't shocked when he heard my name or saw me._

_It can't be him…Then why does he have his last name? He has the same ring though…_

As soon as Mr. Saltzman came back she smiled warmly and with a curiosity in her voice spoke to him. "Mr. Saltzman…is your first name Alaric?"

Mr. Saltzman scratched his head. "No, that's the name of my father…My first name is Aldair…why?" He looked suspicious.

"Because, I have a few family members who are close to your father, you look like him…I've seen pictures of him. It shocked me when you told me your last name."

It wasn't a lie when she said she had a few family members who were close to Alaric…and that she had seen pictures of Alaric because she had they were pictures of a vacation they all went on that was taken in her human life.

He seemed satisfied with her answer and nodded as he handed her the three text books. She took them and she saw his eyes widened as he gazed downwards. She followed his gaze and saw it was directed at her ring and she instantly tugged her arm trying to get it free from his grasp.

"Why do you have this?" He released his hold on her wrist and gestured toward the ring.

"Why does it matter, Mr. Saltzman?" He was about to say something but students began piling in and the bell sounded. She walked away and took her seat as she handed Zephyr and Asher the History text books.

Elena noticed a petite looking girl with light brown skin, chocolate brown hair and green eyes walk in and sit in front of her. She sensed something powerful emit from the girl's aura.

_Bonnie…Is that you?_

Elena looked down and ignored the pairs of eyes boring into her as class began. Mr. Saltzman droned on after awhile until he began writing a note and parts of his lecture onto the chalkboard which she copied down.

At the end of class as students piled out Elena heard Mr. Saltzman call her name. "Elena, can I speak with you for a second." Elena got up and Asher and Zephyr trailed after her.

"Yes, Mr. Saltzman?" She had a neutral expression showing on her face.

"Elena, why are you wearing a Lapis Lazuli ring?" He crossed his arms.

"Does it matter?" She crossed her own arms.

"We're wearing them too, Mr. Saltzman…"Asher said.

"You're a vampire…" Elena widened her eyes and donned an expression of complete innocence.

"Now, Mr. Saltzman vampires are myths." Mr. Saltzman shook his head.

"No, stop playing around right now… this is serious I know that you are vampires. I know how to hunt them, I've been told how by my father...What are vampires doing here?" Elena changed her innocent expression into one of seriousness.

"Fine, I'm tired of games as well, we are vampires. Don't worry we won't kill anyone."

"Intentionally…" Asher added in.

"We won't attack innocents, however if any human tries to hunt us or kill or harm us we will defend ourselves. It would be the same for humans if they were in our position. I'm here to get back to normal…to see my hometown again."

Mr. Saltzman relaxed and sighed as he ran his hand through his hair. "Fine, but if anyone of you harm a human who is completely innocent and hasn't lashed out at you I will intervene."

Elena nodded. " That, seems fair...now if you don't mind Mr. Saltzman…I have to get to my other classes."

She walked off and went to her other class which was gym. She had only taken gym because she had just taken a Spanish course at the previous high school she had been at awhile ago. She hadn't taken Gym in awhile and to be honest she was slightly excited.

So she said her brief farewells to Zephyr and Asher and headed out of the class and headed in a different direction as the two boys.

* * *

_**Author's Note: The exciting stuff is soon to come...This was just to set them into the school scene. Originally this chapter was longer but I cut it off. The new links are on my profile so check them out!  
**_

_**P.S. Thanks for reading! Thank you for those who reviewed, subscribed, favourited! **_

_**Until Next Chapter**_


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends & Questions

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries which includes both the book and T.V. series. Only L.J. smith owns the character's and anything affiliated with the Vampire Diaries series. I merely am writing a fanfiction plot I came up with and any made up character's that aren't affiliated with Vampire Diaries. **_

_**Summary: **__**Elena left Mystic Fall's out of fear of becoming like Katherine and tearing the Salvatores apart as soon as she notices she is developing more then friendly feelings for the older Salvatore. Time passes and she comes back with new people will both or one Salvatore return. What happens when they do return? How will Elena deal with them now that she's a vampire?  
**_

_**Author's Note: I came up with this idea randomly, it just popped in my head. **_

* * *

When she arrived everyone sat on the bench as a petite looking female clad in running shoes, white shorts and a black tank top stood in front of them all. She looked to be in her young thirties and as soon as she saw everyone arrive she smiled and fixed the auburn hair escaping from the bun.

Everyone sat down, they all wore gym clothing and Elena looked down at her form.

_Guess I will be starting gym class tomorrow._

"Hello Ladies! Today we're going to stretch and run and then play some soccer. Also I wanted to remind you all that the cheer leading squad is going to start again and is holding auditions. Anyone who wishes to join must speak to Dawn! She will also be posting a sign up sheet as well just in case you aren't able to speak with her."

The teacher took a deep breath. "Now first I want you stretch out your muscles and then hit the track!" everyone groaned in unison with the exception of Elena.

Girls got up and moved onto the grass where they began stretching while Elena walked up to the gym teacher to explain her situation.

"Um, I'm Elena, a new student and I just got my schedule so therefore I don't have the proper clothes."

"Welcome Elena, I'm Ms. Barrett, It's all right you can sit out today. It's understandable." She smiled and Elena nodded and sat up on one of the benches.

Elena took out a pad of paper and a pen. She began doodling idly to pass the time, she hadn't brought a book.

She spotted two girls that stood out. The girl from history who looked so much like Bonnie and carried an aura like her the one witches had.

The other was blonde as she remembered Caroline to be and she had the same build as well. She even seemed to have Caroline's air to her and carried the same posture as her.

The wavy hair was also another similarity the only thing that wasn't Caroline like was that she had her very friend's and old ex's features. She had Matt Donavan's blue eyes and some of his good features mixed with Caroline's. She resembled Caroline more though.

Across the field a girl ran toward her yelling her name. "Dawn!" Dawn stopped stretching beside the Bonnie looking girl and turned toward this redhead. Elena listened in.

"_**Dawn! I know this is probably the wrong time to ask about this…or maybe it isn't but I want to join the Cheer Squad!" **_

"…_**We'll see what happens…I mean you still have to audition so just sign up on the sign up sheet and wait." **_Elena noticed this girl had a similar voice and personality as Caroline especially in her tone it showed.

The girl nodded and ran away towards other girls.

"_**Hey Corisa…Are you joining the squad team this year?" **_

"_**I'll think about it, I joined last year but I'll see." **_

"_**Okay, I hope you do because then it'd be us two like last year best friends on the squad. It'd be fun!" **_

"_**I'm sure it would be." **_This girl reminded her so much of Bonnie she could swear that they must be related if they had similar facial features, tone of voice and personality.

They began to play soccer as the gym teacher blew the whistle.

Time passed faster once again and before Elena knew it the bell rang and everyone began packing up and heading out to change clothes.

She got up quickly and went to her next class Mathematics. She found Mathematics boring so she took the regular level on this time.

A blonde male who resembled Matt walked into the class. She introduced herself to the female teacher Mrs. Bayet and she handed her a text book without expression.

As Elena sat down close to the blond who looked like Matt, another male who looked like Tyler entered and she smelled a strange scent come off of him. It was human with something else in the mix.

As soon as his eyes landed on her a cocky smirk appeared on his lips and he walked up to her. "Hey there, Sweetie…"

_Oh brother…_

"So, you must be new here…" He trailed of and leaned against her desk while he stared at her.

_Duh…If I wasn't new then you would recognize me. _

"You know…If you need help with anything like a tour around the school. I'll gladly give you one. I'll make sure you have a fun time too." He flashed her a smile that she recognized as one of those smiles guys give to girls in hopes of wooing them.

Elena sighed. "Sorry I'm not interested and I think I can find my way around school just fine." His face fell but he plastered on the cocky smirk again.

"Well then, I can give you a tour around the town…my father is Mayor Lockwood." He raised an eyebrow suggestively.

_Whatever…As if that would win me over…Just because your father is Mayor Lockwood._

_I am not like those girls you can easily woo with that fact and your money. _

_Wait He's a Lockwood like Tyler? _

"Man, Brent leave her alone…" Brent huffed and walked over to his seat in front of the male who looked like Matt. He turned to her with a smile that reminded her of Matt so much that she felt a tug at her undead heart.

_So…much like Matt. _

"Yo Kyle!" Out of the corned of her some tall brunette mall nodded at him and waved. He was dressed in a school team football jacket and jeans.

He joined a group of guys who were talking animatedly.

Kyle turned his attention to her. "Hey, Sorry about Brent he's…a flirt and too cocky sometimes…he can be a dick." He laughed.

"I can tell…" She laughed.

"I'm Kyle…Kyle Donavan." Kyle boyishly grinned and held out a hand.

Elena took it with a smile. "I'm Elena. You must be Dawn's brother." She let his hand go after a minute.

He nodded. "Yea…we're twins. Dawn can be annoying sometimes but…she has her share of good moments." Elena nodded.

Just then Mrs. Bayet called the class to attention and everyone got in their seats as she started the lesson.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Brent glancing at her. Elena fought the urge to roll her eyes.

She was glad when class ended, she left quickly for English class and spotted Zephyr heading her way. "Hey, how was Math?"

"Boring, the same old…too easy after living as long as I have it hasn't changed much." He slightly smiled.

They walked to class with each other and she almost ran into Dawn Donavan. "Sorry." Elena apologized as the girl turned around.

"No problem! Hey, your Elena right, the new student?" She smiled sweetly.

"Um, Yea I am." She nodded.

"Hey are you in my Gym class?"

"Yea, I have Gym with you…who was that girl with you, I have history with her and I'm just a little curious." Elena shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh…that's my best friend Corsia Lockwood-Bennett. She just uses Bennett as her last name though." Just like Caroline, she was willing to spill the beans easily.

"Oh, thanks well it was nice meeting you." Elena walked over to the empty seat beside Zephyr.

Just like so many classes, this one just passed in a blur. As did her Psychology class so she was glad when it ended and she got to see Zephyr and Asher.

They met her at her locker and leaned at either side of her locker as she rummaged through it and put text books away. She closed her locker and they went to the cafeteria bought their lunch and walked outside.

They decided after a minute of looking around to eat at one of the vacant picnic tables that weren't occupied by other students.

As soon as they sat down Asher asked her a startling question. "Elena the name of the vampires you were speaking about before, what was their last names?"

Elena looked up fingers clutching a bitten apple. "Salvatore why?"

"Salvatore…A few of the guys in Gym were talking about a Salvatore that was on the football team." As she took a bite of the apple she almost chocked on the piece she was swallowing.

She hissed "_Salvatore!_ One of them is here…it's probably Stefan…but I haven't seen him all day and I haven't picked up the scent of a vampire either…"

"Neither did we…He might show up sooner or later if he goes to this school."

Elena set down her apple as Asher grinned and spoke. "Okay, here's some exciting yet not so exciting news…"

"We signed up the football team!" Elena's eyes widened as a smile played on her lips.

"I'm so happy for you! I bet you guys will make the team." Asher nodded as he popped a fry into his mouth.

An idea popped into her head "Zephyr do you mind if you drive me around town, I want to check on some old friends."

Zephyr nodded. "Yea sure, we can even go at Free Period."

"So how has your school day been?" Elena asked.

"Interesting…but at the same time boring…I smelled werewolf though and witch lingering around." Asher's face scrunched up.

"I smelled Witch as well and the other strange half human smell must've been werewolf. It's from Brent Lockwood, he approached me and I smelled his scent."

Zephyrs head snapped up. "Lockwood approached you how?"

"Oh, the usual flirting thing cocky guys use. Don't worry Kyle Donavan got him to back off, he reminds me of an old friend. I've been seeing familiar but not so familiar faces all day."

Asher pulled out a bag and Elena recognized it as the same bag that contained the candy that he had bought from the airport. She raised and eyebrow as he took out a huge candy bar and popped a large chunk in his mouth.

"What…why are you guys staring at me?" His brows were furrowed as he glanced at both of them before popping another chunk in his mouth.

"Why would you even ask that, you know why...you still have more?" Zephyr took a bite out of the salad placed before him.

"I told you I have a sweet tooth! Why do you guys keep teasing me about it?" Asher fished out a sour piece of candy.

Zephyr rolled his eyes.

Elena finished off her lunch as did the others. She noticed the candy bag was still full and she shook her head with a laugh as they got up and began walking to the parking lot.

"Yes! We get to leave early! Now I can meet Elena's friends!" Asher hopped into the back and Elena did the same while Zephyr jumped into the driver's seat.

She gave directions to the first house she wanted to visit. She didn't really know if they still lived where the use to.

_It's worth a try._

Zephyr stopped in front of the Bennett household. She climbed out and knocked on the door.

No one answered and she peered through the glass and saw nothing. She spotted the doorbell and rang again.

_Still nothing…_

She rang again and this time a woman opened a door that appeared to be in their early forties. Elena glanced up at the woman's face who looked shocked and heard a gasp escape the woman's lips.

Elena smiled warmly. "Bonnie? It's me Elena…Elena Gilbert."

"Elena? Oh my god! What's happened to you…" Bonnie's aged face looked sad.

"Bonnie…It's okay if you don't want to invite me in I'll understand I'm a vampire." Bonnie shook her head.

"No Elena, Come inside…I trust you you're my best friend."

"Are you sure?" Bonnie nodded.

Elena stepped inside and walked into the living room, it was as she remembered it.

"Bonnie why did you invite me in?" She asked as Bonnie sat beside her.

"Because you're my best friend, I know I acted horrible before about Grams but It wasn't your fault and I shouldn't have made you choose. I was just overwhelmed with grief and...It was just wrong.." Elena instantly hugged Bonnie and she felt two arms wrap around her.

Her eyes began to water and burn, so she pulled back and saw the concerned look Bonnie was giving her. "Elena…is everything alright?"

She laughed despite the tears threatening to fall. "Bonnie, I'm sorry for leaving and…I've missed you…I'm so sorry."

"Elena you don't have to apologize I just want to know why you left…I've missed you too."

"Bonnie I left because of the Salvatore's." Bonnie looked confused.

"You know the back story on Katherine right?" Bonnie nodded.

"Well, I don't want to be like her…Bonnie I started having stronger feelings than friendship for Damon and I saw he was too but I was with Stefan and I loved him. I didn't want to tear them apart even further…I couldn't do that I didn't want to be like her…what she did to them was totally wrong."

Bonnie hugged her again. "Elena…You are nothing like her…I'm a little shocked at you falling for Damon but…It's okay things will work out."

"Thanks Bonnie." She whispered.

Suddenly she heard the door open and it shutting closed.

"Bonnie! Why are there two male vampires in front of the house?" She heard a male voice shout from the entrance and she heard footsteps coming closer. Elena let go of Bonnie and turned to the male.

_Tyler…_

"Elena? What the hell?"

"Hey Tyler, long time no see." She smiled sheepishly.

"Elena…are you a-a vampire?" Elena nodded and his eyes widened as his nostrils flared.

"No wonder I smell vampire stench in here." He said walking closer and closer to Elena.

"Tyler, calm down…I invited her in…she's my best friend a friend to you too… She won't hurt us."

Tyler laughed. "I'm not worried about that." He grabbed Elena's hand and pulled her up into a hug. "Welcome back Elena…we missed you it's been forty years."

She smiled and sat back down. "So, who are the guys sitting in that sweet ride?"

She laughed. "That's Zephyr and Asher, they're close to me…they're like brothers to me and have been since practically all of my vampire life."

"Hey Bonnie do you still live here?" Bonnie shook her head.

"No, not really my nieces do though and an aunt I'm visiting. I live in Lockwood house with Tyler, he became Mayor."

"You became Mayor Tyler? Wow…congratulations. So Bonnie you live at the Lockwood estate now and you're married to him?"

"Yea…after well my dad passed away. My mother took the reins for awhile and then someone else took over. That is until the next elections. I won…" He grinned.

"So, where are the kids?" Bonnie laughed at Elena's comment.

"At High school they're in senior year…if you are going back to school well then you'll see them." She leaned back with a content smile.

"Are their names, Corisa and Brent?" The two looked shocked.

"I started high school, I left before lunch ended. I have Gym and History class with Corisa and Math with Brent. Brent's a little like you Tyler…though it was kind of awkward when he began hitting on me and mentioning you were his father." She grinned.

"Brent did what!" Tyler's mouth hung open.

"Calm down, Tyler…you have to admit he has your personality."

Tyler's brows furrowed. "I am not like that and I was never like that." The two girls gave him a long look. "Fine! Okay…maybe I was a little…"

"I noticed that they're both not human…Is Corisa a witch and Brent a werewolf or part werewolf?" The two nodded.

"So, how was Corisa? Was she nice to you?"

"She was nice but she was quiet during History…You know the two of them look like you two." Elena tilted her head to the side.

"Well, you know we are pretty good looking" Tyler grinned as he got up, kissed Bonnie's forehead and sat down again.

Bonnie just rolled her eyes at his cockiness.

"You know Kyle Donavan saved me from Brent" Elena idly traced patterns into her covered knee. Tyler laughed.

"Oh, Matt and Caroline's son? Yea he's just like Matt was." Tyler sat down as he spoke.

"Those two married? I knew they would…I'm so happy they did." Bonnie nodded.

"Yea they did they had twins too…weird right? Dawn is like Caroline as well…Its kind of funny." Bonnie stood up as she spoke and then walked into what Elena assumed was the kitchen

Elena picked up the sound of something bubbling and a click sounded.

Elena turned to Tyler. "Hey Tyler I met Aldair Saltzman's son. Who's the mother?"

Tyler hesitated as he spoke. "your aunt, Jenna.."

Elena couldn't help but be shocked, it showed too as she felt her eyes widen and her mouth open in surprise. "What! They… got married?" Tyler nodded.

"Oh my god…he looks so much like Mr. Saltzman too…He knows about vampires Tyler. He has the same ring as Alaric…he talked with us I don't think his father told him about me. In a way I am glad that he didn't." Tyler leaned back and sighed.

"Bonnie and I told Corisa and Brent about the truth about vampires and werewolves and witches." Elena nodded and Bonnie appeared with two mugs set them down and then went to retrieve another. She placed the last mug in front of Elena.

"Thank you Bonnie." She smiled warmly and sipped at the contents. Elena tasted herbal tea mixed with sugar.

"So where is everyone? Are they still in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie nodded at Elena's question while Tyler answered for her.

"Yea, we all left for collage and returned. It's our hometown you know and I've become Mayor so I kind of have to stay here. Do you want to meet everyone?" Tyler sipped at the tea and scrunched up his face in pain when he drank the tea to fast.

It had scalded his tongue.

"Tyler…I don't know…What about Matt and Caroline? Do they know about…us?" Tyler nodded.

"Elena after twenty years of secrecy and after the Salvatore's left I told them…I thought it would keep them safe and I was so sick of…just holding it inside I wanted to tell them and one day I accidentally bursted…" Bonnie trailed off as she drank some tea.

"Surprisingly they accepted. I told her what Damon did to her and she was slightly pissed at that but she was still accepting." Bonnie gazed at Elena.

"What about Jenna? Does she know? What's up with Jeremy?" Elena crossed and then uncrossed her legs.

Bonnie looked at Tyler and then at Elena "Alaric told me he told her too at first she was skeptical but after he explained all those strange unexplainable events and after he showed her and explained other things she believed him."

"So she knows…okay…what about Jeremy and Anna?" Bonnie shrugged.

"We think they're on vacation or that's what Jeremy told Jenna. He's turned Elena…that's also one factor that got Jenna to believe in what Alaric told her. Anna turned him. He's supposed to be coming back today or once again that's what he told Jenna." Bonnie fixed the chocolate brown hair that was fastened into a bun.

"Oh…Can I see them Matt and Caroline…I don't know where they live so maybe you can take me to them?" Bonnie nodded.

"I'll call them up first." Bonnie walked away.

Elena gazed upon Tyler's aged face.

_I wonder how old they are._

"Elena…I envy you…sort of...not that me and Bonnie aren't very good looking but I wish I was eighteen or in my twenties still. You still look like you're eighteen. I mean this wolf thing helps slow the aging process sort of but not entirely since I am half werewolf." Tyler crossed his arms and shifted in his leaned back position.

"How old is everyone?" Tyler smiled the skin around his eyes crinkled.

"Well, Matt, Caroline, Bonnie and I are all fifty seven and Jenna and Alaric are sixty two. I have no idea how old Jeremy would be now…Alaric's son is thirty three. I'm pretty sure."

"…So He was born seven years after I left?" Tyler nodded.

"I called them…we'd better get down there now, I didn't say you were coming though or the other guys who are outside the house." Her voice distorted as she walked out of the kitchen.

Elena blurred to the door and held it open as Tyler ran to catch up with her. "Hey! Tyler…You know I can't run as fast as you two!" Tyler had an expression that said Oops.

She walked out the door and as soon as they were out she locked it.

As they reached the car, Zephyr who was speaking to Asher cut the conversation off and started the car.

Tyler got in the front beside Zephyr and Bonnie sat on the side making Elena be seated in the middle.

"Hello Elena's childhood friends." Asher flashed a smile, showing his white teeth.

"Zephyr Bonnie's going to give you directions to Matt's place." Zephyr nodded.

"Interesting a Werewolf and a Witch." Asher said and Bonnie began giving Zephyr directions as he backed out of the driveway.

It took awhile for them to reach the place and the house Bonnie gave them directions to Kelly Donavan's house she visited everyone once and awhile. Matt really owned the house because he had worked his butt off during his teenage years while caring for Vicki his now dead sister.

As soon as the car stopped she ran to the door. She knocked as Tyler and Bonnie came up the steps, Elena looked to see Asher and Zephyr talking to each other in the car not minding if they had to wait outside.

Caroline opened the door with a smile and gazed upon Bonnie. "Bonnie! It's so nice to see you and Tyler." Cheeriness was evident in her tone.

As soon as her eyes landed on Elena her smile faltered. "Elena…Oh my god is that you?"

"Hey Caroline." She smiled as Caroline stepped out and hugged her fiercely.

She leaned back. "Elena…you don't look a day over eighteen…the last time I saw you was so long ago…you're a vampire!" She saw Caroline's eyes widen as she nodded.

"Yes, Caroline I am…don't worry I won't hurt anyone." Caroline nodded.

Caroline stepped back and allowed space for her to walk through "Come inside Elena."

She smiled and walked in Tyler and Bonnie trailing after her.

As she walked into the Living room, an aged Matt was sipping at his beer and reading what she assumed was the sports section of the folded up news paper in his hand.

"Caroline, who the heck are you talking too? Is that Bonnie and Tyler?" Matt gazed up and with his mouth hanging open.

His grip on the beer bottle loosened and it slipped from his hand.

Elena instantly ran to catch it and thanks to her vampire reflexes she caught the bottle pretty effortlessly. "Oh my God. Elena Gilbert is that you?" Elena handed it to him and nodded as Caroline hugged her again. "Yes Matt it's her…"

"What happened why did you leave town?" Matt asked composing himself.

"Bonnie or Tyler will tell you."

Bonnie nodded and went through the details as they all sat down.

"Man, that's some heavy stuff." Matt scratched his head.

"Okay on to the happy! I heard you enrolled yourself with your vampire friends into Mystic Fall's High school. How is high school again? Oh! I bet you saw our kids, they're the same year as you."

"I did, Corisa was quiet and she's friends to Dawn like You and Bonnie are. Brent and Kyle are friends I assume. Though I had an awkward incident with Brent and his flirting, Kyle saved me though and told him to back off." Elena heard them all laugh and she joined in.

"Matt he's like you its so weird…what's even weirder is that I'm talking about how your kids are who I go to school with and I am practically best friends with the parents!." Her face scrunched up for a second.

"Yea, its weird…it just feels like yesterday when we were all eighteen. I miss those days." Elena nodded at Matt's words.

A question popped into Elena's mind and she couldn't help but give into the burning desire to ask. "Are the _Salvatore's_ back?"

Everyone was quiet for a minute until Matt cleared his throat and spoke up.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter...we'll find out if the Salvatore's have returned or not next chapter. **_

_**Until then...Thanks for reading!  
**_


	4. Chapter 4: Aunt Jenna & Alaric

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries which includes both the book and T.V. series. Only L.J. smith owns the character's and anything affiliated with the Vampire Diaries series. I merely am writing a fanfiction plot I came up with and any made up character's that aren't affiliated with Vampire Diaries. **_

_**Summary: **__**Elena left Mystic Fall's out of fear of becoming like Katherine and tearing the Salvatores apart as soon as she notices she is developing more then friendly feelings for the older Salvatore. Time passes and she comes back with new people will both or one Salvatore return. What happens when they do return? How will Elena deal with them now that she's a vampire?  
**_

_**Author's Note: All I have to say is I hope you enjoy this chapter! Really I do...=D  
**_

_**

* * *

**_Elena knew she should have ran out of the room that instant but she was grounded to the spot she was in. Something inside of her just desperately need to know, she was sick of being afraid of them popping up and being totally unprepared because she knew if she saw _him_ she would be reduced to silence and a mess.

He was probably totally pissed off at her she had herself to blame…he had started to show signs of change and she messed things up and fled, whatever sort of relationship they had was probably destroyed now.

Sorry wouldn't be good enough, every terrible endurance she went through to become this…was still worth it.

She could just shut off her human feelings completely or as best as she could…but how much would she change. Did it really matter?

Elena was tempted so very much to shut off everything or numb herself.

_No I can't do that…_

Something inside of her always stopped her from actually shutting off her humanity.

As Matt spoke she was shaken out of her thoughts and awaited his answer that felt like life or death at the moment, as if he was judging whether she should live or die for real this time and never come back.

She could hear Matt stutter in nervousness and the sound of his heart hammering in his chest as it flowed blood into his being. "Elena I can't lie to you and I'm sorry to tell you but Salvatore is here or at least one…"

Elena's voice was unsteady as she spoke. "Which one." She felt her eyes close and her lashes fall upon the skin under eyes, they made crescent like shadows.

"I don't know…Stefan or Damon." She began taking deep breaths as she felt herself getting unsteady it was like she was being deprived of oxygen she shouldn't need.

"Elena are you alright?" Bonnie's voice sounded extremely worried Her lids fluttered open and the room blurred for a second. She held up her hand and smiled weakly.

"...Does anyone else know which one it is…I need to know…and you know why." They all shook their heads.

Elena felt her hands tremble again. "I need to see Alaric and Jenna then, Alaric hunts vampires doesn't he? If anyone knows then it will be him…" She ran her shaking hands through her hair.

Elena stood up and took a steady step Bonnie instantly was at her side as she tried to steady her. "I'll take you…" Bonnie rubbed circles into Elena's back.

"I'm coming too…" Matt said fiercely and Caroline nodded her head as determination shone in her eyes.

"Caroline, Matt there isn't room in the car…" Matt shook his head.

"I can drive Elena…I'm coming we should all be there…we'll follow you there." Elena nodded weakly and took slow steps to the door and the car.

She shakily got inside the car and saw Caroline in Matt entering their car. Tyler sat in the front again and Bonnie at her side.

Asher looked concerned, no doubt he and Zephyr heard the conversation. It was confirmed as she noticed the car was running and instantly as soon as everyone was secure in the car he zipped down the road followed by Matt and Caroline.

Again as soon as she arrived at Alaric's house she was out of the car and at the door. She rang the doorbell of house impatiently. She looked up and saw the sun setting and night beginning to fall.

As soon as Alaric opened the door he looked shocked and confused. "Elena…what are you doing…"

"Alaric…I need to speak to you _now_. Invite me in or not…I'd rather do it inside but if you'd prefer not to invite me in then we can go to Bonnie's, Matt's or my house." Alaric's eyes widened in realization.

"When did you turn into a vampire?" Elena waved it off and shook her head.

"That's not important right now…I'll explain once we're inside." Alaric nodded.

"I trust you…come in."

Elena sensed Bonnie appear behind her with Tyler, Caroline and Matt.

"Can those two in the car come in?" Alaric shook his head.

"I don't know them…Only you." Elena nodded in understanding and threw and sympathetic gaze over her shoulder at the two boys and saw them nodding in understanding as she had just did.

Elena crossed the threshold of the front door to the hallway. "Where's Jenna." Elena asked curiously walking into the living room as she saw the T.V. buzzing with low volume leaking from it's speakers.

Alaric took a deep breath as Elena sat down on the couch and looked up at him.

_Whoa…Mr. Saltzman…you look so different. _

"She's in the kitchen." She nodded as she heard the clatter of plates and the sink turn on for the briefest moment.

"So I heard she knows." The rest of her friends sat around her.

Alaric leaned against the wall near by the staircase which was slightly close to the couch. "Yes she did, Elena I was planning to marry her…I wasn't going to lie to her. She needed to know the truth. It's dangerous to know but yet it's better and keeps her safe if she knows." Alaric rubbed a hand against his face in tiredness.

Elena's head instantly tilted up as she heard her Aunt's footsteps shuffling into the living room. The sound of a sharp gasp and frantic hearts beat filled the air and cut the silence.

Jenna spoke, her voice quivering and Elena felt her gaze soften as she saw her aunt staring in disbelief with sorrow yet relief, and joy. "Elena…"

She nodded and felt her mouth twitch; her throat burned begging to cry out in happiness at the sigh of her aunt. She saw her walk over to her and wrap her arms around her while she sobbed into her shoulder.

"You're back…finally back…Don't you ever do that again Elena Gilbert…you had me worried and scared out of my mind." Elena felt her eyes burn at her words and the grief she caused her sweet Aunt.

"I'll try not too; I'm a teenager we screw up…" She smiled through her blurry vision.

Aunt Jenna laughed. "No, I don't think you are anymore…not entirely…you've partially aged mentally maybe not physically since you're a vampire and all…but you've changed a bit." The skin of her eyes crinkled due to her age but it was in happiness.

"So you don't care?" She felt Aunt Jenna shake her head gently and laugh.

"So where's Jeremy and Anna?" Aunt Jenna backed away with a smile.

"Vacation…with Anna those two stick together like glue…they love each other a lot we can tell. They'll have eternity to love each other…it's kind of cute…" Jenna grinned looking a little like her twenty two year old self again.

Elena laughed and Alaric cleared his throat. "So what did you come here for."

She instantly got serious and felt nervous course through her veins but she needed to know his answer. "I need to ask a very important question…you're a vampire hunter and that son of yours" Alaric looked shocked.

"How did you know…?" Elena shook her head.

"I'm enrolled at the high school…he's my history teacher, you know he's the spitting image of you…I see some Jenna qualities in him as well but more so you…I want to say congratulations as well, he's sharp minded and knew I was a vampire by my Lapis Lazuli ring." Alaric nodded and shifted.

"Anyways back onto my question because the answer is important to me I need to ask about a certain vampire or vampires…" Alaric nodded and looked wary of what she was about to ask.

Elena's voice trembled slightly as she asked the question that was vital at the moment. "Are the Salvatore's here?"

Alaric nodded. "I don't know if both are here but I'm pretty sure Stefan is here…he has first period History class…Al told me…since I told him if Stefan Salvatore were to appear than he was…sort of safe." Elena sighed a little in relief.

She still felt the ebb of fear though still thrumming through her body.

_He's still a Salvatore Elena, he could contact Damon…and tell him I'm here. _

_No…Stefan isn't like that Elena…_

_But how can I be so sure after what I did? _

_He's bound to be pissed. _

_You upped and left then disappeared. _

_How can I face him…how could I explain myself…how can I justify my actions. _

Elena took in a deep breath. "So no sign of _Damon_?" She winced internally at the pain his name caused. She shouldn't be feeling like this for him she was supposed to be Stefan's or she had been Stefan's and was at the time supposed to be his. She couldn't fawn over Damon Salvatore like this.

Alaric shook his head. "Not that I know of…Elena does this question have to do with why you left…?"

Elena nodded. "Elena why did you leave…?" Elena sighed and told him what he told Bonnie.

"Elena…you have to know that you aren't her…she was a horrible…" She heard him curse silently and gently smiled.

"Alaric…I did something that she did…she just vanished or never contacted them when they assumed she was in the tomb alive. She played them both…Alaric…I feel something stronger than friendship for Damon…I can't do that...I was supposed to be with Stefan. I couldn't do what she did and in a way I have." Elena bent her head down and sighed.

The door opened and shut as Aldair came through and shock showing on his face. "What the hell are you doing here! Mom…Dad why did you invite this…vampire in?" Alaric held up a hand and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Al…this is Aunt Jenna's niece…she was human forty years ago…when me and your mother were just dating…your mother was her…foster mother's sister." Aldair's eyes widened.

"So Elena, when you said…that you knew my father and had close friends connected to him, you meant yourself, my mother." Elena nodded.

"Jeremy too, he's my younger…foster sibling… Jenna took us in and became our guardians when both of our parents died." Aldair dropped the messenger bag in his hand and it fell flat on the floor with a thump.

"Jermey's sister?"

Alaric unclasped his hand on his shoulder and nodded. "She's…Isobel's daughter from before our marriage with John Gilbert She birthed her when she was sixteen. Grayson Gilbert helped with the the birthing and Isobel disappeared and the Gilbert's adopted Elena."

"Holy…" Elena laughed.

"Hey, this means I'm your cousin…older cousin." Elena smiled a small smile.

Aldair calmed down. "Dad, I'm going to go upstairs…and rest…this is a little weird." He glanced at Elena and grabbed his bag. She saw his form disappear up the stairs.

"Well that was awkward…" Tyler drawled out and they all laughed.

"Alaric, thank you for telling me…I think I will be leaving now. I'll need the rest for tomorrow and plus I need alone time to think." Everyone looked sympathetic.

"Don't worry I'll come and see you guys in my free time or whenever, you can even come over and visit too if you want!" She forced a smile.

"Hey Bonnie and Tyler Do you want me to drive you home?" They shook their heads.

"It's alright…I'll get a ride home with Caroline and Matt." The two smiled at Elena.

"Get good rest…also know that we'll be here when you need us…"

"Thank you guys…really thank you. It's nice to know I have my best friends and my Aunt…and my _Uncle_ Alaric to help when and if I need it" She smiled and hugged everyone before she left and hopped into the car.

Zephyr glanced at Elena before speaking. "Home?" She nodded, he turned away and started the car.

The night descended and they drove into the old backwoods part or at least it was close to the backwoods.

They reached the Weylin estate and as soon as they got inside Elena walked into the kitchen which was also very furnished it contained beautiful furniture from the 18th and 17th centuries as well as the modern day appliances. It was slightly more modernized though and looked Tuscan. It had an Italian look to it as well.

She opened the fridge and grabbed a blood bag and fed from it later disposing it. She walked to her room and opened her drawer. She peered inside and pulled out a comfortable stretchy pink tank and black butterfly pyjama pants with a white background on them.

Elena shedded her day clothes and slipped into her night wear. With bare feet she padded across the hall. She quickly closed her door as well.

Elena fished out her cellphone and placed it on her nightstand alone and she placed her iPod in its dock with the headphones beside it.

She closed the curtains and darkness illuminated the room. Her vampire eyes adjusted as she crawled into bed. The sheets were cold at first but after awhile she felt the warm up.

She sighed and rolled onto her side as she brought the sheets up her collarbone.

The day's event's played in her head but when they came to an end one certain event replayed in her head and stood out.

_She could still hear the quivering tone she used and see the expression on her face "Are the Salvatore's here?" _

_Alaric nodded. "I don't know if both are here but I'm pretty sure Stefan is here…he has first period History class…Al told me…since I told him if Stefan Salvatore were to appear than he was…sort of safe." Elena sighed a little in relief. _

She shut her eyes tighter and another thought invaded her mind.

_Elena, he could show up anytime he doesn't need a real reason too._

_You'll have to face the two of them more in particularly the older Salvatore. _

_You'll bump into him some day and you'll have to make up for what you did._

_You won't avoid him forever. _

_Damon will find you, why run. _

_He'll be pissed and hurt you ran away so you might as well get this over with and resolve somethings and then maybe if the pain is too much you can shut off your feelings. _

She didn't want to bump into him anytime soon, right now she felt like fleeing maybe she could come back in five years…

_It won't do any good, you'll probably feel the same way. _

_Unless you can flick that switch off…_

_No I can't do that…I can't become that I saw how that affected Isobel. _

Elena sighed in the silence and lay flat on her back. She slowly opened her eyes and looked up into the darkness. She could hear soft ticking of the clock that was on the other nightstand.

She strained her hearing and heard silence, breathing and soft music pouring into someone's ears as they slept.

_Probably Asher…_

She stretched her hearing and heard the signs of Zephyr also asleep and another clock ticking softly.

She blocked the rest out and only focused on the sounds in her room.

Elena sighed again in annoyance as she closed her eyes and tried to sleep.

The ticking's volume seemed to increase and thud in her ears and she sighed in annoyance once again.

_God, Help me…I can't do this…_

_I want to sleep right now…but everything is keeping me awake._

_If it isn't my damned thoughts it's the damn ticking of the clock I should just throw it in hope it will break and make things quieter. _

She didn't move a muscle for a second and the ticking noise grew harsher and even more louder to the point she shut her eyes closer while pulling the sheet's over head.

She curled into the fetal position and snuggled into the pillow in hopes she would fall asleep now.

It didn't help and she laughed hysterically as she pulled the sheet's back down to where they were previously.

_God, if your listening I know I've done some bad things and I'm a damned creature of the night but don't you think I've suffered enough? _

_Is this what I get for what I did…I bet this only the beginning…this is your way to get me to atone for my sins. _

Elena yawned and stretched slightly.

_Maybe I should go search for Vervain and then just ingest some to get me to sleep. It would be the equivalent to taking cold medicine to sleep easier when you're not sick. _

_I'll endure the pain if I have to…anything to sleep. _

_I don't care at this point; I'll inject or ingest Vervain…_

_At this point I'm desperate._

Elena shut off her mind just in case it was the thing that was causing her all of this grief.

She lay in silence until she gratefully and finally did fall into sleep.

It was the one time lately she actually lay quietly in peace.

No, thoughts of the _Salvatores entered her mind in that moment._

* * *

_**Author's Note: There is four or five new links two are the kitchens and if you want to look, the other two are the nightwear clothes she wore. **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Thanks for reviewing and reading...the reviews help encourage me which in turn helps me write more! **_


	5. Chapter 5: Playfighting & The Scent

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries which includes both the book and T.V. series. Only L.J. smith owns the character's and anything affiliated with the Vampire Diaries series. I merely am writing a fanfiction plot I came up with and any made up character's that aren't affiliated with Vampire Diaries. **_

_**Summary: **__**Elena left Mystic Fall's out of fear of becoming like Katherine and tearing the Salvatores apart as soon as she notices she is developing more then friendly feelings for the older Salvatore. Time passes and she comes back with new people will both or one Salvatore return. What happens when they do return? How will Elena deal with them now that she's a vampire?**_

_**Author's Note: There will be new links for some of the clothing she's worn placed on my profile...So if you want you can go look at them.  
**_

* * *

Elena felt a strange sensation under the depths of her sleepy state.

The sensation grew stronger every moment and she had to say it was also irritating her. Couldn't she just get a moment of peace and sleep that's all she asked at the moment.

It stopped after a moment and then she drifted back down into the sleepy depths until she began to float back into consciousness when she felt a windy breeze of air descend onto what she assumed was her face.

After a moment it stopped.

Just as she was about to completely fall back asleep she heard a yelp which jolted her awake.

Elena opened one eye and then another slowly, darkness filling the room as she shifted in her bed.

Her heightened eyesight began adjusting to the darkness, everything becoming sharper and clearer with every passing minute. From the darkness she could make out a strange almost human like form and then she spotted another blurring and wrestling with this other shadow form. While the two shadow forms wrestled with each other it looked as if they were merging slightly.

She let herself listen in to the sounds around her room and made out grunts and gasps of pain and snarling. She heard sounds like thumps and impacts of something against stone.

_What the hell?_

A howl filled the room and a hiss that sounded like shushing accompanied it.

She tensed in the silence as she heard the sounds cease and only the ticking of the clock sounded.

After what felt like five minutes she heard the grunts and growling again.

Determined to find out what was going on in her room she quickly reached over to the lamp placed on her right night table and switched it on.

Her eyes quickly adjusted to the slight luminescence caused by one of her lamps. She turned to look and saw Zephyr and Asher wrestling on the floor.

Elena rolled her eyes and grabbed the book she had left on her right night table when she was unpacking yesterday.

She quickly threw the book at them and it hit the both of them with a satisfying thump.

Elena felt the edges of her lips turn up in an almost smile as she heard another yelp and saw that it came from Asher who was currently put into a headlock by Zephyr who also was currently crouching his knees, bent slightly.

She crossed her arms and gave them both a long look accompanied by a sigh.

"Do you two have any idea what time it is?" She raised an eyebrow at their blank expressionless faces.

"Um…." Asher trailed off.

She raised her brow again telling them she was awaiting an explanation at their frozen positions.

"Well?"

"…Well I woke up early so I decided to stay awake and then I heard Zeph wake up so I ran into his room…" Asher paused to scratch his head.

He continued. "I was feeling really energetic so I suggested that we should jog around the block…so we did and it didn't really help burn off my energy since I just ended up feeling pumped with adrenaline." Asher grinned a toothy grin and Zephyr rolled his eyes.

"He and I agreed on play fighting but quietly since we didn't want to wake you up. However somehow we ended up here…" Asher began pushing himself away from Zephyr but he only tightened his hold in the headlock.

"Wait…did you guys jog around the block in what you're wearing now? Zephyr was wearing a black stretch cotton vest by Boss Orange with matching black slouchy jersey lounge pants by Calvin Klein. His hair was messed from sleep, play fighting and jogging.

Asher wore a Boss Black soft v-neck t-shirt which was a gray colour the sleeves were practically non existent and the shirt was paired off with black cotton stretch shorts by Tommy Hilfiger. His hair was also messed up like Zephyr's.

"Yea? So…why what's wrong with what we're wearing? We wore shoes if that's what your talking about…" Elena shook her head at their obliviousness.

"Uh no, what you're wearing…if any girls had seen you running around they would have gotten massive nosebleeds or fainted." Realization donned on Asher's face and Zephyr rolled his eyes again as Asher shrugged.

Zephyr met Elena's gaze. "By the way we didn't mean to wake you I was telling the dimwit here to be quiet but he didn't listen obviously." Zephyr smacked his head but with gentleness and playfulness put behind the action. Asher pouted looking like a boy whose candy had been taken away from and eaten by some other kid.

"Hey I was trying to! Really was hitting my head necessary?"

"I have to say…yes…yes it was…I'm the one who has you in a headlock here, so zip it." Asher's brows furrowed and he actually put force into his push as a playful look appeared on his face. Zephyr flew and stopped himself from hitting the wall but ended up stumbling for a second.

Asher blurred and threw a punch aiming for Zephyr face however Zephyr ducked and ran around him. He flipped him around and before he hit the floor Asher's hands flew out and he roundhouse kicked Zephyr who dodged the hit.

Asher tackled Zephyr and they began wrestling again.

Elena sighed and ran into the bathroom and spotted the washing basin and the water jug. She filled icy cold water into the water jug and ran out to her room.

She stood over the two unsuspecting boys who were wrestling and she heard snarling, growling and grunting. She smiled to herself as she tipped the water jug and cold water splashed over their heads.

Asher yelped and sputtered and Zephyr looked shocked as if someone had slapped him awake.

When she stopped they both shivered and Asher glanced up at her with puppy eyes as he pouted. "What the…That was so mean!"

Elena raised an eyebrow. "You're the ones who decided to fight…go play fight somewhere else because your going to end up breaking something then I'll have to give you the punishment of eating animal blood for _two_ weeks or maybe double that."

Asher shivered. "Now clean this mess up and then you can go play fight somewhere like maybe outside like wild animals…just anywhere but in here. Or near my room" Asher grinned as merriness danced in his eyes and he nodded.

Zephyr and Asher disappeared and then reappeared with a mass of paper towels. She walked into the bathroom and put the water jug down on the table.

Elena walked outside and saw them furiously sopping up the puddle of water on the floor their moments fast as only a vampire's could be.

Asher bounced up and Zephyr scrunched up the paper towels. Just as Asher left the room with Zephyr behind them then she could hear proof of their play fighting sound through out the house and then the sounds melted into the outside.

_Good they took my advice. _

She drew the curtains and cracked the window open a little.

Elena made her bed and then walked into the bathroom. She walked into the glass shower and switched the water on turning it up to a heat slightly warmer than typical lukewarm.

She was finished washing her hair and body in about three minutes. Elena let the warmth cascade onto her body for another three minutes and then turned off the water and pushed back the shower curtain as she opened the shower door.

Swiftly she grabbed the lilac colored towel, dried herself and then wrapped it around her body.

She brushed her wet hair swiftly and then refilled the water jug with the very warm clear liquid. Elena poured some hot water into the basin, grabbed both the lavender and mint oils and poured a few drops of each into the water. She grabbed a matching lilac soft cotton face cloth and dipped the face cloth into the basin.

She applied her special herbal face wash that consisted of Rose and Thyme and Green Tea. Images of flowers were carved into the red glass bottle's surface. As the liquid landed onto the face cloth it was a red rose color.

She scrubbed her face gently with it and the feeling of being soothed, relaxed and refreshed entered her.

When she was done she disposed of the water and let the water wash out the face wash product from the face cloth. Elena brushed her teeth and walked to her dresser and grabbed random matching undergarments from one of the drawers.

She walked over to her closet and pulled out a bright red rose beaded corsage top and stone washed beach shorts that reached to her knees. She grabbed her electric blue purse and then she pulled out black flats with shimmery sparkles sprinkled over it and a red bow placed just a few inches before her toes.

Elena closed her closet and then walked to her dresser where she replaced her Ray Bans with a pair of over sized, Vivienne Westwood sunglasses in Trans red that had smoke to clear lenses that were also square framed. She plucked a tube of NARS lip gloss in babe chrome color.

She even donned a red sparkly bead necklace that held many strands of red sparkly beds in the one necklace and she finally finished off her outfit with red glass daisy earrings and a red headband.

Elena searched for her purple Nike sackpack she wanted to use for gym class.

After a few minutes of searching she found it and grabbed clothes she deemed suitable for gym class and stuffed it into the bag. Elena walked over to her dresser one last time and sprayed perfume on her then grabbed a grapefruit and apricot body mist and stuffed it next to the metal water bottle which had a forest inspired theme imprinted onto the metal's surface.

She shut off her lamp and grabbed her book on the way out.

As soon as she closed the room she stuffed the book in her hand in her purse along with everything else in her bag.

Elena just taking the step downstairs at human speed felt a cool breeze pick up and play with her hair as it whipped past.

She recognized the scent of cologne that whooshed through the air and smiled.

Elena walked into the kitchen and peered into the fridge seeing blood packets upon blood packets, she plucked one and fed from it then disposed of it. She closed the fridge and walked over to the sink and rifled through her gym bag for her water bottle. As soon as it was free she filled it up and screwed the lid back on and threw it back into the bag. She sensed Zephyr enter the kitchen and she heard the sounds of the fridge and ripping.

"Where's Asher?" She asked as she turned around to see him throw out the bloody packet. She saw he was dressed in a navy blue thin knit sweater, he wore black acid wash jeans with his usual foot wear. She saw a silver wolf pendant hanging on by cord of black leather.

"In his room…My guess is he's still cleaning out the brambles, thorns, leaves, pieces of grass, branches and who knows what out of his hair and the earth caked to him."

"So the play fighting sounds like it was intense." She crossed her arms with an amused smile on her face.

"Oh you can bet it was…fun too!" Asher entered with a childish grin as he ripped open the fridge and fished out a blood packet. His turquoise shirt had at front, black vines etched onto it starting at the bottom and ending at his shoulder. He also wore ripped acid wash jeans in a gray white color. She saw an aquamarine and white beach glass stone necklace around his neck. His usual shoes on as well.

"You know I've been thinking…maybe...we should get a pet or two?" Elena asked still smiling but hopefully this time. Zephyr looked thoughtful and Asher's lips upturned into a smile against the contents of the packet pouring into his mouth.

"We'll see…" Zephyr smiled and Asher grinned, turned around and licked his lips to clean away any traces of blood.

"Well, I'm gonna go for a drive…have some fun before school...so Zephyr hand over the keys!" Zephyr raised an eyebrow and patted his right pocket.

"No way Ash…answer me this first, are you hopped up on sugar?" Zephyr walked over to Asher and looked him in the eyes his own narrowed.

Asher grinned like a little kid. "Nope…now gimme!" Zephyr handed him the keys warily and held onto them for a second. Asher's hand began to tug really hard to get the keys away from his grasp.

As soon as he had them, Asher bounded out the front door and Elena turned to Zephyr. "I think we should go with him just in case." Zephyr nodded and as they got to the front door she spotted Zephyr carrying Asher's and his own bag.

They ran to the car and Elena sat in the back with Zephyr. Asher turned on the car and revved the engine twice as he laughed. Elena shook her head with a smile; Asher could be so silly and childish sometimes.

Music filtered through the speakers again blaring as they ripped down the road. "You know Zeph…I swear if we were humans and Ash drove like this we'd have been caught by now."

Asher seemed to hear this because he turned his head a little to acknowledge her. "Yea, but you don't have to worry if you have super hearing and can use compulsion therefore you could just use compulsion as a last resort." A side of Asher's lips upturned into a smile.

Wind whistled as they drove around town for awhile until they decided to head to school. As soon as they parked they all got out and headed inside. They walked to Elena's locker and Elena stuffed her gym bag into her empty locker and headed to class early.

She grinned at the thought of seeing her _younger cousin_ again. As she entered the class her mood fell when she saw it empty but as she was about to sit down Al came through the door. She smiled again and walked up to him and he turned to face her with confusion on his face.

"Hey there cuz…how's Jenna and Alaric?" Al sighed and plopped down in the swivel chair. "Fine…you know Elena…it sounds weird you calling me 'cuz' during school actually just you calling me cousin in general…I don't know." Elena laughed.

"Just because I'm older than you doesn't mean I can't call you cuz or cousin…you'll get used to it in no time plus I won't call you that in front of your students just with people who know we're sort of related." Elena flashed him a smile. He just shook his head with a smile that made Elena smile.

She turned on her heel and walked over to her seat and plopped down and smiled at the two boys beside her. The bell rang and Elena watched students pile in She glanced at her Lapis Lazuli ring and the conversation with Alaric echoed in her head again. She glanced up and then focused on Alaric.

Elena felt good as she went to gym class in her Nike dri-FIT black and white training shorts and a Nike airborn black sports bra. On top she wore a blue Nike 730 Fly weight graphic tank top. She also wore a pair of blue and white Nike LunarSwift running shoes.

She brought her bag with her and dropped it onto the bench. She saw girls just arrive after her laughing and she decided to make friendly with Corisa and Dawn.

She walked over to them with a big smile.

"Hey there." Dawn smiled up at her sweetly like Caroline did.

"Hey Elena! How's Mystic Fall's been lately?" Corisa looked confused at for a minute but smiled as Elena smiled up at her.

"It's been fine…thanks for asking. Everyone's all friendly." She smiled

She turned to Corsia who seemed unfocused and poked her. "Hey Cora, this is Elena she's in your history…and in my English." Corisa's head snapped.

"You're in my first period history class? I haven't seen you around…that's weird." Elena laughed.

"You sit in front of me. That's okay I would have made conversation but I didn't want initiate a conversation and take the chance of bugging you or whatever." Corisa looked apologetic. "Oh my god, I'm sorry…I've been rude I should have said Hi. I'm Corisa Bennett, I'm Brent Lockwood's fraternal twin sister."

Elena smiled and Corisa smiled back however Ms. Barrett blew her whistle and told all of the girls to sit on the bench.

"I've decided gym class will consist of stretches, hitting the track and another game of soccer." Once again girls groaned at the running part.

Elena began stretching silently beside the two girls who did the same. She copied the stretching methods they used. After they were done stretching they all hit the track as soon as the whistle sounded. Elena tried to match the speed of Corisa and Dawn.

_This is so slow…_

She wanted to race along the track with the wind in her hair and feel the exhilaration as she surpassed human speed. She wanted to feel the adrenaline pulse through her veins but she was reduced to this slowness at the moment.

Elena was glad when the gym teacher blew the whistle and had them head to the field where ropes were placed as boundary lines of an imaginary soccer net. A soccer ball was placed in the middle of the field.

Ms. Barrett split them up in equal numbers and Elena was placed on the same team as Corisa and Dawn which made her feel at ease.

As the whistle blew and the kick off started Elena used some vampire speed to get the ball but not too much as to make herself suspicious.

She kicked the ball to a girl on her team and raced as she headed over to the line they had to kick the ball over. The ball was passed to her and once again she released a bit of her vampire speed and put strength into her final kick enough force was behind it to fly across the line.

A girl who had been trying to get the ball from her narrowed her eyes and lifted her nose as if she smelled sour grapes. Once again she passed the ball to Dawn who passed it Corisa and then to someone else who passed it to her and the same girl who had upturned her nose stopped in front of her and attempted to steal the soccer ball from her with a cocky smirk playing on her lips.

Elena was too fast for her and glanced out of the corner of her eye as she placed her foot down onto the soccer ball, holding it in place well enough that the kicks she was giving the soccer ball hardly moved it.

Her thoughts swirled around her mind as quickly as only a vampire's could.

She passed it to Corisa who scored.

The game continued on like that and the team Elena was on won much to a few of the players on the rival team's disgust.

The gym teacher whistled which signaled they had time to change.

As Elena went to go change Corisa and Dawn stopped her. "Hey, I wondered if you wanted to have lunch with us? Do you have lunch C?" Corisa asked.

Elena was taken back and nodded. "Yes I do…thank you very much for the invitation I'd love to…is it alright if Asher and Zephyr join me too?" Dawn nodded.

"Alright thank you." Elena smiled. "No problem, you can join us for lunch anytime you know." Corisa seemed very happy.

Elena nodded and grabbed her bag off of the bench and sipped at the water bottle inside of the bag. In no time she was back in her day wear and smelling like apricots and grapefruit and she put her gym bag back into her locker.

She headed to Math and it went like yesterday's class except Brent left her alone and Kyle and her chatted a couple times before class. She went to English class and Zephyr was already there, as soon as he saw her he nodded.

Class passed in a blur and she was happy when she had to go to the last class of the day. As she got to Psychology she gazed out at the window, bored and copied down notes when needed but other than that she wasn't focusing that much on what was going on.

As soon as the bell rang she was out of the room and met Zephyr and Asher. "Ash, Zeph we are going to eat lunch with Bonnie and Caroline's daughters. Is that okay?" She glanced at both of them who simply nodded.

Elena had to say it was strange eating lunch with them because they were so much like their parents and Elena felt as if she was back in the past eating with Caroline, Matt, Bonnie and Tyler.

Elena felt as if she was the best of friends with all of them, they joked, and they laughed and talked. As soon as the bell went though Elena and they two boys left.

* * *

When they got home Elena headed to her room and began flipping through a random fashion magazine she had bought while listening to music.

Asher burst through her room and jumped onto her bed with a grin. "What are you up to?" Elena paused the music and tugged out the headphones from her ears.

"I was flipping through a magazine…why?" Asher shrugged.

"'Cause we're going to go jog again, wanna come…? I plan to get ice cream after." Elena shook her head as his eyes lit up at the words _ice cream _and he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"Fine, just let me change and then we can go." Asher rolled off the bed and landed with a thump. Elena peered over the edge of the bed sprawled out his back.

"…Maybe that wasn't the best idea…" She raised a single brow.

"You think?" Asher just sprung up and raced out of the room.

Within minutes she was back in her gym clothes which were pretty clean still.

She ran downstairs and out the door as she saw Zephyr walk up and lock the door then return to his spot near the car.

They jogged in silence and stopped as they ended up in front of a wooded forest area. "I say we go in!" Asher was practically jumping up in down from excitement.

"Only if you don't end up breaking any trees like last time because you could cause a domino effect and trees upon trees to collapse."Zephyr said sternly.

"Oh lighten up! I can't really make any promises though…" He blurred into the forest and Elena and Zephyr followed him.

Suddenly Zephyr was knocked off his feet and Asher stood grinning over him. "Hey I thought we were just jogging and not play fighting!"

Zephyr stood up and pushed Asher with enough force that he stumbled back.

"Well I changed my mind! This is way too much fun…so we are now!" Asher pounced on Zephyr who sidestepped and Asher almost face planted into the dirt, that is if he hadn't shot out his hands but he had and was currently sprawled out like a cat on all fours.

Asher turned with devious glint in his eye as he tried to pounce on Elena. With an amused expression she avoided his attack and jumped up into the tree and pounced on him. She knocked him to floor and sprung up.

Zephyr appeared behind her and placed his arms around her. Elena retracted her fangs and bit into his right arm, he winced and let go.

She dashed off and jumped up into a tree and didn't stop there, she began to jump from tree to tree.

She noticed the two boys were catching up to her and almost hot on her heels.

She paused feeling suspicious when she realized after awhile that she couldn't hear the boys anymore.

Elena strained her ears to catch any sound.

Suddenly Asher's face appeared upside down but she saw his eyes twinkling. "Got you now Elena."

Her head tilted to the side as he began flailing his arms and shock appeared on his face as he fell and landed with a loud crack.

"I'm okay!" Zephyr appeared and shook his head but then focused on Elena with a smirk.

She raised an eyebrow and went for him.

They propelled through the air and Zephyr hit his back against a tree and began sliding down taking her with him. Zephyr landed on his back with a thump and Elena began to wrestle with him.

Asher joined and they all began wrestling with each other.

Unknowingly they ended up in animal populated area.

She heard a heart beat and she pushed her self out of the wrestling fight they were having. Asher began to throw punches at Zephyr and Zephyr began to try landing punches himself.

Elena noticed the two boys stopped and Asher was staring at something, curious she looked and saw a fox staring up at them with beady black eyes, it's muzzle covered with blood from what she assumed was hunting.

Asher raced to it and with a snapping sound he twisted its neck and retracted his fangs.

As he sunk his fangs into the foxes orange fur he got a disgusted look on his face and dropped the dead fox to the ground a cough escaping his lips. Asher began to spit he stopped to cough in between the spitting.

This made Elena laugh.

"God that is damn awful! Ew…gross…I can't get the taste out of my mouth!"

"Why the hell did you do that anyway…I told you it was gross but again you didn't listen to me." Zephyr crossed his arms and his eyes narrowed.

Elena was distracted as she smelled another scent, on instinct alone she lifted her head and felt her nostrils flare.

_What the heck is that scent…_

After a moment it clicked she smelled another _vampire_.

_Could it be…no…God no, not now…_

_

* * *

_

**Author's note: I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! New links on profile if you want to have a look see of what Elena was wearing in this chapter. **

**Also thanks for everyone reading and reviewing.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Adrenaline In The Veins

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries which includes both the book and T.V. series. Only L.J. smith owns the character's and anything affiliated with the Vampire Diaries series. I merely am writing a fanfiction plot I came up with and any made up character's that aren't affiliated with Vampire Diaries. **_

_**Summary: **__**Elena left Mystic Fall's out of fear of becoming like Katherine and tearing the Salvatores apart as soon as she notices she is developing more then friendly feelings for the older Salvatore. Time passes and she comes back with new people will both or one Salvatore return. What happens when they do return? How will Elena deal with them now that she's a vampire?**_

_**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**_

* * *

Her throat ached and she felt panic course through her body, fear itself wrapping itself around her like vines clinging to her to skin.

She couldn't stand properly she felt her limbs giving slowly underneath her as every minute passed.

Her body and mind screamed for her to run but that undead heart of hers said otherwise and choose to reanimate its self and she could feel the sensation of thudding against her heart.

She wanted to say something and somewhere in the recess of her darkened mind she could hear Zephyr and Asher calling her name over and over, asking whats wrong and then she saw them tense as their heads lifted slightly while their nostrils flared, taking in the scent of another of their kin.

She was _afraid_.

_No…god no…I can't…I can't do this right now!_

_Not now…please…anything but this. _

_If its who I think it is…I can't see him._

Elena feared at that moment that she would break into pieces.

She closed her eyes and sank to her knees, to the ground as her brown tresses cascaded in a hanging pool around her.

_**Run! **_

_**Run now and you can escape everything even if for a little while; you can avoid this encounter for now…just run. **_

The voice shouting at her sounded cold and harsh, unfeeling even.

The impulse to run was too tempting and she tried with all her might to stay grounded there and await which ever Salvatore showed up.

However her mind was too clouded with fear, panic and adrenaline and her body gave into fleeing rather than staying to fight.

_I'm a coward._

Elena ran as far she could from the forest and she sensed Zephyr and Asher catching up to her.

She stopped at the front of the door and waited for Zephyr to come and unlock the door for her. He finally arrived and opened the door with an soft expression filled with concern for her.

Asher's expression seemed to mirror Zephyr's expression

Elena ran up to her room and sat in one of the chairs staring wordlessly at clothes she folded and placed onto the changing screen.

She could still the thrumming of adrenaline singing in her veins.

Elena felt the need to do something reckless, anything reckless just for once in her damn eternal life.

With determination she changed into a simple form fitting black mini halter dress and black nylons and this time at the side there were vines decorated on the thin material it looked like vines snaking up the side of her leg to her thigh. She wore black pumps and donned on her Black KRMA Jade Jacket.

After a minute Elena put her hair up into a half up bun half down up do.

She eyed the assortment of random color contacts lying on her table. A smile appearing on her face as she brushed her fingers against the cases of each color she had bought.

Elena had only bought them mostly out of amusement and curiosity to see what she would look like different coloured eyes and for the time when she and Zephyr had posed as identical yet sort of fraternal twins. Asher had a pair and so did Zephyr himself.

She popped in the custom made amethyst irises and glanced at her reflection in the mirror.

She smiled at the change in her appearance.

Elena wanted to become as unrecognizable as she could even if it was a little.

She sprayed on more perfume and she slipped her phone, wallet and oversized Vivienne Westwood sunglasses into a black clutch like purse with faint silver sprinkles of glitter that had a long strap attached to it.

Elena then walked downstairs where she followed Zephyrs scent to the porch.

He was sitting on the porch gazing across at the slightly wood area before him. "I need the keys."

Zephyr looked up at Elena with concern but he held out his hand, palm open and keys laying there.

She slowly grabbed them but Zephyr gripped her wrist. "Be careful…I know this is hard for you and you need to relieve some stress…to do something to get your mind off anything…especially now that you have adrenaline pumping through you but…be careful. Call us later okay?"

Elena nodded and bent down to hug Zephyr for a minute, got up and climbed into the car.

She backed out and just drove until darkness began descending.

Elena spotted a nightclub with lights flashing through the door whenever the door opened when people exited or entered.

Where there were nightclubs, usually there were also bars.

_Perfect._

She parked the car and got out quickly.

When she arrived at the door she noticed there was a line and what she thought was bouncer that was supposed to appear menacing, stationed in front of the door with a red velvet clip gate.

She smiled to herself as people started to arrive behind her and she spotted the line to the side where people also were waiting in hopes of getting inside but probably wouldn't.

"Name?" The bouncer's voice was gruff and she decided to be assertive.

"I don't think you need to know anything, don't you?" Elena stared deep into his eyes and she began to dilate and contract her eyes as she used compulsion.

The bouncer's face went slack and his eyes blank, no emotion or thought passing his mind. "You will let me in, no questions asked…you won't even say a thing to anyone after I get inside you will forget I ever came up to you and assume I had been in since the start. After I leave the club you will completely forget me, no matter what." The bouncer's mouth hung open as he nodded mindlessly.

She smiled as he sidestepped and opened the door for her to go in. The sounds of protests and scoffs drifted to her ears from the other's waiting in line, she could practically feel their envy and hostility towards her as she entered.

As soon as she was in and the door shut behind her she took in the atmosphere.

The scent of blood, sweat, alcohol, smoke and something else wafted through the air; she could even smell the adrenaline that pulsed within each human as they all writhed against each other in some sort of dance.

Music pounded throughout the whole club and she could even hear a handful of heartbeats beating in time with their movements or with the music blasting and pounding throughout the room.

Elena pushed pasta mass of sweaty bodies and headed over to the bar. She plopped down and sat down at one of seats in front of the neon glow lit bar she noticed black lights were shining downwards as well.

A male with sandy blonde bartender with hazel colored eyes came up to her and gazed upon her. She answered before the patronizing question flew out of his lips. "Absinthe Curacao Frappe…please." She flashed her teeth as she smiled.

The bartender looked dazed and nodded as he turned around made it, she heard the crush of ice.

She got distracted as she heard someone sit on the bar stool beside her but didn't bother to sniff out the scent, because she heard the thrum of a heartbeat come from whoever it was that sat beside her.

Elena bored decided to check her phone if she got any messages from Asher or Zephyr.

At first the screen didn't show any missed texts but sure enough as she was placing the phone back in the black purse, her phone vibrated slightly.

She glanced upon the screen and saw it was from Asher.

_**Where are you? **_

She lazily texted him back.

_**Didn't Zephyr tell you, I went **__out._

_**He did tell me, I wanna know where exactly… ;-)**_

_**Is it really that important? **_

_**Ouch! Out of the goodness out of my heart I ask these questions and you have to be so…so…snarky! :'( You really know how to wound a guy you know that….you really do…**_

_**Really, Ash? Really?**_

_**x] Yes….really Now tell me where you are! I demand to know :D**_

_**Nightclub/Bar, don't remember what street but I'm sure if you follow my scent or something you'll be able to track me. **_

_**Oh…well have fun ;] Don't come back **__too __**drunk! **_

She rolled her eyes and set her phone down.

The bartender set down the drink in front of her hastily and walked over to the human beside her who he began serving.

Elena gazed upon the turquoise drink surrounded by crushed ice. She sipped at idly as she turned around in her seat to idly watch the strobe lights weaving through the artificial smoke dancing in the air as Human's writhed in it.

"Hey there pretty lady."

She turned to him and narrowed her amethyst making them appear icy as her mouth stretched into a tight line. The man looked to be in late twenties and wore a crinkled checkered shirt that was half tucked in, his lids were half lidded and Elena could smell the sharp sickly smell of stale beer lingering in his breath.

His dirty blonde hair was messed up and sticking up at all ends and slight darkened stubble appearing on his face. Despite his rugged appearance he looked to be in his young twenties, he was probably some drunken, frat, party boy.

She dhuddered as his eyes swept her head to toe and she felt disgust pierce through her as he sized her up. Elena felt his eyes undress her and she narrowed her eyes further as he licked his lips. He looked like starved dog as his eyes glazed over in lust and she tilted her head apprehension flickering in her eyes.

_Gross, I'm old enough to be your mother…_

"So…what's a…pretty lady like you doing in a place like this all by yourself?" His words slurred slightly as a cocky, drunken smirk played on his lips.

"Who says I'm alone?" She raised a single brow and sipped at her chilly drink as he grinned at her. He grinned lazily and moved toward her, he reached for her arm but she moved out of his grasp and gave him a fierce gaze, a snarl escaping her lips.

_I'm not in the mood to play with you right now, you don't interest me…you only annoy me. _

He backed away a flash of fear passing his eyes, she felt the edges of her mouth curl up and she turned back, hearing his footsteps move out of his direction.

She lifted the cocktail glass to her lips and a familiar scent wafted to her nose that made her stiffen as fear coursed through her.

She closed her eyes briefly at the sweet intoxicating scent; she shivered as it got stronger and nearer.

The scent grew stronger as she heard someone sit down on the bar stool that the drunken collage boy had sat at before. Elena opened her eyes slowly and inhaled and exhaled sharply.

She was tense as she heard the bartender speak the patronizing words he asked other customers.

The voice that answered was rich and silky. "Bourbon on the rocks."

The pounding sound of the music and heartbeats dimmed as she drank more deeply this time from the cocktail glass.

Elena felt herself swallow and butterflies fluttering around in her chest.

She felt eyes bore into her and she couldn't help but turn around and meet the gaze that was directed to her. Elena saw the grin playing on his lips, the dark hair curling at the nape of his neck and the twin clear eyes gazing at her.

All that she could do was let out a single labored breath.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading and reviewing. **_


	7. Chapter 7: The Facade

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries which includes both the book and T.V. series. Only L.J. smith owns the character's and anything affiliated with the Vampire Diaries series. I merely am writing a fanfiction plot I came up with and any made up character's that aren't affiliated with Vampire Diaries. **_

_**Summary: **__**Elena left Mystic Fall's out of fear of becoming like Katherine and tearing the Salvatores apart as soon as she notices she is developing more then friendly feelings for the older Salvatore. Time passes and she comes back with new people will both or one Salvatore return. What happens when they do return? How will Elena deal with them now that she's a vampire?**_

_**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

_**Note this chapter was originally supposed to be longer but...I shortened it.  
**_

* * *

The pools of cerulean crystalline eyes that gazed into hers were dancing with devilishness and his eyes were half lidded as his dark lashes touched the skin underneath them ever so slightly for just a second.

The corners of the full lips upturned into that cocky smirk she knew so well.

_Damon Salvatore…You don't seem to have changed a bit._

"Well, hello there beautiful." At his words she felt a breath catch in her throat and warmth spread through out her entire body. Her hands shook slightly with small tremors pulsing from her core.

_Well, he doesn't seem to recognize me…yet. _

_This…this is good. _

_Possibly?_

_Now if he doesn't know, you need to play it cool so he doesn't get suspicious or anything._

Elena began composing herself and tried hard to imagine the striking man before her was an ordinary, average looking male. She took in a deep, deep breath, swallowed and put on her façade.

Her lips upturned into a coy smile and she fluttered her lashes as she slightly half lidded her own eyes.

"Why, hello there." She made her tone as flirty as she could and would allow.

His eyes seemed to brighten and his smirk grew. He looked like a hunter homing in on his prey.

"Now, out of curiosity…what is a gorgeous lady like yourself, doing in a place like this. I mean you must not be alone?" Elena gave him a small smirk of her own.

"Oh nothing, just here for a goodtime…to think…Actually I am alone. What's your excuse?" She saw the edges of his smirking lips upturn in a smile.

_God, Elena…can you come up with a lamer response? _

_You probably appear pathetic and your flirting is sooo weak._

Elena crossed her legs and uncrossed them as he spoke. "No particular reason, I'm bored…I thought I'd try and find entertainment at a nightclub or more particularly a bar."

She spoke in a whisper so that the words that left her lips weren't detectable to humans but they were however to anything with super hearing.

"You mean, you came here for a snack, to feed?" Something stirred in his eyes and realization donned on him after a few minutes and he grinned.

He spoke in the same voice level as she had. "Oh, well you know…these places are good places to pick up a tasty meal."

They cut off their conversation as the bar tender placed Damon's drink on the table and helped another bunch of customers who appeared.

She grabbed her drink and crossed her legs as she sipped the contents. Damon did the same, barely concealing a cocky smirk.

"So, what are you doing in a small town like this?" She asked making conversation.

He looked thoughtful for a second but as his gaze landed on her his smirk grew.

"I'm here…paying a visit to a…family member here. Though surprisingly, they don't seem to enjoy my presence as much as others seem to." He laughed at his last statement.

"What about you? Mystic Falls…is quiet and not exactly big or entertaining."

Elena hesitated in her answer. "I like the quietness; it's sort of the place I grew up in." Damon's eyes seemed to narrow slightly for a second but she wasn't quite sure about that fact.

_Great, Elena…make him suspicious, that's the way to go. Not._

Elena finished off her drink and ordered a refill of the drink she had just finished, however Damon interjected. "Let me pay for your drink." His smirk changed into a grin and he handed over some bills over to the bartender and asked for a refill of his own drink.

As soon as they had both gotten their drinks Elena turned to him and sipped at her drink before she coyly smiled and she spoke in a truly grateful tone. "Thank you…Wow, aren't you the gentlemen? Should I feel special or do you treat other girls you take an interest in, like this?"

Damon grinned. "Well, the gentlemanly etiquette was instilled into me from a young age centuries ago, I guess old habits die hard. Consider yourself special, I don't usually treat girls to drinks, you aren't just a girl though, you're a fellow vampire…therefore not a meal. Though you look good enough to eat." He winked as the smirk that previously played on his lips appeared again.

_The usual cockiness rears its head again._

Elena laughed despite the flush of warmth that had worked its way through her neck to her chest and now pooled in her stomach. She felt the tremors start again but she put a lid on it quickly and tried blocking the nervousness and fear out again. She didn't want him to take notice of it.

Elena raised a single brow and sipped at the chilled drink in her hand "I bet you say that to _all_ of the girls."

"Mhmm, but usually I only say it for one reason for their…you know _blood_, especially if I am hungry." He whispered the last part.

Elena laughed and after he sipped at the bourbon in his drink he spoke again. "So what's your diet, if I may ask?"

"Human, but I don't hunt it fresh…I haven't for awhile since I was turned…" Elena saw his face scrunch up for a second.

"Ewww…so you drink the cold stuff? I remember being on that…not as satisfying, I don't even know why I did that…I was back on the fresh stuff as soon as I could. I've tried animal blood reluctantly and I have to say it's...bland and disgusting" Damon's face scrunched up again but he flashed her a smile and then a smirk replaced it.

_I know why you did._

Elena drank more than a simple sip this time.

Suddenly she heard the distinct sound of her phone buzzing.

She decided to ignore it.

"So, not that it's any of my business, but who's this person your visiting." She asked even though she had an idea and she was trying to keep the conversation going.

"My…tortured soul of a brooding brother…Unlike me…he's no fun. You see…I'm the hotter, older, funnier and most fun out of the two of us. I'm the bad ass brother, girls love bad asses." He smirked.

Incredulity laced her voice for a second. "You think so? Oh how modest of you. Someone sounds a _little_ too cocky. I'm sure your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be." A laugh escaped her lips.

Damon winked as he spoke that smirk growing by the second. "One, Thanks for the compliment. Two…who says cockiness isn't bad, plus I don't like to call it cockiness I like to label it as being very sure and confident, and all knowing about oneself. Thirdly…" He laughed showing his white, white teeth.

"Oh, boy…Hunny you don't know the half of it." He laughed again.

Elena fought the impulse to roll her eyes but she failed in the struggle and rolled her eyes anyway.

She heard Damon laugh and when she looked back at him she saw the usual smirk was intact and he had an amused expression on his face. "You're a feisty one aren't you? You've got spunk. I like it." He winked again.

"Again, do you say that to all the other girls, that show the slightest bit of assertiveness and resistance to your charms?"

"Maybe, maybe not." She felt herself involuntarily shiver when he leaned in a little and she glanced into the depths of his cerulean crystalline eyes.

Elena sipped at her drink, to try and find refuge and calm from the alcohol.

Damon seemed to pick up on the shiver because a smug expression mixed with the amused expression on his face. "You know, it's not good to bottle emotions up."

"What ever do you mean?" Elena said and then sipped some of Absinthe cocktail. She fluttered her eyelashes while her coy smile grew.

"I mean…I can see what you're doing."

_Damn!_

_Did I blow my cover? _

_Maybe I made myself too suspicious or maybe he just sees through my act…_

"And…pray tell, what is that exactly?" She tried to play dumb. Despite the thoughts running through her head she kept her façade up as best as she could.

"I mean, I can see…that you want me." Damon did that eye flirty thing she knew very well from her human life.

Again she fought the urge to roll her eyes and cross her arms, she succeeded.

She raised a single brow, still smiling as she did it. "Oh really now?"

_Same old cocky Damon._

"Yes, I bet you're burning with desire right now, that you've been thinking about me ever since you saw me walk in here and right now I bet…you want to _kiss_ me." He had a super smug look on his face.

_Compulsion won't work this time. _

_I'm not human anymore._

She gazed at his lips and felt the slightest fire switch on in her core, but she wouldn't dare reveal it to him she wasn't going to succumb to her desire.

Elena decided to just laugh. "Nice try but I've run into many guys like you, believe me when I say this…I have no intention of kissing you or sleeping with you tonight. I'm not like other girls and these tactics of yours won't get me to fall for your charms so easily."

Elena laughed again and a blank expression crossed his face, she felt smug now that she had fazed the great Damon Salvatore.

Damon seemed to mask his reaction after a minute with the cocky expression of his. "Hmm…we'll see, you don't know what will happen in the future. If you stick around Mystic Falls, you might just fall for my dashing good looks and witty charm."

_I don't need to._

Elena heard her phone buzz again and after taking a sip of her drink she checked her phone.

_Asher again…_

_**Having fun? ;]**_

_**Maybe…why?**_

_**Who's the dude beside you? ;P**_

_**Why?**_

_**Oh nothing…x] **_

_**Hope I'm not interrupting…your little conversation full of flirting and things.**_

_**What…how do you...know? Where are you!  
**_

_**Sweetie look behind you and prepare to be awed~ ;]**_

Elena's brows furrowed and she put her cellphone in her purse as she looked behind her.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and it wasn't boring...or lame or cheesy. **_

**_Thank you for the reviews, for reading, subscribing and favoriting._**

**_Until Next Chapter!  
_**


	8. Chapter 8: Unnecessary Pain & Turmoil

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries which includes both the book and T.V. series. Only L.J. smith owns the character's and anything affiliated with the Vampire Diaries series. I merely am writing a fanfiction plot I came up with and any made up character's that aren't affiliated with Vampire Diaries. **_

_**Summary: **__**Elena left Mystic Fall's out of fear of becoming like Katherine and tearing the Salvatores apart as soon as she notices she is developing more then friendly feelings for the older Salvatore. Time passes and she comes back with new people will both or one Salvatore return. What happens when they do return? How will Elena deal with them now that she's a vampire?**_

_**Author's Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

* * *

As soon as Elena turned around her lips parted slightly and her eyes widened in incredulity.

Asher stood there with his rich coral red mocha tinged hair illuminated by strobe lights that reflected in the colors of his hair and a grin played on his straight, sharp, white teeth that was currently illuminated by lights.

She noticed he had changed into simple blue jeans, his usual black boots and black t-shirt with a splash of intricate green and blue calligraphy on the surface; the shirt was sleeveless therefore his creamy porcelain skin that belonged to his bare arms stood out.

The stud that was presently glinting in his left ear had been changed for a more complex design; it seemed to be in the shape of a dagger. His eyes seemed to glow like twin iced violets.

Asher seemed to sway slightly as he walked and he had a smug expression on his face with his usual childish smirk playing on his lips.

Elena gave him a long look that said. _What in god's name are you doing here?_

Asher planted himself in between Damon and Elena while he flashed her a bigger grin. "Hello, dearest one." Elena rolled her eyes.

"You must be this beautiful lady's boyfriend or should I say mate." Damon smirked up at Asher who's eyes widened and then he let a huge laugh.

"Her and I mates…boyfriend and girlfriend? Oh…how I wish we were…Ow! Was that necessary what is it national abuse Asher month!" Elena had slapped Asher's arm, not hard mind you, he had just pretended she had hit him really hard.

He clutched his arm and pouted.

"I find that, that was necessary…You'll have to ask Zephyr about that national abuse Asher month stuff." She smirked up at him and he stuck out his tongue.

As he spoke he began wolfishly smiling. "Anyways as I was saying, before the abuse…No we aren't, that would be like dating my little sister or…"Asher scrunched up his face as he trialled off.

He continued after a minute as he scratched his head. " Or best friend…I haven't ever really thought of her that way, to tell you the truth." Asher wolfishly grinned at Damon before sipping his drink.

"Mind you I think I'm starting think of her that way…" Asher turned to Elena and his grin grew as he leaned in closer.

Both of Elena's hands shot out, gripped his shoulders and shoved lightly enough that he got the message and moved away. Asher was much, much older than her and even much older than the Salvatore Brothers, so she knew he had moved away of his own accord, he could have leaned in more and more if he wanted to.

Elena slapped his arm lightly again that would have been taken as something like a love tap. "Stop that! Next time you do that I'll aim somewhere dangerous." She raised a single brow as he shivered.

"Okay, Okay. Though I know your just kidding around." He flashed her a big smile and sipped at his drink again as he ruffled her hair, she just glared at him and he just smiled back innocently.

Suddenly Asher was up in an instant and he darted into the mass of bodies, after a minute he returned and grinned at her.

_He looks as if he's committed a heinous deed._

"Ash…that look is making feel uneasy, what did you do?" She looked up at him with narrowed eyes.

"Oh…you'll find out, just finish that drink quick." Asher quickly finished his despite her trying to slow him down; as soon as he finished his drink Elena finished the small remains of her cocktail.

Asher looked as if he was going to bounce up and down in his seat. "Hurry! Hurry!"

"Why are we hurrying?" Her question was answered just as Asher was about to speak and a grin broke out on his face, Elena heard the familiar tune and her lips parted in surprise.

The song that was playing wasn't quite commonly played in nightclubs.

"Shall we dance?" He held out a single hand with a sweet smile on his face as his eyes twinkled with sparks of energy and excitement.

As she gazed into the crowd people seemed to look confused at was playing and some seemed surprised. People danced awkwardly to the song

She took his hand with a laugh and he pulled her into the crowd and began twirling her around. Many people's eyes were on them but she didn't care, she was having fun.

At one point while the two danced, her gaze landed on Damon and she felt something in the pit of her stomach as she saw him sitting there by himself, drinking.

_He doesn't recognize you Elena. _

_It's better this way maybe._

_You're the one who made yourself as unrecognizable as you could with those contacts of yours._

_You're the one who fled Mystic Falls…he probably is pissed at you and could care less about you._

She had to admit it was true she had left of her own accord and she had probably hurt both brothers in the process so it was really all of her fault.

Damon probably could care less about her, he had other girls he could pick from…how did she really know for sure he had felt the way she did about him. She only thought he had through assumptions, through what she had seen through her eyes…he had never voiced his opinions to her.

Now she wasn't so sure.

He seemed to be functioning fine without her.

The song switched to something slow and she assumed it was something else Asher had compelled whoever was in charge of the music, to play.

She saw a pretty blonde woman approach him and she saw his charm pop in place as he smirked up at the blonde woman who Elena saw was scantily clad.

The woman had a hand gently laid on his shoulder as a flirty sort of secretive smile appeared on her face and she fluttered her lashes and twirled a lock of straight blonde hair.

Damon finished his drink, payed the bartender and held out an arm to the woman with a devilish smile.

The woman took it and she saw them disappear through the crowd in the direction of the exit.

Elena felt a pain in her chest and she closed her eyes as she buried her face in Asher's chest.

She felt Asher bend his head down and his breath tickle her ear as he spoke. "Hey, what's wrong?" He rubbed a hand gently up and down in her back in soothing motions.

Elena just shook her head and Asher pulled back, her gaze landing at their feet. "C'mon let's go." Fingers laced into hers and she was tugged through the mass of bodies writhing again as the music changed.

Just as soon as she was planning to get into the car, Asher stopped her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elena slowly looked up into the twin pools of amethyst shining in concern.

Her heart tugged at the sight of his concern. "I'm getting in the car…I drove here, I'll drive back."

Asher shook his head and held out a hand, palm faced up. "Oh, no you won't...hand over the keys, I'll drive." She rummaged in her purse for the keys and she pulled them out, as soon as she placed the key's into his palm, his hand closed over hers and squeezed them gently before pulling away with the keys in his hand.

Elena got into the passenger seat slowly, she leaned her head back and closed her eyes as the car came to life and cruised down the road.

* * *

The sound of door slamming shut jerked her awake.

With opened eyes she saw the midnight sky, clear and no stars touched its surface. It was smoky in color, blacks mingling with deep, dark midnight blues.

A silvery glow stood out from the dark sky and the luminescence emitted from the crescent moon, the only thing that touched the sky and provided a light source in the empty darkened sky.

The sky began to move as she felt two hands and arms lift her from the beige, soft leather seat. A soft breeze blew gently in the night and chilled the area even further, the drop in temperature didn't faze her though.

She curled into the owner of the body carrying her and then lights hit her eyes.

"Elena! Are you okay? Asher what happened to her!" Zephyr's voice sounded concerned and strangled, she heard footsteps head her way and Asher sighed the gesture rattling through his chest.

"She's fine…physically; she just had a run in with Damon Salvatore." Asher began to move and walk up stairs.

"What did he do to her? Asher for god's sake what happened, she may look fine physically but not emotionally. I swear if he hurt her, I'll go hunt him down and bash his face in." Zephyr's tone sounded slightly frantic now even menacing and slightly hostile.

"Zeph, Calm down…No, don't worry he didn't hurt her, from the bits and pieces I overheard…things seemed fine, he spoke to me a little…he just asked a simple causal question. I went to go get the DJ to change the music, mind you he was a little resistant…"Asher trailed off as he stopped walking and when she twisted around she saw her bedroom door shut closed and Asher's hand reaching for the handle.

The door swung open and Asher slowly moved into the room, Zephyr's footsteps accompanying his own. "I compelled him to play two songs, I came back, told her to finish that drink of hers and as soon as she was and the first song came on, I dragged her onto the dance floor and danced with her. After a minute I sensed something was wrong, as she buried her face in my chest…but I don't know what."

Elena felt the rustle of sheets and then her body being gently and slowly lowered to the soft bed. "Oh, well what did he ask you?"

She glanced up at the two boys; Asher's back was facing her and Zephyr's face darkened by shadow. "He asked if she was my girlfriend or mate, I told him no…"

"Oh…" Then there was silence as soon as they left her room and the door clicked closed.

After laying in silence for awhile she quickly shed her clothes and put on a simple black camisole with matching black, blue polka dotted girl boxers.

Then she finally undrew the curtains and left the window open a crack.

Elena climbed into bed and pulled the covers up to her neck and lay there with open eyes staring up at the ceiling. No thoughts ran through her head for a moment.

She threw a hand across her eyes with a sigh as she freed her thoughts from the wall she had built a few minutes ago.

Why was she acting this way?

So what if he had gone with that girl he was Damon Salvatore and for god's sake and he wasn't going to just sit around sulking, waiting for her to return after so long.

He didn't belong to her, he never did.

So her reaction to him leaving with that…scantily clad blonde shouldn't have affected her the way it had.

They had never been together.

At one point she had thought he had feelings for her, strong feelings and as she realized she was having feelings she fled.

It was just after what happened with Isobel.

She remembered what her birth mother said to her it had haunted her that night and had stayed with her, somewhere in her mind.

One part of the conversation with Isobel had stuck in her mind, had stood out like a shining beacon of light, like headlights that trapped deers in the mesmerizing strange light shining in their doe like eyes. Elena had felt like that deer as soon as Isobel had those words.

She couldn't help but think back at that snippit of their conversation.

* * *

_Elena took a breath and spoke quickly as a rush of air left her mouth as she spoke. "But you took a risk a risk with Damon." She stated she knew she sounded a little confused._

_Elena could only shake her head shortly and slightly as she spoke. Confusion rang in her tone slightly as well. "How did you know, he was gonna give it to me?"_

_A smile appeared on Isobel's face as she spoke, amusement coloring her tone. "'Cause he's in love with you." Isobel seemed to be amused by the words she had just spoken, the small smile that was gracing her lips showed she was amused._

"_As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed" Isobel gave Elena an intense look, Elena couldn't tell what emotion she put behind it but Elena felt unease strike her nevertheless._

"_Katherine was smart…she got out." The words Isobel spoke made Elena avert her gaze from her. Those words struck a cord in her that resided deep within her core...mentioning Katherine in general just made her feel uneasy.  
_

_An amused tone colored her birth mother's words, as she shook her head. "But we all know you're not Katherine." Isobel gaze downwards for a second and then her eyes flickered to Elena's gaze as the small, slight, secretive smile graced her features._

_Isobel leaned in and then stepped back and with that smile on her face and, her lips parted as she walked around Elena's form, two pairs of twin footsteps accompanied Isobel's, but at that point she wasn't even focusing on that anymore._

_She was lost in the recesses of her mind, the dark corners of her mind where she was most free. _

* * *

"'_**Cause he's in love with you."**_

No, he isn't Isobel had been wrong about that. He had shown kindness for her, had been friendly towards her but that's where the line ended.

**I'm sure you wanted much more than that, Elena. You craved more than friendship from him…that's why you fled wasn't it? **

_It doesn't matter if I had feelings for him…I couldn't afford to give in, I was with Stefan and I couldn't do that to him…after all we had been through I couldn't do that, it would have been wrong._

"_**As long as you have a Salvatore on each arm, you're doomed"**_

_No, I'm nothing like that conniving, manipulative…_

**Why do you keep denying it…you did exactly what she did, Isobel said you were nothing like her…you may not be her exact copy but…you have her qualities and you've put those two through the same thing for a second time.**

"_**But we all know you're not Katherine."**_

_Shut up! _

**You're weak and pathetic…you're even a huge coward. **

"'_**Cause he's in love with you."**_

**Don't lie to yourself that what Isobel said hadn't sent a thrill through you, hadn't made you happy. That it hadn't sent a stab of hopefulness through you. **

"…_**He's in love with you!"**_

_No he isn't he loves Katherine, I saw how he talked about her…_

**Maybe so…maybe not. After what she did, after her disappearing act, You saw how Damon acted after the incident in the tomb. She broke him and maybe secretly deep inside that tough exterior of Damon Salvatore's, deep inside maybe you broke something inside of him too.  
**

Elena shut her eyes and buried her face in the pillows in attempt to shut off the voices in her head and Isobel's voice from echoing those words that she admitted had struck something in her.

To her surprise the action had blocked out all the other voices in her head except for Isobel's the one who had practically called out the other voices in her head.

"'_**Cause he's in love with you."**_

She grabbed one of the pillows from the mound behind her and threw it across the room in blind frustration. The pillow landed in one of the chairs with a unsatisfying thump.

A strangled sounding sigh passed her lips and she gripped the sheets with tense fingers.

She took a deep shaky breath and when it left her lips it came out sharply.

Elena simply pulled the covers over head in attempt to quell the turmoil inside of her.

She was desperate to block out the rest of the world.

* * *

_**Author's Note: More in store soon, thanks for: **_

_**- Reading**_

_**- Reviewing**_

_**- Subscribing **_

_**and finally favouriting!**_

_**Until next chapter.  
**_


	9. Chapter 9: Inner Voices & Fleeing

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries which includes both the book and T.V. series. Only L.J. smith owns the character's and anything affiliated with the Vampire Diaries series. I merely am writing a fanfiction plot I came up with and any made up character's that aren't affiliated with Vampire Diaries. **_

_**Summary: **__**Elena left Mystic Fall's out of fear of becoming like Katherine and tearing the Salvatores apart as soon as she notices she is developing more then friendly feelings for the older Salvatore. Time passes and she comes back with new people will both or one Salvatore return. What happens when they do return? How will Elena deal with them now that she's a vampire?**_

_**Author's Note: I wrote this late at night so there might be a few mistakes, I'll correct them later though if there is any. **_

_**Hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

* * *

The room was practically completely dark, the one thing that provided a light source was the sliver of moonlight streaming through the slightly opened window.

She didn't need much light, not with her heightened eyesight which adapted to the changes in lighting quite easily.

Silence rang in her ears and it got to the point where the silence bothered her, it was too quiet the only sound that accompanied the silence was that infernal ticking and tocking of the clock.

Her body had been following a pattern throughout the hours of midnight and the early hours of morning. She had kept waking up in between intervals of sleep and it had gotten to the point where she had given up sleep at this point because she was sick of following through that pattern.

Elena's gaze was directed upwards, to the ceiling. She had decided to count the amount of minuscule dots that made up the ceilings surface.

After a minute she gave up and turned to her clock.

It read _4:25_

With a sharp sigh leaving her lips she turned back and softly yawned.

She knew what had to be done but she couldn't do it.

**No you mean you don't want to.**

**Don't lie to yourself. **

Another strangled sigh left her lips as she turned over onto her side and gazed at the door.

**Just think…if you do this one thing, you'll be able to get some rest. **

**Give in and do this one thing…you know you must. **

_Leave me alone…_

She had to admit it sounded tempting but she wasn't sure if she could handle the confrontation or the consequences of what she had to do.

**C'mon just try out the idea and see how things go, play it by ear. **

_Elena…It's not like you have anything better to do…you've already given up sleep, you don't have follow through the idea fully…_

With another strangled sigh leaving her lips she sat up, the sheets sliding off her form.

Her feet touched the cool wooden floor, her warm bed was practically calling her to come back, lay down and she wanted so badly to wrap herself in those warm, soft sheets, to just succumb to sleep and forget things momentarily once again.

However she didn't and she proceeded onto her task.

Every movement of hers was reluctant up at this point.

She brushed her hair and she grabbed a pair of flannel pyjama pants and switched them for her girl boxers.

Quickly she donned on a black hoddie she had borrowed awhile ago from Asher and went into the bathroom and splashed lukewarm water on her face.

Finally she pulled her hair up into a messy, carefree bun and she put on old, worn plain black, leather flats. She looked down at her feet and sighed. They had gotten so worn from when she had been play fighting with Asher one day; it was his fault since he wouldn't give her the chance to change into more comfortable shoes.

When she was out of the room and closed her door, she stopped and felt like banging her head against the wall for her stupidity.

_Now how are you supposed to get there? Zephyr or Asher has the keys and you'll probably wake them up…then they'll ask where you're going out of concern and you'll just lose the courage to go up there. _

**Just run, you're a vampire now for god's sake…or did you forget that?**

At that second she bolted upstairs and opened her window further, pushing back the curtains that got in the way as they billowed in the gentle breeze.

She slinked through the window and landed on all fours, her face tilted upwards to gaze at the sky.

The sky was still dark, but not as dark as she had last seen it; in the car.

The darkness' colors were now softer, soft, light smoky gray skies, dotted with light midnight blues.

Elena looked away, pulled the hoodie over her head and bolted down the road, through the backwoods and she sniffed out any vampire's scent that would match the one she had smelled when she had been play fighting with Zephyr and Asher just yesterday.

It hadn't taken her long to get there, but when she did she found herself in awe at the sight of the building before her.

The boarding house had always amazed her in all its grandeur, the building she knew even at the first sight of it in her human years, was old.

Right now the building was intimidating her, or rather in particular the people that may reside within the walls of the boarding house still.

**Go on now, it's not going to bite you…if it does just bite back.**

_Ha Ha really funny…bite a building? Really? How would that work?_

_God why am I talking to a voice in my head…_

**Because I'm simply more reasonable than you at the moment, I know what is best sometimes…so right now just listen to me.**

_Oh God, I need to do this now! _

Desperate to shut that infernal voice off in her head, she walked closer to the building, her heightened hearing watching out for any movements within the building.

Of course they could probably hear her right now, whoever resided in the building.

_Please…hear me…_

She walked up the stairs as softly as she could and hesitated in front of the door, warmth exploding in her body, from her core.

_I cant do this…oh god…no…no._

_I cant do this!_

_No, Elena don't back down yet…c'mon knock and let whatever happens right now._

She clenched her eyes shut for a moment and took in a deep breath, soft releasing it.

_Please…give me strength_

Her hand raised slowly, to grasp one of the brass metal knockers.

Panic trilled through her and halted all her actions, her thoughts was the only other thing pulsing in her body.

_NO! Wait…_

_This could be the biggest mistake of all…it's too soon._

**So what you're gonna run away again? **

**So you're going to just be weak, give in and play the role of coward? Again!**

_Shut up!_

_Seriously you aren't helping…_

_Oh god, I'm doing it again…_

She lowered her hand slowly her side and she clenched and unclenched her fist as her teeth sunk into her bottom lip and her teeth clicked together audibly.

Elena hissed to herself after a moment, bowing her head as a small scowl played on her lips, furrowed brows accompanying the gesture.

_Way to be silent, are you already forgetting they can hear just as well as you can? Or even better since they're older?_

A click sounded and her head tilted as her gaze fixed onto the door, her eyes practically straining to see through the door.

Her breathing grew erratic as the ghost of heart began to seemingly throb and thrum against her ribcage and she swore at the moment she could hear her undead heart racing and thudding furiously in her ears, blood stirring as it heated up within her and rushed throughout her body.

The vampire blood within her pulsing and rushing in her ears as she felt warm spill from her and pool into her stomach and stretch up to her heart like warm liquid veins.

Nervousness stabbed through her like white hot needles, they weren't painful yet they weren't pleasant.

Damon's face surfaced before her from the depths of her darkened mind, where she repressed things to leave her with peace.

A cocky smirk played on his lips, dark hair curling against the nape of his neck the piercing eyes, like twin cerulean blue crystalline pools, mischievousness and strange blue fire burning in those eyes.

The smirk faded and was replaced by the rare genuine smile she had seen during the near touch dance at the Miss Mystic Pageant so many decades ago.

When he had saved her from embarrassment when Stefan failed to appear and left her alone, panicked in the moment when no one stood there but one escort without a girl to escort. It had been the most touching thing in that moment he was there quickly with a concerned and unidentifiable expression playing on his face.

While they danced something in her stirred, shifted and changed even and maybe in him too. She had seen glimpse of different sides of Damon Salvatore she had hardly or never seen ever before and for a moment it shocked her, even scared her but after he genuinely smiled that all melted away and she couldn't help but softly smile back at him as they danced, hands touching.

Elena shook her head and cursed at how she had just gotten weak like some little girl, like those girls he picked up at bars and who knows where else. Just at a small glimpse at his features fabricated by her mind and the small brief glimpse she had gotten from the moment of the Pageant's dance.

Her fist clenched and unclenched again as she ground her teeth together for a minute in an attempt to calm herself.

The clicking nose paused and she strained to her, her heightened hearing switched on even more now. Footsteps echoed through the walls of the hallway she remembered so much and finally the echoing halted.

Soft breathing noises drifted to her ear and all noises stopped for a second, then the door clicked open much to her relief and her dismay. Everything seemed to go in slow motion in that moment.

The world shifted underneath her and butterflies had been set free from their glass cage in her stomach, they were free to flutter around and make her stomach do flip flops.

In that moment adrenaline seemed to pulse through her veins and mix into her warm rushing blood, it practically poisoned her bloodstream at the moment.

Her body screamed at her to make a choice, her mind slightly backing it up, it told her to either _fight_ or _flee._

Her heart was different; it told her to glance up and run into whichever Salvatore had opened the door and wrap her arms around them as tears fell upon her cheeks, her lashes softly clumping together.

Lips parted as her bowed head tilted up slowly, hair falling in her face and her lips parted even further as shuddering breaths left her lips.

_I can't do this, I'm going to keel…_

**Shut up and man up! Get yourself together before you look like an idiot.**

**Actually never mind, I think it's a little too late for that...Well at least you have your dignity. Hell who am I kidding dignity won't help you right now. It'll just break like crumbly, fragile, worn plaster!**

_One I am not a man, so no I WONT man up!_

_Two, DIGNITY HA! You bet it won't do me good, I could just get trampled on right now and laughed at…what the hell am I supposed to say anything that leaves these lips of mine will sound like tired, lazy excuses! You bet it will break…and I thought you were the __**reasonable one!**_

_Thirdly…WHAT the hell am I doing…I mean I'm arguing with a voice in my head…_

_Oh no…I think I'm going off the deep end. _

_**No really? You just figured that out now on your lonesome have you? GOOD girl! **_

_**This isn't kindergarten hunny, what do you want a freaken medal? A shiny gold star hmm? **_

_Holy crow, not another voice…I've really gone off the deep end._

_Help!_

**Elena, dearest…I think you need to focus your attention on who is right in front of you…because right now you probably look strange. **

**Just don't listen to the sarcastic voice…she'll be gone in a sec…just listen to my voice and all will go well. **

Elena winced softly to herself and as she tilted her head up from her gaze of the bare feet front of her she felt panic prickle her like a needle in her arm that made her woozy.

She couldn't take the pressure, the turmoil raging inside of her and she opted out on one of the choices her mind and body had pressed her to choose from.

Flee, she needed to flee and that's what she did. She ran as fast as she could, fear and panic twisting in her like a coiled spring waiting to be sprung.

Her legs pushed as fast as they could go at vampire speed, desperate to get inside, first closer to town and then quickly whipped around a complicated path through the woods to the house.

Quickly she jumped through her window and switched her long pyjama pants for her girl boxers. She raced out of the room and her fist pounded against the lacquered heavy wooden yet stone like door. The she knocked on another down the hall.

Her voice came out panicked and raspy. "Asher, Zephyr wake up! Now!" Zephyr emerged from his room with a sleeveless black t-shirt and black matching night shorts. He looked alert and concerned. His short hair was rumpled and messy, sticking up making it look as if he had spiked his hair, his jade eyes cat like and flashing.

"What happened, are you okay are you hurt?" He assessed her and grabbed her forearms, concern and panic slightly gracing his features, she just shook her head furiously.

Her breaths were shallow and shaky as her knees began giving out. Asher's door swung open as he rubbed an eye tiredly and yawned. His hair looked rumpled and his amethyst eyes glazed over slightly. Any other time and the sight would have been, enamoring.

He wore black flannel pyjama bottoms and a rumpled dark green sleeveless t-shirt. "Wha- What's going on…what the…what's up with the wake up call?" He yawned and Zephyr slapped the back of his head and he coughed.

"Idiot, look at her Asher! Obviously something is wrong so wake up!" Asher's eyes seemed to struggle to focus on her and Zephyr sighed.

Asher yawned and rubbed a gently closed fist as a small, sleepy frown appeared on his face. "I am awake Zeph…I don't understand what's going on…I'm tired…" His words drawled out lazily.

Zephyr sighed again a scowl appearing on his face. "No you're not you're half asleep! Wake up! For god's sake…that's it if you're not going to wake up, I am going to wake you up myself." Elena saw him get closer to Asher and lift a foot as he spoke. "Sorry, Ash but this is necessary I am going to have to take measures into my own hands since I need you wake up now."

With vampire speed his foot landed hard on Asher's, it stayed there and pushed down with some force behind the action. There was silence as Asher's eyes widened and his lips parted, a soundless gasp escaping his lips.

Finally the silence was broken after a minute.

A yowl and yelp of pain escaped Asher's lips as he eyes and teeth clenched tight together, simultaneously. He lifted his foot up, hopping as he did it and cradled this foot with his hand as his lip quivered into a pout. "What the hell was that? God!"

"I had to wake you up, it seemed like the best way and I guess I was right." Zephyr hissed.

Asher narrowed his eyes. "You didn't have to wake me up like that."

Zephyr sighed and rubbed his hand tiredly against his face as a scowl formed on his face." Oh sorry, next time when I need to wake you up in a dire situation I'll just tickle you! Or maybe even sing songs while dancing around you, flower petals trickling down randomly and unicorns and what ever furry happy go lucky creatures bounding in happiness!"

Asher laughed and bent down, his frame shaking form the tremors of his laughter. "Now that would be a sight to see!"

Zephyr rolled his eyes and sighed. "Whatever, it's never going to happen don't count on seeing it happen except in your imagination while you day dream." His arms crossed and their bantering seemed to fade.

In that instant she slumped over and the two boys jumped to help her up. "What's wrong?" Seriousness returned thankfully to the situation.

Elena shook her head and Zephyr tilted her chin so that her gaze was level with his own, Asher's face was nearby Zephyr's concern written on his face as his softened gaze bored into her own, assessing for any internal or emotional damages that her eye's might reflect onto the chocolate brown surface.

Her voice was shaky as she spoke and she felt her own body shaky as well. "I-I went to the Salvatore Boarding house…" She trailed off and her eyes began to sting for a minute as she continued.

"I couldn't sleep properly and the voice in my head…it was the one way I thought would quell this turmoil inside of me, I was wrong, it didn't…I ran before I could get a look at who answered the door, the idea was so tempting…so tempting…" She covered her face with her hands and clenched her eyes shut tight.

"You went to the Salvatore house…Oh god…" Warm, strong arms wrapped themselves around her shaking form.

Another warm body joined the hug, the new set of arms that joined the first pair helped make her feel secure.

In that one simple embrace she felt secure as if everything could melt away and Asher and Zephyr were all that she needed at the moment, they could protect her and comfort her.

In that moment even as pain pulsed through her core and floated around in her body like a poison, she felt a little better knowing that the two boys were here for her.

Things seemed slightly brighter for now.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_

_**Thank you for reviewing and subscribing and favouriting. **_

_**I want to give a special thanks to, Ailecec...really thanks for that message still all giddy and whatnot over it! =D **_


	10. Chapter 10: Is that?

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries which includes both the book and T.V. series. Only L.J. smith owns the character's and anything affiliated with the Vampire Diaries series. I merely am writing a fanfiction plot I came up with and any made up character's that aren't affiliated with Vampire Diaries. **_

_**Summary: **__**Elena left Mystic Fall's out of fear of becoming like Katherine and tearing the Salvatores apart as soon as she notices she is developing more then friendly feelings for the older Salvatore. Time passes and she comes back with new people will both or one Salvatore return. What happens when they do return? How will Elena deal with them now that she's a vampire?**_

_**Author's Note: All I can say is...Hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

* * *

After the comfort session the rest of the morning went smoother, sort of.

She got showered and brushed her hair with quite a bit of focus put into the task. She wanted to block out the thoughts that would cause another round of what had happened when she came back after 'the incident'.

So she pushed everything out of her mind and moved on, she decided to put things on hold and not let this incident ruin her day; at least for the moment she wouldn't. You could even say she turned that special switch on and repressed things for now, she would play indifferent for now.

Elena sat on the handless chair in front of the vanity mirror as she gazed upon the contents of her jewelery box.

Music from her iPod touch pulsed through the dock's speakers. She hummed to herself softly as the music blared at a nice level of volume, she didn't need much with her great hearing.

Swiftly she plucked out a loose ribbon choker set with a stone that was a slightly opaque icy violet color and had the appearance of glass and crystal. Another piece of jewelery caught her eye and she set down the choker.

Elena held up a silver locket with ornate designs and a red ruby like stone set in the stone. She knew what was in it, that piece of herb that had protected her mind from any mental powers of intrusion or invasion you could say that she now possessed her self.

_Vervain._

Her eyes clenched shut as her fingers gripped the soft sterling silver, with a sharp sigh she placed the necklace deep underneath the removable box in the jewelery box, it would be hidden well enough from her eyes.

Her eyes swept over the other contents in the jewelery box as her hands brushed against each piece. Elena's fingers halted their movement as she spotted one that caught her eye like the others before it.

Gold, mingling with fiery reds and soft golden oranges in the stone she held in the palm of her hand, it seemed as if parts of the sunset were captured in this stone.

_Agate._

A black cord clasped together so that she could place it around her neck. Slowly she donned the necklace as she gazed upon her reflection in the mirror.

She fixed her previously drenched, now drying hair and looked down at the placement of the necklace. It hung gently, neatly and slightly just below her collar bone, against her creamy flesh. She paired it off with a light blue bracelet woven together with simple thick threads.

With a sigh her towel clad body walked over to the closet and she fished out a off the shoulder, long sleeved, sort of baby doll dress. The dress was a gray blue color dotted with tiny white daisies tiling across the landscape of the dress. She donned a simple brown almost cowboy-esque boots. A light brown cardigan completed her outfit.

She walked to the mirror and clipped her hair into a bun and then she sat at the foot of her bed while looking at the clock.

_6:00am_

_Still early…_

For one second she sat there legs dangling in mid air the pair of booted feet gently swung out of sync with the other.

After a minute an idea popped into her mind.

She got up and searched around her room.

After a minute she found what she had been looking for, the cover of a book dear to her.

The one thing that had knew all of her secrets.

In her hands she held her diary written with everything since she was a human, it was her old diary, she hadn't written in it since she had changed.

She had written four times in the many decades she had lived through as a vampire only on four sheets of paper, she had placed them inside before she had moved to ensure she didn't lose them.

Elena quickly switched to a blank page in fear of the words she had written in her human life. She didn't want to conjure up any bad memories, especially the incident from earlier.

She searched for an inky pen and wrote at the top in neat, small handwriting _NEW LIFE._

After that she copied the entries from the four sheets of paper she then turned to a fresh new page. Quickly she scribbled the date and then proceeded into writing.

_Dear Diary, I haven't written in here in awhile…the only times I have written to you were only for the briefest of moments for a summary of how thing's have been through the decades of my new life. Well here I am now writing in you again for the second time this decade. First thing's first…_

_All is well and not at the same time. I am back in Mystic Falls, yes my hometown and where I fled with you while I was human. As you know I'm still around my two bestfriends/brothers Asher Rowan and Zephyr Weylin. _

_They've been faring well in my hometown…I was reunited with Bonnie, Tyler, Matt and Caroline and I met their children. Also can you believe it? Jenna and Alaric had a son who is my history teacher…which I have to admit is…weird, his name is Aldair…though I just call him Al…I'm his older cousin, I must say it's once again a strange situation. _

_I also heard Jeremy's been on a trip with Anna…she turned him…I don't know what to say to that. Jenna knows…Alaric told her, in a way I'm relieved and yet I am worried for her well being from what I had been through as a human it isn't worth it all the time…your life changes because of that one piece of knowledge. _

_That part of my life is…great sort of, well certain aspects anyway._

_One day I know all the people aging now will one day… I can't even say it let alone write it at the moment, it saddens me even further. This is not the worse thing right now since no one has passed yet…hopefully. _

_The thing that has inflicted new wounds and opened up old ones is back in Mystic falls, the main person…the main cause. His name is Damon Salvatore… remember him? I heard Stefan is back as well. _

_God…how am I too survive this, I know now that I will meet both at some point and they will meet me. Damon in a way met me last night…though I changed my appearance before I had gone to the place he had showed up at. I put in those contacts, the amethyst like ones, the same colour as Asher's irises, he didn't question me I think he knew beforehand with the incident in the forest and the vampire scent I picked up…I'm sure it belonged to a Salvatore, at the point I didn't even care which it belonged to._

_I went this morning to the boarding house and…oh god I came face to face with a Salvatore, I can't even bring myself to say who, I didn't get a proper look anyways and whatever one I think saw me didn't really see me. I had been wearing a hoodie and the hood shadowed my face along with the natural shade of the night._

_Now, all I know is that I may have something happen to day maybe a surprise meeting…I just have this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, as if something is bound to happen. _

_I've been lucky dodging Stefan who knows maybe today I may not, I have the feeling today my luck is about to change. _

_Give me strength…_

_Elena _

A knock sounded at her door and she swiftly hid her now capped pen and closed diary under the pillow nearest to her. She looked at the door and softly spoke. "Come in."

The door swung open.

Asher's expression unreadable as he ran his fingers through his mocha colored hair. He wore a ivory v-neck sweater, black jeans and the usual black boots. A thin cord of leather attached to a sterling silver shaped heart with a crown on top of it touched the material of the sweater.

She noticed the intricate tattoo coiled around a single finger, the tattoo was one of a golden yet darkened mocha tinted swirling lion, its eyes gleamed a exotic, ethereal, amethyst color much like Asher's own iris colour.

It coiled all around a single finger which was beside the finger the Lapis Lazuli ring resided on. Zephyr had an identical one in the shape of a ferocious looking wolf in midnight black ink, its eyes a jade tinted chrysoprase green.

She just noticed it now for some odd reason as he walked over to her and his ring glinted of some soft streak of lamp light invading the room. She knew it had been there for awhile but didn't think of it much, for some reason it stood out and looked exotically beautiful.

She even hadn't really thought of getting one since she hadn't before wanted to be poked and prodded with needles and ink bleeding into the thin flesh of her finger, their tattoos weren't just irregular because of the design though, they were rare and different than normal tattoos.

They didn't fade so easily or even if the skin there was damaged the tattoo appeared perfectly intact even after the skin grew back or any sort of regeneration similar to that.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Asher asked softly as he strode across the room and finally sat on her bed.

"Fine…? Are you?" Elena asked and Asher stared at her for a minute and then sighed, the sigh sounded like one of relief.

"I am great…tired actually…" She raised a single brow and poked his shoulder.

A grin formed on his lips. "You're the one who decided to follow me to the club. You're fault." Asher stuck his tongue out and pouted as he crossed his arms.

"Did not…" She raised her brow further.

"Oh really?" Her tone was questioning.

Asher sighed sounding exasperated. "Fine…I did." As soon as his eyes met hers a grin broke out on his face.

Asher's eyes went unfocused for a second and his smile softened. "Zeph, the party pooper has arrived, alert the media!." His words were sing songed. She smiled and shook her head at the term he labeled Zephyr with as Zephyr entered the room.

He himself was clad in another black button up shirt and black jeans making his jaded eyes stand out.

"Oh, I'm a party pooper am I? I don't think so…I think you're the one who needs a label, hmm…how about…hyperactive leech? Yep, sounds good to me." Asher's smile dropped and he turned towards Zephyr, she spotted the devilish twinkle in his eye.

Then the expression faded away "Oh really? I'm a leech?" Suddenly he pouted, his lip quivered and he gave Zephyr a sad puppy expression as if he found candy had become extinct or banned. Then he covered his face and he shook as if he was crying.

"You're sooo mean! You're always verbally abusing me! You're such a meanie calling me a leech…You're the god damn leech!" She saw Zephyr roll his eyes and sigh.

"Ha Ha, you're so funny Asher…Look I'm almost gonna cry from laughter, Ha. Ha!" Sarcasm was thick in his tone.

Suddenly Asher began to make raspy breathy sounds and as Elena listened closely she heard the beginnings of Asher's laughter. Then as if a dam had broke within him his laughter became more pronounced.

His hands dropped to his sides and the skin around his eyes crinkled in amusement as his eyes were clenched closed as he flopped upon her bed.

Elena gave Asher a strange look. "Uh…Zeph I think he's broken…"

"What else is new…I think his brain is broken, or he's finally fully lost it…screws lose in the brain sometimes, either that or nothing's in there. His brain fades from time to time...He's such a big kid…" Zephyr walked over and stood in front of Asher who had begun rolling around while laughter spilled from his lips and his body shook, tears were practically streaming out of his eyes.

Zephyr bent down and lifted Asher by an arm and dragged him out of the room, the laughter echoed down the hall and a door closing sounded.

Silence rang through out the area; she could swear she could still hear laughter still going on, it was either echoing in her head or was really still sounding in the other room. Shaking her head she laid down on her bed.

She laid on her side and listened to the music playing as she rested her eyes.

* * *

She was jolted awake by the feel of a breeze hitting her face. Something was prodding her head. Her eyes snapped open at the feel of the jabbing sensation in her side.

Laughter reached her ears and her brows furrowed as she her eyes met blue, sky dotted with pretty white clouds forming into shapes gradually. The sun was shining its usual brightness she averted her gaze instinctively as rays hit her eyes. The knowledge of staring into the sun's direct Ultraviolet Rays causing a burning in the back of your cornea which led ultimately blindness burned in her mind. Not that, that was a problem that area would just repair its self.

She groaned as more laughter reached her ears and her body jerked to the side as she felt the world shift. She lowered her head and stared straight ahead and was met with Asher in the passenger seat turned around, pools of Amethyst burning brightly merriness dancing in the depths of the twin gemstones. White teeth shining as he grinned.

"Hey there." He simply said merrily.

She looked to the side and saw the scenery moving and the car's interior surrounding her except for where windows were supposed to be since the BMW was a convertible.

"What the hell guys? What's going on…?" She leaned back and awaited an answer with closed eyes.

"Nothing you fell asleep we let you be, we entered your room to see you asleep so we grabbed your purse and your gym bag we saw in the chair, then we carried you to the car and started driving and KAPOW you're awake now." Asher flashed her a wider grin.

"Oh…well thanks what time is it?" She asked being cautious.

"We have 20 minutes until the bell rings." Elena nodded and opened her eyes.

Whistling reached her ears and she saw Asher's face turned to the side looking at the scenery blurring past him in clarity to his heightened sight. She saw his lips open and his teeth that were current touching were showing slightly.

A soft breezy tune left his lips, she knew he was whistling through his teeth again. It was one of those quirky talents Asher had.

After a couple of minutes the school building appeared and they swerved into the parking lot and cruised softly into a vacant spot. "15 minutes until the bell rings," They all hopped out of the car and grabbed what they needed from their lockers and met outside on the green lawn.

As they sat down Elena felt the bite of a chill in the air, signs of Fall were beginning to show slowly.

They talked amongst themselves but Elena spaced for awhile until her gut began to feel weird. Unease striked her and she swallowed trying to stop the unease from showing in her face. She turned as she saw a car, the instant her gaze landed on the tinted window's the panic created another spring, a new one just waiting to be sprung.

As the bell rang and they all got up she scolded herself.

_No, He isn't here Elena…so calm down._

The thought didn't calm her down as she walked to History class and the uneasiness only increased. Her gut sent her warning signals.

When she entered the room she saw her cousin writing in neat text of some form of note, when they entered he turned slightly to acknowledge her, she weakly and forcefully smiled at him before getting to her seat and sitting down.

Her finger lightly tapped against the desk in nervousness and she out of the corner of her eyes saw both of the boy's give each other looks. Silently she opened her History binder full of paper and notes and what not, she began doodling aimlessly, desperate to take her mind off of things.

Her mind wasn't tuned into what she was drawing and her gaze flickered up to the entryway of the class as soon as the bell sounded for the second time. Slowly students piled in and it felt like her heart had started up again the annoying action of furiously racing.

**Calm Elena.**

_I can't calm down!_

_Please just let this finish, is just keeping me waiting part of my punishment?_

A scent drifted to her nose different to the ones she was use to mingling in the air of this class, then she heard the voice of who she assumed the scent belonged too. With her heightened hearing she tuned in more and Al seemed to be talking outside of the classroom for most of the part, until the owner's voice sounded and she closed her eyes.

Al's footsteps echoed into the classroom and her head tilted up to look at the doorway. A dark shadow fell upon the classroom; the figure it belonged to seemed to be slightly shadowed as well. Things slowed down as a single booted foot entered the classroom she assessed the mysterious stranger and spotted a Lapis Lazuli ring. She inaudibly to human's ears quietly exhaled.

The world shifted for a second as her fingers gripped her pen.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Thanks for reading and reviewing and what not.**_

**_Until Next Chapter.  
_**


	11. Chapter 11: My Boyfriend's Back

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries which includes both the book and T.V. series. Only L.J. smith owns the character's and anything affiliated with the Vampire Diaries series. I merely am writing a fanfiction plot I came up with and any made up character's that aren't affiliated with Vampire Diaries. **_

_**Summary: **__**Elena left Mystic Fall's out of fear of becoming like Katherine and tearing the Salvatores apart as soon as she notices she is developing more then friendly feelings for the older Salvatore. Time passes and she comes back with new people will both or one Salvatore return. What happens when they do return? How will Elena deal wit**__**h them now that she's a vampire?**_

_**Author's Note: An update, I've been busy (Okay, well I've been playing the Final Fantasy XIII game...again.) Anyways on top of that I've been have a sort of writer's block. So if my material below...seems really lazily slopped together...then this is my reason. Also I couldn't immerse my self in the material. Now that I'm slowly having the writer's block ebb away...I hope I can make the next chapter...more...better! ^^ **_

_**Also This chapter is inspired by the song that appeared in the school dance in the T.V. series, the song is: My Boyfriend's Back By the Raveonettes, it's only somewhat inspired and I must admit the song has a Damon/Elena feel to it. Anyways just like the song title, the chapter has the same name...since it's inspired by the song. **_

_**Now on with the story!  
**_

_**Hope you enjoy the new update.**_

* * *

"Welcome back Mr. Salvatore, you've missed quite a bit of school." Aldair crossed his arms and raised a brow.

Stefan sighed softly and gave Aldair an apologetic look. "I know…I apologize for my absence, I had some…personal things to attend to and fix before I could return." Aldair's expression changed into a blank, unreadable one. The only expression showing on the planes of his face were ones of suspicion.

Aldair whispered his words so that he only would be able to hear. "Are any of these problem's connected to your vampirism? Did something bad happen?"

Stefan shook his head. "No, nothing like that, just personal reasons that I don't feel like sharing with others." Aldair sighed.

"Alright Salvatore, after my class come and see me for the things you missed." Stefan nodded Aldair looked as if he wanted to say something but he just ran his fingers through his short hair and walked back into the room.

As soon as another vampire scent drifted to his nose, his whole body stiffened.

_What's another vampire doing hanging around here…in this small town's school?_

He was shocked as two other scents drifted to his nose. Two were the musky scents that males carried and then the one that had caught his attention was a sweet, floral scent female's carried. This one called to him for some reason, it was soft and sweet and mixed with an equally intoxicating perfume.

He slowly walked into the room, one booted foot in front of the other until he crossed the threshold of the room. His eyes scanned the area in front of him and then scanned everywhere else swiftly. No one stood out as he walked to his desk and sat down, though he felt eyes boring into him. The vampire scent grew stronger.

_Three in the classroom._

As he assessed the power each held out of the three, two were very strong, stronger than his brother.

_Two old ones, ancients._

The last one he detected was strong as well but the vampire was new as can be; the vampire was a child in comparison to his years.

_How come I feel strong power radiating off of the newborn?_

More students piled into the classroom, class was due to start at any minute now. Students hung around the classroom or at their peers desks and chatted amongst each other.

The feeling of twin eyes boring into him grew stronger and he turned around and gazed at person that was causing the sensation.

_Elena?_

Stefan swore he had begun imagining things, he knew he missed her for so long but this, this was insane.

_Admit it now Stefan, you've lost your mind finally. It was bound to happen sometime, one way or another._

Her gaze was averted and all he saw were her thick, dark and long lashes making crescent shadows upon her creamy skin, her chocolate brown tresses pooling around her slightly bent head. As her eyes lifted to meet his own, he was sucked into the warm brown depths.

She looked as beautiful as ever. Warm Elena, but as he focused more on her he saw something different about her something dark twisting in her. Something like pain. Elena tilted her head up slowly, facing him directly.

He saw her eyes widen and out of the corner of his eye, one of the males sitting beside her leaned over and touched her forearm. He turned slightly and saw that he was a raven haired vampire with soft yet vibrant jade cat like eyes, he wore a look of concern and the other with amethyst eyes and rich mocha hair tinged with red followed his action of looking at her and also gave her a soft concerned gaze.

_She is real, shes here…after so long. _

_I've missed you so much…_

_Who is the guy touching her like that, in that way as if he knew her so well? Are they…mates? _

_Stefan it's your fault, you kept treating her like she was made of glass even though she really was. You pushed her away with your sullen atmosphere. _

_She probably moved on; at least it's not Damon…but it still hurts. _

He turned away with a sigh, anger striking him.

* * *

As soon as he had walked through those doors everything tipped upside down. Time slowed, she was on the edge and waiting for him to _see_ her.

When he did, she couldn't even utter a single word. She was left to just look upon him wide eyed and shocked.

_It could be worse; I mean what if it had been Damon who had sauntered in?_

_Never mind what you'd want to do, but what would his mere presence do to you?_

Soft fingers gently squeezed her wrist in an attempt she knew to comfort her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Asher and Zephyr's concerned gazes fixed on her.

They were trying to soothe her and the simple gestures did soothe her, however it wasn't enough.

That word that ticked her mind so many times before, echoed in her mind once again like a rippling tide pool.

_**Flee **__or Fight…_

_**Flee…**_

_**Flee!**_

Elena trained her eyes on his and she felt everything she had before like some sort of nostalgia. Those green oaky brown eyes with softness and human emotions she knew were locked behind the depths because he didn't get too familiar with humans.

He didn't want to risk tainting other mortals, hurting them, slipping up like he had with that blonde contestant Amber at the Miss Mystic dance. That incident had made him more cautious, it had changed him. He was _afraid_ of hurting innocents, he believed he had some big monster lurking around him.

The love they had shared pooled in her stomach and memories flitted across her sight.

One memory stilled in the form of a photograph expanded into her vision. Of course her mind chose to stop at the still of a moment with not just the one Salvatore brother but the oldest as well.

_No, Stefan is here right now, focus on your current situation._

As she tuned into reality around her she saw something in the depths of those oak green eyes. Try as she might she couldn't identify the emotion swimming in the twin depths.

Her fingers griped the pen in her hand and the clear plastic with an appearance like glass around the thick yet small plastic that contained the ink, cracked. Stray cracked pieces embedded themselves in her skin and scratched her palms. Elena smelt blood but ignored it because she knew the familiar source of it; the warm, sticky liquid thinly smeared around the cuts gave her the answer.

Stefan's gaze retracted and the unneeded breath she hadn't a clue she had been withholding, left her lips. It was as if Stefan's gaze had frozen almost all movement within her body, with the exception of the forcefully gripping the pen. Thankfully the pen's ink hadn't been released.

Her cousin called the class to attention and began the lesson with an introductory lecture.

Elena copied the note on board and listened intently to her cousins words. Through out class she felt Stefan glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. Her way to shield herself was to let her hair curtain his image from her eye sight.

She just had to deal with the sensation of his eyes on her. This moment was nothing like the first time in class with him in history, while Mr. Tanner had been teaching History. Then they had stolen glances at each other in interest of one another, she had smiled then and even the edges of his lips upturned in something of a small smile.

This time she wasn't smiling and Elena wasn't stealing glances at him or should she say she was _trying_ to not steal glances at him.

As soon as the bell sounded she packed her things with the unwounded hand. She heard footsteps head in her direction and as she straightened up she saw Stefan begin to approach her. Instantly she froze, not a sound except her breathing escaped her lips and in the edges of her mind she knew the two of the trio were standing in a subtle defensive stance.

The class cleared but that didn't matter because she had her gazed fixed on Stefan and him on her. His mouth opened to speak but Al cut in, she switched her gaze on him and knew he had seen the panic, hurt and sorrow written on her face. Her cousin had intervened thankfully. Quietly Elena whispered to Asher and Zephyr to go to their classes.

"Stefan, I need to speak to you about missed work." Instantly Stefan shut his mouth and pivoted, Al looked at her and she mouthed a thank you, he just nodded.

Quickly ensured she had everything and when she looked up she didn't see Stefan in the room, just her cousin. Slowly she walked up to him and from his seated position, eyes scanning papers, clutched in his fingers. He looked up at her as soon as she reached his desk. "Yes, Elena?" He looked confused.

She shifted from one foot to the other before speaking. "Thank you."

He placed his pen on the desk and interlaced his fingers together as he leaned back, head tilted slightly enough to look upon her. "For what?"

"For…saving back there from Stefan." Her cousin laughed for a minute and then with a smile tilted his head, merriness dancing in his bright blue eyes.

"I told him before hand to come talk to me about missed homework after class. Though, I'll admit I did see you're panicked expression…What was that about anyways?" He crossed his arms.

"Nothing…" She looked away and then sighed.

"Something…I'll tell you when I visit Jenna and Alaric. By the way can you give me their number, I forgot to ask before when I was there." He didn't move for a second and then sighed.

"All right." He ripped a sheet of blank paper and scribbled across the surface. He handed it to her and she stuffed it in her bag.

She smiled and thanked him as she left.

She popped into the girl's washroom with the still wounded hand and listened for heartbeats to give away anyone's presence in the washroom.

When she was sure no one else was in the washroom with her she placed her hand over the sink and with her free hand she searched for something sharp and found nothing suitable, she didn't have anything sharp enough. The paperclip attached to the piece of paper would break and just embed itself as well in her skin.

Sighing Elena, flexed her fingers and with her nails she ran her nails roughly across the pieces of plastic that was in her skin and not sticking out like the others. She blocked the trickle of pain.

With a flick of her wrist she scratched the area in a straight line and she continued on with the others. The rest that were actually sticking out and were only partially embedded in her skin were pulled out. By the end small pools of blood were merging together into one thin pool in the palm of her fingers.

Swiftly she turned the tap on lukewarm and washed her bloodied hand. She dried it and inspected it to only see undamaged, perfect skin. Elena would have licked her skin clean of blood but she didn't want to take the chance of getting blood on her.

With a brief glance in the mirror, she sighed and left for gym.

Gym passed by all the same, except this time she stuck with Corsia and Dawn, they chatted in between the exercises.

Her mood you could say changed a bit due to the distraction of her new friends.

However she found as she walked to her next class she was wary of who entered the class, she was on edge waiting for the youngest Salvatore to enter the room.

He didn't much to Elena's relief.

Things seemed to look up for her as she walked to the following class.

_Maybe he only has the one class…_

Dawn passed by her desk, her head twisted to look at her with a smile on her face.

"Nervous?" The hand placed nearest to her bag grappled onto the handle and gripped it. It was the only sign she was tense, only inside her own real emotion showing through that one gesture. Everything of her exterior was opposite to the emotions in her inside.

With a smile and a relaxed body language, except for the tense fingers everything her body was projecting was a faked calm and a relaxed disposition with a hint of happiness.

Her voice was much the same. "Nope, I'm all good." Dawn simply nodded her head as her response and walked away to sit down.

Her eyes swept the door and her mind blocked everything else except everything in front of her line of sight.

As the familiar figure walked in, she tensed even further. Her gaze following his movement. Stefan's gaze met hers briefly, he stopped in front of the teacher who he chatted with and then began walking away from her, his gaze was on her once but she ignored him as she forcefully doodled on the lined paper in front of her. Unease only coiled in the pit of her stomach even tighter.

He sat a little away from her, thankfully.

Class went on and she found herself dreading the end of class because she knew he would attempt try and talk to her; just like in her cousin's class.

Just like she thought as soon as the bell chimed and everyone left, Stefan walked up to her. "Elena-" Instantly she got up, seeing Zephyr up as well tensed to defend her, jade eyes narrowed.

The words that left her lips were shaky and laced with strain. "Can't talk I have to get to class." The words passed her lips softly, barely audible to normal hearing.

Swiftly she bolted with her things out the door, Zephyr in tow. As he caught up effortlessly he looked into her eyes, she met his gaze. With her eyes she sent him a message.

_I'll talk about it later._

Zephyr nodded and walked to his class and she walked to hers, only at lunch was she feeling calmer with the two boys around her. They had decided to eat as a trio today.

Their conversation only contained things that were happy. Momentarily and briefly she was distracted from her encounters with the youngest brother.

Out of the corner of her eye something caught her eye, she disconnected her mind; making the sounds of the two male's around her voices fade into a soft murmur. A sharp gasp sounded from her as she took in Stefan's determined expression mingling with an unknown emotion playing on the planes of his face.

_**He's coming for you Elena; you can't run at top speed. If you run at all you'll make yourself look suspicious. **_

_Damn! _

Stefan strode with a rough pace as he neared their table. Numbness invaded her sense of touch and the pads of her fingers that were tensed and currently gripping the table felt strange.

The breeze picked up and hair brushed her cheeks before returning to their previous placement.

_Is he furious? _

Elena so wanted to know because all she could see was the determination in his eyes and face. The scent of him drifted to her nose, which only made her teeth click together audibly in anxiety.

It was all over she knew as soon as Stefan reached their table and stood there. Zephyr and Asher's voices faded at his arrival. A single furious snarl passed Asher's lips.

With a blank tone Stefan spoke. "Elena."

Through clenched teeth she uttered his name back. "Stefan."

He spoke again after a moment of gazing at her. "What are you doing here?"

Her fingers gripped the table tighter as she heard the squeak of the material struggling underneath her tense grip.

Fighting to keep in control she initiated her façade. Indifference laced in her tone, calmness mingling with the indifference. "This is my home town; I have a right to be here Stefan. I don't need to explain myself to you."

A sigh emitted from Stefan. "Okay, fine…then why did you leave?" At these words Elena couldn't help but grip the table tighter.

"It's none of your business..." Her voice trailed off.

_**It is his business; you guys didn't break it off before you left…in a way you're still together unless he's decided it's off. **_

_**But it is still his business Elena, or did you forget the reason why you left?**_

With a swallow she spoke again. "Does it really matter why I left?"

Fury enveloped every other emotion on his face. "Does it matter? Does it matter! Elena…I-" Instantly she stood up and walked away with her belongings because she knew people where starting to stare and she'd rather discuss this in private, which at the moment she knew she couldn't do, no...wouldn't do at the moment. They'd have to discuss it later. Elena didn't want to explain herself at the moment.

Guilt thrummed in her.

_I'm sorry Stefan. I can't do this…not right now; I wasn't supposed to speak to you until later…which was a stupid plan…of course obviously you'd be back so soon._

She heard footsteps of who she thought was Stefan. In a panic she ran at human speed towards the convertible. "Hey!" A shout drifted to her ears.

"Hey! Stop! Elena!" Asher's voice caused her to stop in her tracks, just a foot away from the car. Quickly she pivoted to meet Asher's concerned gaze, Zephyr coming in view. Her body slunk, Asher grabbed her in time to catch her. Tears burned her eyes as she buried her face in Asher's chest.

A soothing sensation began; tracing to what was Asher's hand rubbing her back. "Sh, Sh…I'm here."

Through the material of his shirt, her voice sounded slightly muffled as her breath left her lips shakily. Another pair of arms wrapped themselves around the other exposed side of her.

She felt Asher gently kiss her forehead. "Let's go home, 'Kay?" They scuttled towards the car, Elena and Asher in the back. Zephyr drove to the house.

When they were home, Elena sluggishly made it to her room and hid under her sheets.

Her mind drifting to her plan after the encounter early this morning.

Elena knew she couldn't escape, why not go see the other Salvatore?

It wasn't like she'd never see him, he or Stefan would either turn up at her door wanting to speak with her. This way if she went she was in control of what happened, she was the one who asked for it. There would be no surprises just only what she knew she would receive if she went to the boarding house.

Elena peaked out from the sheets to gaze at her clock only to decide she would go soon, lunch was still going on.

She would go in sixth period.

Her eyes drifted closed, warmth from the cover of the sheet's causing her to fall in to sleep's grasp.

Soon she would face, Damon.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter...there is more to come, so stay tuned! **_

_**Thanks as per usual for all of the support. (Reviews, Subscriptions and Favoriting!)**_

_**Until Next time...^^  
**_


	12. Chapter 12: Elena's Back

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries which includes both the book and T.V. series. Only L.J. smith owns the character's and anything affiliated with the Vampire Diaries series. I merely am writing a fanfiction plot I came up with and any made up character's that aren't affiliated with Vampire Diaries. **_

_**Summary: **__**Elena left Mystic Fall's out of fear of becoming like Katherine and tearing the Salvatores apart as soon as she notices she is developing more then friendly feelings for the older Salvatore. Time passes and she comes back with new people will both or one Salvatore return. What happens when they do return? How will Elena deal wit**__**h them now that she's a vampire?**_

_**Author's Note: Nothing much to say, I just hope you all enjoy this chapter. ^^  
**_

* * *

Music drifted to her ears, loud bass ringing which slowly dissipated into the air.

The lingering notes caused her to jolt upwards.

The sheets she shrouded her fetal positioned form with had been flung black in that moment. With wide eyes her breaths left her lips startled and heavy.

Elena lay back down, her gaze trained onto the ceiling.

She listened more to the music playing and took note that it was streaming from Asher's room. As she sat up the music ceased and she tilted her head as she glanced at the clock.

With a sigh she got out of the bed leaving it unmade, with every shake she took a step closer to the door. Her body protested with what she knew what she must do, the plan she had to go through.

As her outstretched hand grappled onto the handle, she twisted it slowly to see the empty hallway before her. She was grateful for this; undoubtedly the two would have asked where she was heading out to. She would have had to lie to them and she really didn't want to lie nor was she a good liar herself. She needed to do this alone.

Every step she took was horrible yet somehow she made it to the front door. With as much quietness as she could put in the action she opened the door; the two probably heard the door click open anyway. Giving up in being stealthy and just focusing making it out of the door she quickly ran out the door, she slammed it shut behind her.

With vampiric speed she ran into the forest and followed the path she had this morning.

Finally she reached the boarding house, it seemed intimidating more than ever. Perhaps it was because she would face Damon no matter what, it was obviously pointless to run each and every time and she was sick of feeling this fear, living on this constant edge and feeling worried all the time that he would track her down and approach her. She had been waiting for awhile for him to turn up at her front door, angry and leaving her speechless as always.

Determination was set in her with every horrible step towards the door.

Unflinchingly she grasped the door's handle forgetting about the brass knockers before her. She tried the handle and heard the easy click of the door open. A brief thought of wondering why the door was left open crossed her mind quickly before she focused on her plan.

With tense fingers she opened the door slowly, a sigh emitting from her. The door swung slowly to the side exposing the hallway to her sight.

Slowly she lifted her leg to try and pass the door's frame just in case she wouldn't be allowed in. With ease her foot landed on the floor with a soft click.

Her breaths began to get shaky with a mix of excitement and nervousness. Butterflies were aflutter in her stomach adding to the shaky breaths, however nevertheless determination was set in her features.

As she brought her other foot across the door frame she pivoted and reached for the handle to close the door again.

Just as the door was closing and the click sounded she heard tinkling from what she assumed must be Damon pouring himself a drink in of many of the regions of the house filled with decanters of alcohol.

Elena closed her eyes and took in a deep breath as she pivoted on her foot.

The fluttering of wings grew more pronounced.

The musky, cologne laced scent drifted to her nose.

The scent made her body flush with intense warmth.

Slowly she followed Damon's scent down the hall, with opened eyes.

The ghost of her heart was racing furiously as she found her feet taking her to the den.

Soft clicks of her shoes made her presence obvious but Damon seemed to make no effort to appear before her.

As she neared closer to the destination mark, a drumming sound filled her head; it urged her feet on towards the room before her.

Just as she reached the door way leading to the den, a ringing sound drifted to her ears.

Stopping her movement she tilted her head and expanded her hearing.

"Hello dear brother."

The voice that answered sounded muffled.

She realized that the voice belonged to Stefan who must be speaking through the cellphone to Damon.

"**Damon we need to talk." **

"About what? Did you have a fight with the squirrels again? Did they decide to have an intervention against you?"

"**Stop being sarcastic, this is serious." **

"Ooh you sound serious. Bambi must've run away from you again. " Damon made a tsking noise and laughed. She could just see him smirking to himself.

Stefan sighed, annoyance laced his tone. **"Damon, stop trying to be funny. I have to tell you something serious abou-" **

"Who says I'm _trying_ to be funny. Stefan I'm naturally funny, its one of the things that adds to my charm and devilishly good looks." The ever present cockiness played out strong in his voice.

"**I'm not going to even comment. I'd just be wasting my breath when I need to tell you something important."**

"Well? Go on."

"**Elena's back." **

She heard nothing but silence and the clatter of what she assumed was Damon placing his glass down roughly reached her ears.

Disbelief and shock coloured his tone. "What? Sorry I think the phone cut off or did I actually hear you say Elena."

"**You heard me. The phone didn't cut off…she's back. After forty years…"**

"I assume you saw her and tried to go to talk to her."

"**I did but she walked away while I was in mid sentence." **

Damon sighed.

"How long ago did you approach her?"

"**Just today." **

"How long did you know she was here?"

Stefan sighed and she could hear the hesitation as he spoke words that left her in shock. **"Awhile…I was busy dealing with your surprise return and then when I went feeding in the woods I saw her crouched down and her face shadowed."**

"You _knew_ she was here for so long and you didn't even think to mention me Stefan?" Damon sounded angry, she heard a crack of something snapping.

"**I thought you didn't care. You said you'd moved on and you didn't care where she was or what she was up to." **

"That's not the point-"

"**Damon you do care. Stop pretending." **

"Why do you think I do? Hm? Enlighten me."

"**Because you have feelings for her. I don't know what those feelings are, bad or good. All I know is that you had and still have these feelings for her." **

A sharp sigh emitted from Damon. "Why do you think I have feelings for her?"

"**I saw how close you two were getting. Damon, why did you think I told you those things about how history was not going to repeat with Elena. Why are you pretending like you don't care?"**

Damon ignored the latter of Stefan's words. "Oh you mean the speech with the words where you sounded like a jealous boyfriend, I remember."

Stefan chose to ignore the sarcasm in Damon's tone. "**You didn't answer my question. " **

"I don't need to as far as I'm concerned this conversation is done." Damon's voice began to grow in anger.

"**Damon this conversation isn't over."**

"I say it is."

"**Damon why are you getting angry? You keep saying you don't care. You say that you don't harbor any special feelings towards her so why are you getting so angry?"**

"I'm getting angry because you keep saying things that aren't true. I don't give a damn that she's back, I don't care about her and I don't _love _her. I don't need anyone, I don't care for anyone and I don't need Elena as a friend or anything. As far as I'm concerned she's free to come and go as she wishes." Elena's breath caught in her throat at his stinging words and her eyes burned in sync with the ache in her chest.

"You're her 'boyfriend' or whatever the hell you two call each other. I'm not _anything_ special to her. You're the one who should be hurt, the one who should be angry. Also I alone know the truth of what I feel, you can't tell me what I feel. I don't need to tell you what I feel, you don't have to know. She's back, so what…fine who cares! You go speak with her. Make things good between each other so you two can frolic in your happiness. In your case you'd be brooding while you frolic."

Damon continued his anger reaching a new level. "Good luck."

"**Dam-" **The eldest of the two cut the younger one off.**  
**

"Like I said before, I'm finished with this conversation. I have nothing else to say to you." A sound drifted to her ears and she assumed Damon had hung up by the sound of silence reaching her ears.

Shaky breaths and a growl of anger reached her ears.

The tinkling of glasses drifted to her ears again.

Instantly Elena was shaken out of her state of spacing out.

Warm salty tears landed on her skin and they softly clumped her lashes together.

**I don't give a damn that she's back, I don't care about her and I don't **_**love **_**her.**

She clenched her eyes shut as her body shook.

_Coming here was a bad idea. _

As a wave of pain hit her she bit her bottom lip a little too forcefully. Blood from the puncture, entered her mouth mingling with her saliva and tears.

Her fingers clenched into tight fists at her side and her head dipped down making her tresses cascade around her like a dark curtain.

She struggled with so much effort to keep her from gasping, letting shaky breaths escape her lips but in the end she found as the waves of pain and sorrow grew in power that she couldn't any longer.

Loud shaky breaths poured out of her as she wrapped her arms tightly around her middle.

Her body shook in unison with her shaky breaths and the tears continued to fall onto her cheeks.

A loud gasp of pain left her lips and she was sure he had heard it because the tinkling glass sound ceased.

**Run! **

The one thing her body screamed at her to do was run. However try as she might she couldn't move, she was stuck in her current position of pain.

In that moment it was silent except for her soft infrequent gasps and her shaky breaths.

Then in that instant she heard footsteps heading her way with determination.

_It's all over. _

_No more running away._

_It's time to face the consequences of my actions._

_Now or Never._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Was it too cheesy? I hope it was a good chapter! **

** I shortened the chapter and stopped here because I found I couldn't pump more out of me for this chapter.**

**Thanks all for the reviews and what not, it's encouraging! ^^**

**Until Next Chapter!  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Painful Confrontation

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries which includes both the book and T.V. series. Only L.J. smith owns the character's and anything affiliated with the Vampire Diaries series. I merely am writing a fanfiction plot I came up with and any made up character's that aren't affiliated with Vampire Diaries. **_

_**Summary: **__**Elena left Mystic Fall's out of fear of becoming like Katherine and tearing the Salvatores apart as soon as she notices she is developing more then friendly feelings for the older Salvatore. Time passes and she comes back with new people will both or one Salvatore return. What happens when they do return? How will Elena deal wit**__**h them now that she's a vampire?**_

_**Author's Note: I know it has been awhile since I've updated, this is because of balancing school which has just started yesterday along with the novel I am writing (The material I have posted so far can be found on fiction press under the same name, a total of five or so chapters will be posted on the sight and that's it since I plan to publish it soon. This novel has been a three year project so far for me, four year project soon...possibly.) I am also trying little by little to write whatever I can in between everything else material for an additional chapter for Bloodstream and more chapters for this story and...Voiceless. **_

_**Also this works out, I planned to publish it this early in the morning because I just finished it - the day of the show airing. Anyways please bear with me for now...things will be sort of hectic at certain points and I don't know how much it will effect my writing time. Also I have a stack of library books to read =P (What can I say I'm a book worm!) **_

_**Also note that I took longer this time because before the chapter or the half or quarter I wrote...was unsatisfying and lazy slop to me, I think you guys deserve better than lazily slopped chapters. I mean if you're going to read something you might as well read something done good with effort and not lazily.  
**_

**_Anyways on with the new chapter, you guy's have been waiting for a long time. I won't make you wait any longer. _**

**_P.S. 9 crimes by Damien Rice and Eyes On Fire by Blue Foundation for later on works with this chapter somewhat. I had to use a variety of sad/angry or whatever (to me.) music but I can't really chose...a specific one. So if you have a better one in mind...You're the reader, you decide!  
_**

* * *

Every breath that left her lips shook and sounded raspy.

Her body was conveying its desire to sink to the cool, carpeted floor.

Inside, sadness and panic drifted into every fiber of her.

A dull ache appeared in her throat and she felt as if something was stuck in confines of the fleshy respiratory prison. It would explain partly why she was finding it increasingly - as time passed in what seemed like a slow pace – to breathe.

Elena felt every fiber of her being screaming to give into the choice she had been making for awhile, ever since she came here.

**Flee or Fight. **

_**Flee.**_

The desire, twisted in her mind with disturbing echoes similar to ripples in disturbed waters that were currently her mind.

She didn't know what to do really, she was falling apart inside.

She was a mess.

As every footstep reached her ears at a slow rate, she felt herself flinch each and every time at the sound of the action. Panic only twisted into a tight coil in the pit of her stomach. Everything seemed slow, and the slowness was painful to her in an odd way.

Perhaps because the slowness only served to torture her in some way; it only drug out the confrontation in a unbearable pace.

What was she to say to him? She knew that any lame response that fell from her lips that sounded as if she was pleading and panicked would sound only like pitiful excuses; when in fact they weren't. It would only serve to conjure up any wrath he harbored towards her and fuel it two fold just by the sound of them.

Elena stiffly rested her arms at her sides as she felt her eyes burn. Uncomfortable warmth consumed her body, enveloped her. It only added to the internal distress, the catalytic event occurring inside her.

The words he had uttered with anger had pierced her metaphorical heart; like a small, thin and minuscule harpoon that was fashioned just to pierce the silent, unused organ. That had been haunting her for awhile, ever since she came back.

Her fists clenched at the replay of his hurtful, anger filled words.

**I don't give a damn that she's back, I don't care about her and I don't **_**love **_**her.**

Elena felt her teeth click together and gnash together for a few seconds, the sensation was sensitive and uncomfortable.

Had everything been a lie? Had all the jokes, teasing, and friendliness…all the kindness he had shown her, had they been a farce?

Okay, sure maybe he hadn't loved her, ever…she couldn't change that as much as she wanted him to feel the same, no matter how much pain it caused he didn't care for her?

Then why did he act out in kindness towards at certain times…had he just been playing with her, toying with her emotions. Did he think he could get - whatever he got from one of those cheap, floozies - from her?

Something inside her disagreed but she wasn't so sure. Elena didn't like this…confusion, she felt frustrated as well as on edge due to panic coursing through her which mingled with the pain and sorrow.

Elena was jolted out of her thoughts as liquid warmth landed on her cheeks. Her breaths still were shaky; with tenseness she wiped her tears away. Increasingly she was becoming more aware of the slow footsteps.

She noticed despite the slight tenseness, the shaky breaths emitting from her and the short moment of tears...that on the outside view she was practically the opposite of what she was on the outside.

Inside she was not as still as her exterior was.

Elena knew what she must do now.

She would not show her pain or try to at least to project the turmoil inside of her.

No, she would be strong, and she knew she needed to shut off all her emotions.

Except for one.

That lucky emotion would be anger.

It was perfect, this way she would not show him the weak fool she was truly inside.

How much his words had affected her.

Stubbornly she would be strong in the face of Damon Salvatore and not the opposite; the weak girl that was inside her. The very one that was wishing to sink to her knees, curl up into a ball and let her tears fall as whimpers escaped her soon to be possibly trembling lips.

Negative, she would be strong…as strong as she could be anyways.

As a whoosh of air flung a few unlucky tendrils away from her face, she tilted her head with anger and malice set into her features.

She would be strong, as strong as Elena Gilbert could be…no as strong as Elena _Weylin_ would and could be.

As her eyes locked upon his crystalline cerulean ones she felt the air she was not in need of catch in her already achy, dull throbbing throat.

For a fraction of a second she swore she saw shock and pain mingled with something foreign in his eyes. Anger blazed in his eyes mixing with the pain so evident in his eyes and yet with a simple bat of his lashes, the things she swore she witnessed; that surfaced to reflect in his eyes only dissipated to the unknown inside of him.

He look uninterested, as if her presence meant not a thing to him.

Damon was acting with frustrating indifference.

Elena hated when he would act without care, she wanted him to display his emotions…to see that she wasn't the only one who was affected by the other. She didn't even care in that moment if it was anger, if he displayed violence…used it against her. Elena wanted to see emotion play in those depths. She was being a fool of course and as soon as she realized this she narrowed her eyes in silence and fixed the position of her lips into one of defiance and anger. Added in the angry looking mix, she furrowed her brows.

His lips parted as the sarcastic tone she knew all too well, the one she had become accustomed to drifted past his lips from his voice box. "Why hello Elena…It's so nice to see you again."

**Shock him.**

With clenched fists she simply spoke the phrase she impulsively desired. "Cut the crap Damon Salvatore."

Something flitted across the icy depths of the twin pools that made his eyes.

Perhaps it was anger?

Or even annoyance?

She focused more on her present anger and tuned everything out but him and her…and her anger as she amped up the anger factor further.

The stirrings of wanting to agitate him, to make him mad, to push his buttons to the extreme, entered her body.

Damon made tsking sounds as he placed a hand over his silent heart, fingers splayed as he donned a mocked expression of being wounded. "Such un-lady like words for you, Elena and to an Elder!"

The fingers that were already curled into slightly tight fists, only tightened further at his sarcastic remarks.

Elena was surprised when her voice left her lips, clear and strong. "Like I said Damon, cut the crap, I heard you're phone call with Stefan."

Once again something flitted across the icy depths that made up those twin pools.

"What phone call?" He seemed to want to play the dumb fool as he leaned against the wall behind him, arms crossed and his body all lazy saying that he thought this conversation was pointless and boring.

Her anger intensified slightly at his indifference. "Damon, don't play dumb! I'm asking you a serious question! I don't find whatever 'mind game' of yours that you're trying to play with me – funny!"

Damon waved it off and rolled his eyes with nonchalance. "Oh…that phone call, y'know Elena…It's not nice to listen in to people's private conversations. Or break into private properties. Also I think I'm pretty damn funny and another thing…I am not playing any _game_ with you."

As she spoke Elena found her gaze fixed away from him; her eyes looked and searched for a invisible, imaginary spot on the wall. " Well at the moment your _attempt_ to be humorous is not endearing or charming at all…so quit it while your ahead. I am not amused Dam-"

His voice was filled with venom and irritation as he ignored part of her sentence. "I'm supposed to care why? I mean I'm not here for _your_ entertainment. Are I? I have better things, more important things to deal with."

Internally she flinched at his words, he was starting to retaliate in his own sarcastic way. It was sort of his self defensive mechanism at times, right now she wished he would turn it off and really express how he felt. She wanted him to show his anger even if she saw a glimpse for a simple minute. Elena wanted to see it, to see that she was getting to him.

That she wasn't the only one who was feeling something here.

She decided she would fight back. "I don't find your presence entertaining; even if you were trying to be entertaining at the moment…I wouldn't be entertained. You don't think I have better things as well, other people I'd want to be with?"

_**Not true, you want to be with him. You want to just go over there and wrap your arms around him while you bury your face in his chest with closed eyes. **_

_Be quiet!_

Elena thought she was hearing hurt in his words as he spoke but she wasn't sure since he was blocking things fairly well. "So why are you here then, if I am so unimportant hmm?"

_Oh, Great…_

_**So what're you gonna tell Damon ol boy? That you just had to see him! That you've missed him after so many decades of not aging? Yea go ahead and do that and see what he says. **_

_Shut up!_

_**Listen, you have to answer him soon…with a lie…the truth or a half truth or some alternate truth! **_**Something **_**at least…because you probably look strange lost in your thoughts here…ignoring him. **_

Elena opened her mouth with the intention of saying something, not sure what she was going to say but her mind seemed to gain control of her voice box and produce an answer for him. "I wanted to speak to…Stefan. I ran off during lunch while he was in mid sentence and I know it was rude of me. However I couldn't speak to him...with him so _excited_ in front of everyone."

Damon snorted and unhooked his arms, they relaxed at his sides. A amused expression graced his features lightly. "You ran away from my little brother? Is everything not good in paradise? Are you two having a bad lovers quarrel a spat?"

She crossed her arms and locked her gaze with his, which he rejected. "No, Damon…I don't even think we're together…wait why does that even matter?"

Damon shrugged uninterested. "No reason, well if you're done with these pointless questions…the door is down the hall. I'll be sure to let St. Stefan know that you were here…I bet he'll be glad to know. I bet he'll brood just a little less." He pivoted and strode down the hall. Elena got a glimpse of his fingers clenched into fists.

Her stubborn nature wouldn't back down until she confronted him about the phone call, about his words. At the same time inside she wanted to run back home and wrap the bed sheets around her.

Her stubborn nature won out of course and she found herself following Damon down the hall and into the den.

She was met with sight of his bare back, the shirt thrown across the couch nearest to him.

Elena hadn't before noticed the ends of his dampened hair curling slightly.

She ignored these facts as she felt her softening for a second however with a single breath and some focusing she was back to her previous state.

She assumed he was in front of one of the many islands that were stationed around the house, that housed decanters of alcohol because of the tinkling of what sounded like glass.

His head tipped back and Elena caught the glint of the crystal class, the amber liquid was being drained away.

Roughly the crystal class clattered against the wooden table's surface. Damon tilted his head to acknowledge her ever so slightly. "You're still here?"

Elena scoffed to herself but she knew he caught it. "Of course! I want answers Damon."

He sighed and poured more amber colored liquid with a sweet yet strong, kick to it; it drifted to her nose. "About what?"

"I already told you awhile ago, don't try to avoid it or change the subject. Was everything a lie? Were you just a cold unfeeling bastard who was toying with my emotions; because you thought you would benefit from it? Was Georgia a lie? I mean if I mean nothing to you I assume so." She crossed her arms and she saw his whole body tense.

He was silent after awhile but he forcefully and greedily knocked back all of the contents and roughly placed it upon the wooden desk. She heard the sound of cracking glass and she knew she had begun to truly accomplish getting him angry. "Oh so I'm also a cold, unfeeling bastard. I thought I was a self serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities?"

"You tell me Damon. I mean I really want to know…did anything hold significance for you. Was our 'friendship' whatever kind of 'friendship' we had…one big lie? Every happy moment was it planned out? Did you just want to use me like those cheap girls you pick up randomly for a meal? " She was getting really angry, excited even. She knew he was getting angrier by the minute as well.

Then she said the wrong thing. She knew he'd be extremely pissed off. "Did you think for one second maybe…that you were the reason I left decades and decades ago?"

Damon instantly with vampire speed pivoted and faced her with a cocky smirk infused with anger. He was pissed she knew everything in his face was reflecting the anger he was feeling. His whole body started to shake and she saw his fists clench. Elena felt the need to wipe that cocky smirk off his face.

"_Me? _How could've I been the reason why you left! You just upped and left do you know I searched for you for a little while because little puppy eating Stefan! Was brooding and mopping around the house, he kept harassing me asking me what I'd done. I wondered myself! I thought you were dead! Or something to that extent...but Stefan kept mumbling nonsense like he'd know if you were dead!" He sharply exhaled as Elena parted her lips to speak.

He wouldn't let her though, he continued on. "Stefan was getting so annoying; he kept breathing down my neck asking me what I'd done to you…what I'd said to you. That move you pulled, that stunt…was stupid. Even for one second I bet you didn't think about how it would affect people, who you would hurt. No you were being selfish and you just thought everything was going to be fine! Wake up woman! People still move on, everything still goes on even if you're not here. You know what; I could've cared less if you left Elena. You were just another human here to entertain me."

Damon paused and took a breath, their gazes locked and his sent an icy chill down her back. She definitely knew he was pissed beyond hell. "I can live without you Elena, I don't need you. Also here's a little bonus fact I'd like to add in…just like _Katherine _you're selfish. That move was selfish! You and her never left a note and yet you two roam the earth freely still…you never once sent a signal that you were fine…I guess you and Katherine have the selfishness, physical appearance and being a vampire in common. Looks like you're turning into life size copy of her."

Elena bit her lips and felt the desire to hit him overcome her. Elena's palms tingled with the burning urge; his words had hurt her. She had _never_ heard him use that level of anger with her. Impulsively she walked over quickly towards him and her hand was relived from the urge as it made contact with the flesh of his face. His head stayed upturned from the impact and a mixed pink and red flush blossomed from the area her hand had made contact with.

Elena slowly backed away a couple of steps from his form. His gaze was fixed on her with unidentifiable emotions except anger flitting across the cerulean depths.

She noticed with internal shock he was breathing slightly heavy, a strange volatile ice fury was burning in the twin cerulean depths. She instantly spotted the dark veins begin to surface; he was little by little 'vamping' out.

Her eyes began to burn and he uttered words that made her literally freeze. "Leave now, before I do something I regret…I don't want to see your Katherine like face. It'll only serve to make me angrier."

Surprising herself she uttered something to him. "You really are a cold bastard Damon...and a self serving psychopath." Malice mixed with venom and hurt colored her tone.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Really I hope you do~ **_

**_Thanks for reading, and all the reviews, favorites and subscriptions._**

**_Until next chapter! Chapter fourteen! ^^  
_**


	14. Chapter 14: Flashback

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries which includes both the book and T.V. series. Only L.J. smith owns the character's and anything affiliated with the Vampire Diaries series. I merely am writing a fanfiction plot I came up with and any made up character's that aren't affiliated with Vampire Diaries. **_

_**Summary: **__**Elena left Mystic Fall's out of fear of becoming like Katherine and tearing the Salvatores apart as soon as she notices she is developing more then friendly feelings for the older Salvatore. Time passes and she comes back with new people will both or one Salvatore return. What happens when they do return? How will Elena deal wit**__**h them now that she's a vampire?**_

_**Author's Note: Another update, school's been keeping me busy. I'm on week two of back to school or week three. **_

_**Anyways I'm not going to babble...however episode two was a thumbs up as always. **_

_**On with the story!  
**_

* * *

_**"You really are a cold bastard Damon...and a self serving psychopath." Malice mixed with venom and hurt colored her tone. **_

Damon felt the air knock out of him and the world shift underneath him. The way she had spoken it, had been in a tone she had never associated with him, this level of anger she had directed at him was strange to him.

There had been times when she had been angry with him and he would admit not always without good reason. However, she had never sounded as if she had truly despised the sight of him even if it was only minuscule.

His throat constricted and he found the air he didn't need becoming stifling as time passed. Damon wished he could avert his gaze from her icy stare, the glare she was sending his way was filled with intense anger, daggers, venom and malice. As if the sight of _him_ angered her. Her eyes narrowed as the anger filled her expression.

She pivoted and suddenly - with a speed he was unaccustomed being associated with Elena - she was out of the den and he heard the door slam shut.

He stood there in silence his face still contorted in his expression of anger and disgust with the added sarcastic, venomous sneer. His body frozen into position like a statue.

Slowly it melted away and as the aloneness sank in he turned around tensely and poured himself a drink.

No thought crossed his mind as he went on with his ministration that is until he set himself onto the couch before the blazing fire in the cool stone fireplace.

He sipped at his drink as his thoughts were set free from somewhere inside of him.

He had been an idiot, no an ass. Damon shouldn't have spoken those words that were so untrue, even in a bout of anger they were unacceptable.

He was hurt and he had to lash out somehow. Stupidly he had just shot of his mouth without care once _again_.

Elena was nothing like _Katherine_.

However he was still angered and hurt by her actions, her words. When she left…Stefan had moped and brooded more than usual, if that was even possible. He had confronted Damon on the situation at first.

* * *

_Damon languidly lay against the length of the couch sipping a crystal glass of bourbon, the alcohol slid down his throat with pleasant burning warmth._

_Clattering footsteps echoed to his ears, he could sense the urgency and the determination by the fast pace of the footsteps. _

_He felt his brother's presence before he actually saw him. _

"_Back so soon? Did all the forest creatures get smart and finally decided to have an intervention against you?" _

_His brother's voice left his lips tight, straining to be calm as anger seeped through and Damon even hinted at the demanding note in it. "What did you say to Elena?" _

_Damon sighed getting bored with his brother already. "You're so insistent Stefan, why don't you just lay back and relax for once…I mean someone of your age needs to relax once in awhile. You'll get frown lines and I don't think you want that. Soon you're forehead will be crowded with creases from all that intense brooding of yours." He sipped his drink as his brother answered back. _

"_Damon. I'll ask one more time. What. Did. You. Say. To. Elena?" He glanced up into the fire. _

"_I have no idea Stefan, I haven't spoken to her since yesterday…or was that a few days ago…" Damon trailed off._

_He continued with an amused smile. "Why? Did you two have a lovers spat?" Stefan growled._

"_You must have said something Damon because she's gone!" Damon's eyes snapped up to look at his brother's fury filled face. _

"_What, come again?" _

"_She. Left. Damon!" Damon tightened his hold on the glass as he spoke up with a harsh questioning tone. _

"_What do you mean she left Stefan?" _

"_I mean, she's gone for good." _

"_How do you know that for sure, maybe she's taken a vacation or maybe she left a note or something behind?" Damon sipped at his drink idly as he looked away trying to cover up the information that had just shaken him to the core._

"_No, because Jenna is still here and so is Jeremy. Damon…Jenna said she hasn't seen her all day and a good amount of her belongings are missing. Jeremy told Jenna when he had seen her, it was only of her in her car ripping down the road. She looked like she was running away from something. On top of that, just before all of that Jenna had heard her mumble something like…I need to get out of here, I can't stay. Not with him." Damon felt Stefan's accusing stare trying to burn right through them with white hot intensity. _

_**Him? **_

_Monotonously Damon spoke up. "So how did you get this info from Jenna?"_

"_I went over to go see Elena and Jenna was frantically mumbling some things, Jeremy told me a good bit of information as well." Stefan simply stated._

_She had really left, fled Mystic Falls without a warning or a note. He could remember them both teasing each other just few days before and even yesterday for the briefest of moments. _

_He should have actually seen this, he had noticed she had been a little off. _

_She had acted strange lately ever since after Isobel's appearance. _

"_So you instantly thought of me?" Damon suddenly glanced up at his little brother. _

_He just stared at him with narrowed eyes and furrowed brows in silence. His brother's expression said it all. _

"_Of course…That's what I thought." He muttered to himself, got up and began walking to one the tables scattered around the area. Damon finished the rest of his drink and poured himself another glass of bourbon. _

_He wasn't going to show his brother his anger, his hurt that the information he had just processed wrought on him. There was no way he would show Stefan…he didn't care if it was his 'male pride'. _

_He couldn't believe it she was gone…had he really done something, if he did, what did he do? What had he said wrong…I mean Damon had to admit he messed things up a couple of times…okay more than a couple. However he couldn't remember anything about him hurting her, messing up with her…not __**recently**__ anyways. _

_So what had gone wrong? _

_His brother was persistent. "Damon…I asked you what you did to her, to make her leave." _

_His brother was becoming irritating. "Damon!" _

_Damon clenched the glass he was holding and roughly slammed his glass down onto the table, the bourbon sloshed around in the glass. He had found a loophole, a way to get angry with an excuse for doing so…instead of really getting caught because he was dealing with the frustration, pain…hurt and anger at Elena's action. _

_He whirled around to meet Stefan's fierce and accusing gaze. "Shut up! I'm tired of you accusing me for all of your problems! Why do you immediately point the damned finger at me?"_

"_Because, I know you Damon! I know how you are. You love to get under people's skin! You love to play games…and you don't give a damn about who you hurt! You only think narcissistically about yourself…about you and you're self pleasure." Damon's fist clenched he was going to make his brother shut up in a second if he didn't do it himself __**very**__ soon. _

"_You don't know what you're talking about Stefan. I didn't do anything! In all of your fit of rage, while you were busy questioning me, interrogating me, did you ever think maybe it was something you did? Something you said, it's not always my fault Stefan." He saw his brother's body tense and his jaw tense as well. _

_White hot anger coursed through him and Damon narrowed his eyes with an additional icy chill. Stefan's eyes narrowed and matched his icy, challenging expression until he turned and left with angry strides. _

_Something cracked in the house and then something akin to a shattering noise accompanied the cracking. Silence poured through out the house until he heard the noise of the door slam and a car ripping down the road. _

_Damon stood there breathing heavily trying to control the white hot anger burning in his blood. It was threatening to burn him up if he didn't release it and soon he knew he wouldn't be able to control himself. _

_He felt the change within him happen little by little as stood there, breathing heavily. The vampire inside of him was surfacing. _

_Damon didn't even try to stop himself anymore, the anger was to much…and he knew as he finished 'vamping' out he was about to go into a frenzy of some sort. _

_It was confirmed as Damon grabbed his glass and threw the glass at the fireplace, a roar of anger coupled it._

_Quickly he swept the glass decanters onto the floor as he stepped away trying to search for something else worth breaking, something satisfying to break. Seeing other glasses he smashed them too in a blind fit of anger. His mind was fogged up with the hurt and anger intertwining with each other. _

_Soon Damon found himself with one of the glasses he had gotten from one of the few unbroken islands of decanters. He slumped on the ground, in front of the blazing fire as his back touched the bottom of the couch. For a moment he stayed still with his hands cradling his head. _

_The fire crackled and blazed forcefully, causing his head to turn and stare at it. His hand grasped the glass and he consumed the contents greedily. _

_Desperate to numb him, the emotions he had fought so long ago to keep locked away were too much to deal with._

_With a blink of an eye he shut off the pain, flipping the switch and just gazed into the fire._

_

* * *

_Damon felt the volatile white hot anger begin to set him alight from the inside and he felt anger soak into his mind.

Try as he might he was unable to turn that switch off and it scared him as he felt red tinge his vision. His breaths passed by raggedly as his grip on the glass tightened, a crack etching into the crystal's surface.

With a sharp gush of air he stood and angrily vaulted the glass at the stone fire place. The glass shattered against the stone, the alcohol spilled into the fire place making the fire blaze and roar loudly for a minute.

Control was slipping form his body quickly.

All he could think about was the anger and hurt Elena had caused him.

Just like before he swept the glass materials onto the floor from two spots that held them. With anger he snapped a wooden table in half, almost getting the splinters in skin. He threw the snapped table into the fire place and watched it burn.

His hands itched with the desire to break more things but he knew he needed to calm down before he got out of control.

His hard breathing quieted after moment but the tenseness of his body and the trembling didn't cease.

With a groan of frustration he plopped on his back onto the couch and flung a wrist over his eyes.

After awhile of laying silence, no thoughts he allowed to pour into his mind he heard the door open and close. Footsteps clunked towards his form and he felt a pillow hit him.

Roughly he removed his arm and looked into brown, oak green orbs. His face contorted in annoyance at the disruption of his quiet time.

"What the hell happened?" Stefan focused on him, determination to get some answers from Damon set into his features.

"What do you think the _hell_ happened Stefan? Can't you smell it?" irritation at stupid questions stirred in him.

"Elena's been here." He was simple and straightforward.

Damon rolled his eyes at the obvious as he abruptly sat up, craning his neck to stare at Stefan.

"No _really _Captain Obvious_?_ You know when I expected to be reunited with your little girlfriend…I expected to see her at the prime age of her high fifties, married with children? Not frozen in time and a creature of the night Stefan." Stefan's face twisted and he looked as annoyed as Damon felt.

"Damon…we aren't…" Damon waved it off with a roll of his eyes.

"Whatever." He breathed out, he got up quickly. Damon walked to one of the untouched islands and poured himself a glass of scotch.

He was beginning to feel the alcohol get to him, with every swallow he felt more drunk and loosened up.

"Damon, what happened in here?" He felt Stefan's questioning gaze on him as he necked back a hefty amount of the contents. He knew what he was referring to, the books spread across the area, broken glass and the missing table.

"Stuff broke." He simply said.

"How?" Stefan asked.

Rolling his eyes he wasn't in the mood for all this stupid questions, couldn't his brother leave him alone to wallow in his anger and hurt.

His voice slurred slightly as he spoke in sarcastic tones. "Edward Cullen wandered in…thus! KABOOM! His sparkly skin set the furniture on fire and caused the glass to shatter. I was blinded by his sparklyness! My eyes still burn Stefan!" Damon covered his eyes and purposefully shook his body trying to pretend he was in pain.

Sniggers started to bubble from his lips until he found himself tilting his head back and letting laughter rip out from his throat.

Minutes passed by and as he felt a burn beginning to throb in somewhere in the regions of his gut or stomach this made him quiet, only letting a few chuckles pass his lips.

Stefan's arms were crossed, his forehead creased as he adorned an expression that conveyed he wasn't amused at all by Damon's joke.

Seeing his brother's expression made the amusement factor decrease a little so he decided to walk away from this unliving, walking, gloomy rain cloud. "Stefan…you are no fun at all."

As the words passed his lips he blurred downstairs to where the freezer with the mountain of blood bags he had stashed away. Scooping up a hefty amount, a single one hanging in his mouth he blurred to the kitchen carefully opened the fridge door. Quickly he tossed the blood bags into the fridge and grabbed another blood bag.

A change in the air alerted Damon that Stefan had entered the room he ignored his brother's reappearance and proceeded into heating up the blood. He fished out a dried glass and drummed his finger against the counter top, he wished it would hurry and heat up.

"So what was Elena here for?" Damon sighed at his brother's perseverance.

"She said she wanted to talk to you about her…running away from you in school." A chuckle escaped from him at the replay of that information and his lips upturned in a mischievous smile.

"And…"

Stefan sounded irrupting at Damon's sudden drift off. "And what?"

His face broke into a devilish, crooked grin. "She was all over me Stefan; she couldn't keep her hands off of me." He mockingly groaned in pleasure, his head lazily tipped back.

"Really Damon?" Disbelief clouded his tone.

"No…Stefan she and I kissed." He turned around to look at his brother, ignoring the trill of the beep emitting from the microwave. Stefan's face twisted in a dark expression.

"What."

_Ah, the green monster returns._

He decided to have a little fun.

Damon with a serious expression he nodded and Stefan's expression only darkened. He was cracking up inside at how well, how easily he had fooled Stefan. Damon enjoyed teasing and joking around with his brother like this.

His voice slurred further. "Stefan…the feeling of her lips was truly delicious it made me want to taste her…she was soo _delicious_." Damon licked his lips as another groan of pleasure drifted from his lips and he winked at his brother, laughing inside as he took in Stefan's twisting features.

This action seemed to set his brother over the edge. With a snarl of fury he lunged at his brother and Damon found himself against the wall. He hadn't been surprised, he had expected it…he had been taunting his brother with untrue things for that reason.

Additionally Damon wanted to release the pain, hurt and anger inside of him coupled with the frustration winding like a tight wire in him. So fighting with his brother proved to be efficient at the moment, it wasn't much but it was making things a little better.

"Liar!" Stefan screamed in his face that was paired with a cool glare.

Damon just smirked and pushed Stefan away from him, sending him to hit his lower back against the edge of the counter top. This simple action seemed to piss Stefan off because Stefan lunged at him again and caused Damon to hit his head against the wall.

_This isn't fun anymore._

His throat had begun to throb with the awakening thirst he was very familiar with.

Damon was starting to get annoyed more then he had been for the few past minutes. "Get. Away. From. Me." He felt the change within him happen.

Stefan's eyes just narrowed as he stayed frozen in position and he backed away with a deep breath, eyes closed. Slowly he retreated to his previous, more human looking state.

Damon silently walked to the microwave and popped it open. He removed the bag and replaced it with the other one lying on the counter. After setting it to the time span he wanted he ripped open the blood bag and poured the red contents into a glass and drank greedily.

As warm blood poured into him he felt himself relax, his muscles loosen.

With an arched eyebrow he spoke out loud. "God, you're still here? Pull a Houdini and vamoose already…you're making me feel uncomfortable with those boring eyes of yours. What are you checking me out or something because if you are...brother that's gross! I know I'm deliciously irresistible but damn Stefan! That would be sick!"

Stefan ignored his joking words and simply said said with a matter of fact tone. "I'm not leaving Damon."

Sighing he sipped at the blood as his eyes focused onto the microwave. "Ugh, both you and _her_ practically said the same thing."

Silence drifted to his ears and then his brother's voice broke the silence. "Damon there's something you're hiding and you need to tell me."

"No I don't…I'll admit there was something extra but it's none of your business. It was personal and pretty much irrelevant…well to you." The microwave beeped at him signaling it was done with its task.

He drained the blood quickly, relishing in the warmth it tinged his insides with.

Damon retrieved the blood bag and fished for its companionable 'straw' and walked away from the kitchen ignoring his brother again. Clomping towards the den he noticed it had been cleaned and reorganized, no doubt by his brother. Glass was missing on certain sections and so was a single wooden table. Knowing his brother he'd replace the table in a few days or so.

Sluggishly Damon clomped towards one of the other islands that were untouched by his wrath. Damon poured half of blood and half of scotch into his glass.

He sloshed the drink together gently mixing the two liquids together before bringing it to his lips.

He lowered the glass again as he felt his brother's presence again. "Jesus Stefan! What are you my own personal broody shadow?"

"What did she tell you?" Damon rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Damon I need to know!" Clenching his teeth his brows furrowed.

"Why! Stefan, are you going to die without knowing?"

"No bu-"

His brother was really, really getting on his nerves this _time_.

Couldn't he have a moment's peace?

"I'm done with this." Damon sighed he was tired of Stefan's game of interrogation.

Grabbing the blood bag and the glass he blurred up to his room.

As he laid upright against his sideboard, feet lazily crossed, sipping the half blood, half alcohol contents of the glass. With the door closed he felt more at ease, it was a small, thin barrier between Stefan and him but it was a barrier nonetheless and he was content with just that.

With a sigh he consumed more of the glasses contents and relaxed his muscles.

As the hurt and pain roared up again he lapsed into silence and drowned himself in the blood and alcohol readily available to him.

Since he couldn't flick that switch he so desperately wanted to, he decided to numb himself through other means.

Sipping at his glass his gaze fixed on something faraway.

A frown slowly etched onto his lips as his mind and himself drifted away.

* * *

**_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed it as always._**

**_Again thank you for all the reviews, favouriting and subscriptions!_**

**_Until the next chapter, my comrades! ^^  
_**


	15. Chapter 15: Past Haunting

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries which includes both the book and T.V. series. Only L.J. smith owns the character's and anything affiliated with the Vampire Diaries series. I merely am writing a fanfiction plot I came up with and any made up character's that aren't affiliated with Vampire Diaries. **_

_**Summary: **__**Elena left Mystic Fall's out of fear of becoming like Katherine and tearing the Salvatores apart as soon as she notices she is developing more then friendly feelings for the older Salvatore. Time passes and she comes back with new people will both or one Salvatore return. What happens when they do return? How will Elena deal wit**__**h them now that she's a vampire?**_

_**Author's Note: Finally I update! This a very long update well kind of...? Probably like the longest one if ever done for this story. Anyways I hope you enjoy! ^^**_

**_P.S. Did you see the extended promo for episode four! Woo! Truly a Damon and Elena moment...I hope. I hope that's Elena playing pool! Please let it not be a Katherine trick! Though I have a strong feeling it's Elena~!_**

_**Okay read on! Hope it's not...'crappy'  
**_

* * *

The forest was shadowed as she ran mindlessly through its rough terrain. Her body knew how to move precisely, her muscles knew when to flex and contract…even how much to stretch.

It seemed like it was a separate thing apart from her at the moment. She knew though that it was because of her vampiric abilities that this was possible, if she were human she would end up tripping and cracking her head against a random boulder or smash her face into the ground.

The leaves of the trees and even the pine needles dipped and swayed against the force of the breeze passing through, they made the shadows rustle.

She had one objective that burned in her mind and she planned to go through it, she wouldn't stop until she reached her destination.

Her eyes locked onto the huge boulder before her. With a deep breath she pushed her body to increase the speed greatly and she relaxed her muscles with the intent of conquering the obstacle before her. With a pleasant flush of her muscles she lithely sprung upwards and landed as graceful as a cat, only to presume running.

Adrenaline pushed her body along she knew, she ran on it because she didn't feel exhausted as she ran in silence. She was seeking the delicious burn of working muscles, the stretching and flexing.

With feline like grace she conquered the forest terrain and found herself standing in front of the Weylin house. The sun was beginning to set and the glimmers of orange light bounced off of any reflective surface it could manage to reach.

Slowly she sluggishly clomped up the steps and tried the handle. The door silently swung open and she slowly closed it and blurred upstairs silently. As she shut the door of the room shaky breaths escaped her and she clutched her head, she was going through almost the same reaction she had when she found out Stefan was a vampire.

Now that she was alone she could break into as many pieces as she wanted to.

Elena felt her eyes sting with upcoming tears and her throat constrict as strangled sobs left her huddled form. She hugged her knees and rested her forehead upon them with closed eyes.

_I really must be like Katherine._

Those words he had said, had torn her up inside. He had been right; she had been selfish just thinking about her fears, her panic and her problems. Elena hadn't even thought that much about anyone else…until later.

Silently she stared at nothing as warm tears fell upon her cheek and down to her chin in gentle rivulets. She clenched her teeth as shaky, ragged breaths continued to leave her.

She hated feeling like this, this helpless and alone, this _hurt_. She felt like one of those teenage girls that hopelessly ate chocolates and cried herself dry until even that action hurt her. There was nothing to be done about it though because Damon had already hurt her and she felt the remnants of anger still drift in her system. So she flicked the vampire switch.

She needed to feel cool and not hurt right now.

Determination set into her.

With a sharp breath she wiped her cheeks sullenly and stood up as shakes racked her body.

Elena walked slowly to the bathroom and turned to the claw foot tub and twisted the dials to the perfect warm temperature.

Elena silently poured a mixture of lavender and sandalwood bath oils with a few additional drops of patchouli and some rose infused bath mineral crystals. When she felt that there was enough water she turned off the taps and peeled her clothes. Slowly she slipped in, relishing in the extremely pleasant warmth of the water and the relaxing oils drifting to her nose.

As she let the scents of the relaxing herbal oils sink into her, her muscles loosening and her body relaxed as the warmth seeped into her bones.

She rested her head onto the wall in bliss; her mind began to drift as her eyes drifted themselves across the mix of modern and old design of this room.

She remembered Zephyr telling her this had been his younger sister's room, Helena who had also been a vampire. Over the centuries she had modernized the bathroom to suit her tastes and you could say recently the room had been left vacant. Elena was surprised to see that both their tastes had been similar. Elena had…lucked out.

Though, she would have taken what was given to her regardless.

Elena's eyes suddenly began to droop sleepily, her lashes fluttering as she tried to keep her eyes open. The warmth of the water was lulling her to sleep and the aroma of the relaxant herb oils weren't helping either. So she began to wash and when she was done and even though the water was still very warm she got out and wrapped a towel around her snugly.

Grabbing her clothes she disposed of them, placing them into the hamper. With bare feet padding against the floor as she walked she sat at the table in front of the huge mirror in her room.

With a sigh she brushed her hair gently with the comb and when she was satisfied she slipped into a black, fringed blue lace accented camisole and matching blue and black boy shorts.

She fished out her diary and a pen. However when she had finally gotten it open she stared at the lines blankly, pen poised to write. Except she couldn't think of what to write, she didn't know where to begin…or where to end.

She had so much to say and yet it also was – in her mind- so little.

She scrawled the day's date and inscribed onto the second line two words.

_Dear Diary,_

She stopped and took a breath allowing her thoughts to flit across her mind freely.

Her hand slowly began to write and pick up speed as she felt herself pouring herself into the entry.

_I've made a mess of things. I've sometimes found myself regretting the decision to return to Mystic Falls and now I feel it… much more than ever. _

_Seeing Stefan brought the sense of warmth and the security his presence usually brings to me, yet I found the memories rushing back and he seemed to get upset…I expected no less of him though. I had to leave him in mid sentence because I needed to leave; I don't think I could have dealt with him getting so __**excited**__ in public._

_This…encounter didn't wound me as much as it should have. _

_Just after…a few minutes after me entering the boarding house…I heard the phone call. Damon said…some things that left marks inside. I found out at least that he doesn't care for me like I want him too…so I can stop with the hopeless…hoping. _

_Like the love struck fool I was…the stubbornness and anger overtook me and I found myself fishing for answers. Demanding them even…of course when Damon got angry I shouldn't have expected any less but I got the insults this time. I got the __**Katherine**__ comparison and the bit of the conversation (his part of the words before I left.) still echoes in my mind and I want it to stop. _

_It was strange to hear him speak to me like that…I've never heard that tone directed at me and it scares me…because I think whatever sort of relationship we have, the bridge of trust has burned down; probably from the moment I left, from the moment I walked in…or even left town. _

_I've royally…messed up._

_No not even messed up, I've royally __**screwed**__ things up._

_I don't know what to do anymore but to go on at this point. Maybe be unfeeling on topics involving Damon Salvatore, since he is the one that I'm easily emotionally affected by. _

_I need to…move on; maybe it worked out this way for the best. _

_Maybe it's a sign…_

_At one point I'd have told anyone I didn't have more then friendly feelings for Damon. _

_I found out later on that I'd been lying to myself and I was trying to compress the side of me that loved him. I didn't want to fall in love with both Salvatores…and my worry became true except I've more or less fallen out of love with Stefan…there is a lingering love like emotions but I think I care for him simply now as more of a friend or a brother._

_Damon will always be another story…but he will never know, at least for now. I'm scared of how he will react beside cockily to that piece of information. I'll probably be taunted; teased and mocked…I don't expect anything less than brutal._

_I deserve no less and expect no less from him._

_No matter my silent heart will always be for Damon, even if he rejects it…rips it out, stomps on it and hands me back the mangled shredded remains. _

_I'll take it because…I'm a fool for him and I've fallen in love with him…or at least it feels this way, I know how real love is supposed to feel like…and I think I am going through it. _

_I don't care if this is one sided and unrequited love…I still love him; I just wish the hurt would go away. _

_Little by little I find myself numbing as well…though._

_At the moment I feel like just sitting here and staring out the window in silence, my heart has been broken and ripped out and mangled. _

_I just want to curl into a ball and claw my way out of my skin because I feel weak…and I can't muster up the strength to pull myself together…even as I feel myself falling apart by the seams, the very fabric stitches of myself and right now…I don't even care. _

_Yet the question has been ever still turning in my mind…_

_Am I really like __**Katherine**__?_

_- Elena_

With sluggish movements she shut her diary and tucked her pen and the book away somewhere secret.

Elena retrieved a spare blanket she stowed away in a black chest by her bed. She just recently had brought into the room. She grabbed her headphones and music device on the way.

Her bare feet padded as she slowly walked to the large window ledge and she installed the ear buds into her ears and after finding the song she listened to her selection.

As she outstretched her legs against the length of the window seat she gazed out to the forestry around her. The red and oranges blazed in beautiful tones and the yellows mixed with the fiery gems that seemed set the sky alight.

Usually the scenery evoked warmth and calm.

She couldn't reach out and fully take in its beauty.

It was too bright for her, too happy.

Huddling and wrapping herself in the black and blue accented blanket she averted her gaze to the leaves and pines on the various trees that silently danced to their own forest melody.

The scenery seemed to change before she knew it.

This scenery laid before her drew her in.

Beyond the window lay the darkening sky, misty midnight blues dotted with hints of silver thin night sky mist. With heightened eyesight she picked up twinkling stars shinning and shimmering gently and at the corner, the most beautiful thing that stood out was the silver white, mystifying moon.

It seemed to glow with its on special magic…it's on celestial light and the mystical life that pulsed from it drew her in, it was the only thing she was opening herself to.

Elena suddenly felt a hand upon on her shoulder, the warmth in the gesture began to seep into her skin.

She didn't turn and acknowledge it, she knew who it was but didn't feel like moving.

"Elena?"

Silence and the soft music drifted from her the headphones and into her ears.

She was becoming more and more disconnected.

"Elena? What's wrong?" She made out the worried tones in the soft male voice.

As soon as warm arms encircled her and she felt her self shift and a warm body wrapped around her own, head resting on her shoulder she felt her throat begin to tighten and her eyes begin a the rush of such a warm, caring gesture.

The quilt wrapped around both bodies like sheath that covered up to the mid collarbone area. The scent of musky, expensive, pleasant smelling cologne reached her nose and she closed her eyes. Warm arms moved and encircled around her waist.

The warmth covered her back and she felt sheathed in its intensity.

Except for the music streaming into her ears, it was silent.

That is until the door swung open, slowly she tilted her head to see who was standing still in the middle of the entry way and the exit, standing in the middle of the doorframe.

Jade cat like eyes locked onto her brown ones.

Echoing the man curled up against her, comfortingly and brotherly he was still as a statue. "What happened Elena?"

Quietly she spoke in an emotionless tone. "I went to the Salvatore boarding house."

A sharp breath sounded. "What? Again?"

Asher began to stroke her tresses as he spoke softer and calmer then Zephyr, she heard him struggling with it though. "Are you okay?"

Zephyr's anger filled voice cut in. "More importantly did Salvatore hurt you?"

"No…not physically at least." Her voice drifted to a murmur at the last part.

She knew Zephyr's anger was directed at Damon. She knew he meant his words as he spoke them with a dark anger edge. "He still hurt you, I'm gonna make him eat Vervain. I'll make him eat it until he can't even move for a damn month! Until he's bleeding it and its setting him alight!"

Elena knew Zephyr would probably make him suffer more and she was glad somewhere inside that Asher stopped him. "Zephyr No! Not now, we need to be here for Elena…as much as I'd like to go there and pound the little…" Asher drifted off; she got what he was saying though.

Asher began to rub her back soothingly "We just can't Zeph…El needs us."

Zephyr sighed. "Yea okay...Hey! When did you start becoming all serious, that's supposed to be my job Ash."

Asher's laughter pulsed through her from his chest to her back. "Hey! I can be serious, I just choose when I want to be."

"Whatever." Zephyr breathed out and headed over, lifting her legs and placing them on his lap as he sat down quietly.

"Hey." Zephyr said break the minute of silence.

She lifted her eyes to meet his jade catlike ones. "You look detached, like _that_ night."

Instantly her body shivered against her will.

_That_ night was a terrible memory that haunted and creeped up on unexpectedly and lately ever since she arrived to Mystic falls her mind decided to give her a rest on that memory and torture her with Salvatore problems.

Her voice was devoid of emotion as she spoke. "I don't know what is more terrible _that_ night or what's happening right now. Both have such terrible aspects." A warm head rested on her shoulder snugly.

"I'm glad we found you in time…I don't want to know what would've happened if we hadn't rescued you from those…evil…." He drifted off as his eyes fixed onto the nightfall outside.

"I'd have probably been either dead, a blood slave – I'd rather be dead than be that – or a vampire minion… or _worse_." Elena drifted off and looked at the dark scenery outside.

As her mind drifted to the terrible memory her mind seemed to want to haunt her after awhile of not torturing her about it, she found herself breathe out a simple sentence. "_That _night felt like a living nightmare."

* * *

_Cool hands gripped the material of her shirt as she was roughly dragged down a darkened alleyway. _

_Her heart was racing furiously as fear and panic slammed into her and tainted her system. _

_Elena's breaths were short and ragged, her throat tight…constricted as a dull throbbing ache pulsed in the confines that were her throat. Her whole body quaked in fear. _

_She felt like she was going to __**die**__. _

_Any second now and she could, a stab to the heart, slowly having blood drained tortuously while she was alive or quick and clean; her neck snapped without a second's hesitation._

_What turned out to be a leisurely stroll back to her apartment after meeting up with friends at the bar/nightclub turned out to be this. She found herself in an event that involved the supernatural creatures. The things she had run from only just 6 months ago, she was bordering on the seventh month of compressing the memories and of her freedom. _

_That is __**until**__ this happened._

_It seemed she wasn't privileged enough to have normalcy in her life for far too long as of late. But God, could she use it. She __**desired**__ it so bad!_

_Her body flew and her back met the wall of a building, with forceful impact. _

_Wincing in pain and coughing at the whoosh of breath that left her lips so quick, she tried to right her slumping body. _

_However hands gripped her and she felt hot breath descend upon her ear it smelled like stale beer that emitted from this vampire's mouth. Repulsion pierced her and her body fought to get away._

"_Stop moving around so much or I will __**kill**__ you, or far worse."_

_She shivered what could be worse than death itself? _

_**Lots, you could become a daily blood slave or…anything else.**_

_**Death would be salvation at this and that point. **_

_The grip on her shoulder tightened to a force that made her cry out, a hand reached out to muffle the cry as she heard laughter from the front of her. Blood tinted sclera's and dilated sinister green poison coloured depths shone back at her._

_A tall, lean male loped from the shadows, dirty blonde hair cropped into a buzz cut. The lips curled into a venomous, hungry sneer. His voice rang out all sarcastic with dark edges to it. __**"Ah, so you've finally found the perfect, tasty meal Nick." **_

_Her eyes flicked to the side and locked into black vacuum depths, dark veins peeking through the skin underneath the eyes, eyes dilated and sclera stained crimson and simple brown hair with a small cowlick. __**"You bet Brendan. She's pretty too." **__Southern twang filled his words as he ran a calloused finger down her cheek._

_They both laughed harmoniously, the laughter was tainted with a manic edge to it. Nick stared into Elena's eyes intensely and his voice drifted out in monotone. "You're gonna be quiet no matter what I do to you, understand?"_

_Elena should've faked being compelled but she couldn't do it, she was too shaken up by what was going on right now. Nick seemed taken back at his compulsion failure. "Are you carryin Vervain on you sweetie? Ingest any?" Elena didn't answer and Nick sighed in annoyance as he gripped her arm tighter, sniffing the air for the scent of Vervain. _

_With a grin his finger slipped to her neck and gingerly held the chain of the necklace, being careful to not touch the pendant filled with the toxic plant. His hands slid up the clasp and quickly he unhooked it, dropping it to the right side as he held her firmly in place. "Good now that we're all able to work properly now, you will obey my commands y'hear?" _

_Locking his eyes onto hers, the pupils shrink and then dilating as he spoke out his command. "You are going to be silent, no matter what…even if I break your bones, one by one. Not until after I'm done with you." _

_Elena's mind went blank and his words simply echoed in her thought pool as her mouth moved of its own accord. "I will be silent; no matter what…even if you break my bones, one by one…not until you're done with me."_

"_Good girl." _

_She was silent, and still as he bent his head to her neck, lips brushing the skin of her neck, sharp incisors grazing the skin. Finally the prickly feeling went away and a white hot sharp sensation replaced it as she felt something impale the flesh the lips had trailed over. Her first instinct was to scream, thrash, to get away or to go into survival mode but she couldn't as the command echoed in her head. So she bit her lip gingerly as he roughly fed from her and even as the white hot pain flashed through her she somehow didn't slump or go limp. It felt like she was slowly dying._

_When he was done she saw him through - a blank mind and equally blank eyes - motion Brendan over. With a malicious grin Brendan loped over and took Nick's spot as he feed from her. Again the impulse to scream and kick slammed through her again. Brendan fed from her as well but when then he abruptly stopped._

_With a grin Brendan lifted his wrist to his lips and the sound of tearing flesh could be heard, he forcibly tilted Elena's head back. A strange, exotic tasting liquid fell upon her lips and she was aware of the massaging feeling at her neck. He was trying to get her to open her mouth and swallow, and that's what happened involuntarily of course._

_Brendan was shoved to the side with a sigh as Nick preformed the same ministration._

_Elena knew what they were trying to do and going to do in that moment, by the grins and the look in their eyes. _

_They were going to turn her into a __**vampire.**_

_As Brendan's bloody face and Nick's blood tinted lips tilted up and cocked to the side, she felt her mind free from compulsion as the two snarled. _

_A man with hair as black as midnight peeked through the darkness, jade cat eyes narrowed and flashing, A mocha haired male with amethyst eyes flanked him at the side, mouth set into a tight line, disgust evident in both their faces. As the raven haired male spoke - and with her body now free - she slid down to the ground weak from all the blood loss and all she could do was sluggishly clutch her head as she cradled it to her knees and hunch over weakly. __**"Leave her alone." **__ The voice was firm and commanding._

"_**Brendan lookie who we have here! It's that auburn haired chick's boyfriend!"**__ Nick laughed raucously._

_The mocha haired male's face - with pretty amethyst eyes- darkened and the vampire switch flicked on. __**"Shut up you fucking bastard! She wasn't just some chick! I'm not gonna let you put another girl through what you put Selene, not while I'm around!"**_

_Both of her attacker's face twisted into a dark, angry frown. "__**Excuse me? Repeat what you called me."**__ Nick's tone was heavy with Southern twang._

"_**You heard me, I said fucking bastard…not such a bad word…why did I hurt your little baby, vampire feelings?"**__ The mocha haired male laughed humorlessly while the raven haired male beside him murmured something that sounded like __**'shut up.'**_

"_**I'm gonna kill you little fucker."**__ A hiss left Nick's lips as he sneered and all the males tensed. For a few minutes they were still, but abruptly the mocha haired male sprung towards Nick. At this point Elena was hardly focusing on the fight, but her mind was drifting and it was hard to focus. She had lost a hefty amount of blood and she needed to have it replenished soon. Though somehow she found herself able to fish the Vervain necklace from the ground._

"_**Damn it, Nick! Fall back!"**_

"_**Are you serious Brendan? Hell no!" **_

"_**Just do it!" **__She heard an animal like snarl and then feet pounding in time with the movement of what sounded like running. _

_Soft warm fingers tilted her chin up and she felt afraid, yet safe at the same time. _

_**Is he going to hurt me like those vampires just did?**_

_As if he had been reading her mind, his lips formed into a soft, sweet smile. __**"Hey? Are you okay?" **__She shook her head slowly. _

_Fingers probed at her neck and then stroked her tresses. "__**They both fed from you didn't they?"**__ Meekly she nodded. The mocha haired male got up and started pacing murmuring __**'What to do…what to do…"**_

_The raven haired male took the mocha haired male's spot and turned to look at him in a crouched down position__**. "She's lost lot of blood Asher…I'm going to feed her my blood."**_ _Clearly the two were unaware of the minimal vampire blood from the two she had been forcibly fed already._

_Bringing his wrist to his lips as he eyes were locked onto her brown ones. Gingerly he placed his bleeding wrist to her lips and at first she fought back, kept her mouth closed. _

_He spoke with sincerity lacing his tone as he tried to coax her into drinking his blood. __**"C'mon, we don't want you to die…do you want to**__?" She tiredly stared into his eyes trying to find any malicious intent to his gesture. When she didn't find any she parted her lips and drank. _

_After awhile she felt his wrist pull away and he picked her up gingerly. __**"Is she okay Zephyr?"**__ The one called Asher asked all worried. _

"_**She's fine, just look out for those guys, they could be prowling around still, be on guard Asher." **__He tightened his hold on her. _

_Asher came in view and flashed a boyish grin. __**"Hey there good looking."**_

_Instantly her old habit roared up again, the one gesture she practically reserved for someone in particular. Tiredly she rolled her eyes. _

_Asher's boyish grin grew and he turned away, focusing on their surroundings. _

_Getting curious she decided to ask a question. __**"Where are we going?"**_

_Zephyr answered quickly. __**"We're going to my and Asher's place, it's safe for you there…especially with the vampire blood in your system…that is unless you don't care about turning into a vampire." **_

_Elena stayed silent and Zephyr just kept moving along. _

_Sooner than she though as she turned her head Zephyr stopped, she looked up to see a tall luxurious apartment building. It was still a little while away but at the same time it was well in reach. __**"We're almost there see?"**__ Zephyr said casually. _

_They resumed their trek to the apartment building. Except they found themselves have to halt a second time because Nick and Brendan jumped out from the shadows and blurred into a pounce. Roughly Elena found herself knocked to the ground. Her head made painful contact with the hard, cool ground. Warm liquid pooled down her head and she winced. _

_**Why me… I mean c'mon twice in one night? **_

_**Can't I get some slack?**_

_Weakly she tilted her head, pain like needles attacked the wound…the split of her head and she saw Zephyr and Asher blurring along with the other two vampires._

_Asher was thrown just a few inches of her and when he spotted her he cursed. __**"Shit, you're bleeding, crap!"**__ Gingerly Asher picked up her body to safety and once more she heard the tear of deceivingly soft flesh. As soon as the bloody wrist was thrusted to her lips she drank as quickly as she could because she wasn't sure Zephyr could take the two by himself…it may seem like he could but she wasn't sure._

_The wrist abruptly left her lips and after laying her against the brick wall he returned to help Zephyr out. _

_It seemed to go on for hours and she felt herself getting sleepy but she knew she had to focus…sleep was a dangerous action at the moment._

_Life seemed to make her life in general hard because Nick blurred in front of her and using vampire speed, before she knew it he was behind her and a hand curled around her neck…he was ready to snap her neck without a moments hesitation. __**"Stop! Or I'll snap the girl's neck."**_

"_**Oh no you won't, I'll snap your fudging neck myself you…you…little twit!" **__Asher was worked up she could tell, his face looked flushed and his body was shifting…adrenaline was pumping through him, he was practically twitching. _

_Oddly she felt detached with the situation. Probably because she was tired, and exhausted and basically done with this and maybe because she knew she would wake up even if they snapped her neck…though, the two idiots didn't seem to take that in note. __**"Oh I don't think so; I have her little delicate life in my hands and see I **_**want **_**her. So you're gonna let me go sonny and I'm gonna leave with her. Sound good? Good!" **__Sarcasm was heavy in his Southern accent._

_Elena gave Asher and Zephyr a look saying. __**'Let them do it. Let them kill me.' **_

_Asher looked pained with what she wanted and he nodded slightly before saying just as detached as she felt. __**"I'm not letting you leave with her."**_

"_**I see you've made your decision…fine if I can't have her, neither can you!"**__ Just like that a painful sensation burned in her neck and instantly darkness covered her._

_

* * *

As soon as Elena woke up her neck basically __**hurt like hell**__. That was even an understatement, basically her whole body ached. On top of that her eyesight was clearer and more refined, sharper and more sensitive. Her sense of smell was acute and more sensitive as were other things. She knew what she was now. _

_Elena was a transitioning vampire. With a painful shudder her mind thought to what she had to do to complete the process, sure she had many times wondered and thought about what she'd do if she was in this situation, she weighed the pros and cons of either letting her body wither away and die or becoming a creature of the night forever. _

_She didn't feel ready for a second death though, her final death. Elena wanted to see life through and then decided if she should keep on living or not, it'd be easy to end her life, she knew how to. _

_**Ha a suicidal vampire! **_

_**Who would have thought I could turn into one of those.**_

_Suddenly the door creaked open and Asher grinning entered the room carrying a blood bag. __**"What's that for?" **__She asked warily. _

"_**A blood bag, just in case you're thinking of going on 'Team Human blood drinkers!' Or Team furry animal blood drinkers!" **__He flashed a grin as he set the blood bag down and sat on the strange bed she just noticed she was in. _

"_**Don't I have to drink a human's blood and not to be pushy or sound demanding but don't I need a special ring as well for the daytime?" **__Her eyes focused on the ring glinting from the lamplight that was stationed on one of his fingers and she made out the same design of the rings __**those **__vampires wore._

"_**Whoa! How come you know this stuff?"**__ Asher looked shocked as both brows raised in unison with the mouth hanging._

_Averting her gaze she spoke softly, she knew he heard her. __**"I…just know. I'll tell you later or sometime…or something…" **__Her voice drifted off to silent mode._

"_**Okay…to answer your question yes, and yes!"**_

_Her head snapped up and she firmly spoke to him ensuring he would heed her words. __**"Okay, but I want a willing human…a temporary donor." **_

"_**Okay fine, I'd better tell Zeph now…cause the sooner the better right. Just don't leave the apartment…fresh born, fledgling vampires are unstable at the mercy of the smell of warm, fresh blood." **__He smiled softly as he got up and then suddenly he disappeared. _

_She heard the murmurs of two voices and then a door opening and closing. _

_With a sigh she snuggled deeper in the wad of sheets at her disposal. _

_As minutes passed and possibly even hours she found herself deathly bored. _

_Drumming her fingers on the surface she gazed at the ceiling and abruptly got up. She did something she knew she shouldn't, she left the room she had been confined too, eyeing the blood bag before she left and opened the latch. She saw a glint of what she assumed was spared keys. Passing a sort of reflective surface she spotted herself, hair mussed and in a fashion of disarray, her clothes wrinkled and tattered, torn even in some places. _

_Shrugging she opened the latch of the door and locked the door behind her. _

_**I'll just go on a walk. **_

_**That's innocent; I mean how much damage could I do by going for a walk?**_

_**That's safe right; I mean how many people are out at this hour…I mean isn't it like one or two in the morning?**_

_Apparently she could do __**a lot**__ of harm in walking because she seemed to enter a sort of busy area…with warm human bodies._

_Her gums started to ache at the sweet, warm aroma she was inhaling. Elena's tongue darted out to lick her lips as her she felt her throat ache and burn in an acid- like thirst. _

_**Crap! This was a bad idea, why didn't I listen. **_

_**I'm so dumb!**_

_She quickened her strides, even though she had no idea where she was going. Elena felt blind and she must have looked crazy, walking outside so early in the morning looking like this._

_As she tried to get away from the moving crowd of warm, tasty bodies she felt the thirst get worse. _

_**I need a drink now! I'm going to go crazy if I don't!**_

_**I need it!**_

_A dark brown haired male with icy blue eyes and a warm fire burning in the depths passed by her and mindlessly she turned to follow him._

_**Don't do it! For God's sake!**_

_He was alone, walking down an alley and he didn't seem to have drunk much alcohol. _

_She licked her lips as he turned to face her, he was very good looking. A devilish smirk appeared on his face. That expression reminded her of…_

_**No, don't think about him!**_

_His features seemed to transform in front of here eyes but as soon as she got closer to him and his back gently bumped against a brick alleyway wall she noticed he didn't really look like who she that he had. _

_Nevertheless, she tried to feign niceness and the vampire inside of her - that wanted to blossom- took over. __**"Hello there, sorry I kina followed you…I just saw you around and wanted to talk to you."**__ His cocky smirk grew at her words._

"_**Talk about what?" **__A single brow rose in question as the smirk stayed in place. _

"_**Oh…nothing really." **__She swayed her hips towards his lean figure. Plastering on a coy smile as she fluttered her lashes at him._

_At the moment Elena knew somewhere in the back of her mind she had definitely been taken over, because in any normal circumstance she probably wouldn't have done this. Or at least she didn't think so…and her actions internally scared her at the moment._

_Her lips brushed down his neck and to his shoulder. Then they traced back up to the side of his neck, her tongue darting out to taste the flesh where the pulse was concealed underneath the skin. _

_This gesture elicited a husky groan of pleasure, his back arching slightly in unison. Brushing the sharp points of her teeth against the soft flesh. she felt her fangs cut through their skin prison with a satisfying release. Her teeth instantly pierced through the soft flesh like butter and the male she had begun to feed off began to scream and thrash. _

_She ignored his yelling and concentrated on the lush, exotic, sweet, warm and __**divine**__ red liquid pouring into her mouth right now. His life force poured so deliciously down her throat and she could drain him dry, nay she wanted to._

_There was no one to stop her as she so unfeelingly drank him dry and when he ceased to make any noise and to stop all movement, she pulled out her fangs from his skin. _

_Licking her lips she tasted the lingering droplets staining her lips, she felt his lifeblood dripping down her chin. Elena quickly wiped her lips and chin clean._

_Suddenly a clicking noise alerted her of another human's presence, the heart rate beating furiously. A female who seemed to be drunk as a skunk wobbled over, tear tracks staining her face._

_Still feeling hungry she grinned slightly to herself, it disappeared after a minute though as her face reconstructed into an expression of worry for the girl. __**"Aw, what's wrong?"**_

_The girl looked up slowly and her eyes widened before they averted away from her. __**"My boyfriend cheated on me and he's gone missing." **_

_Looking sad and sympathetic she walked over, sincerity filling her tone as she wrapped her arms around the girl's shaky body. __**"That's so sad…you're such a pathetic girl."**_

_She nodded and murmured. __**"I know."**_

_Leaning in and whispering gently into the girl's ear. __**"I know something that'll help you out...make you feel better." **_

_The simple answer sounded like a sigh when it left her lips. __**"What?"**_

_She leaned back and gazed at the girl, eyes wide with wonder, blonde strands falling into green eyes. __**"Death."**__ At that instant Elena snapped her neck and held the blonde upright as she drained her dry, she somehow found herself kneeling on the ground. Blood dripped down her chin as she pulled away; it stained her teeth and lips. _

_Her body stiffened as her eyes fell upon Asher with a sullen look on his face. _

_Asher slowly made his way over to her, when he reached her; he kneeled beside her as he stroked her hair back. _

_It was like she had awaken from a deep sleep but had memories of what her body had done, with her mind not apart of it. It was like she had been possessed, her humanity or even 'Elena' had been eaten up by a bloodsucking monster._

_She felt like…_

_**Katherine.**_

_Her eyes widened as her mind processed what she had done. A pain filled cry left her lips as she clutched her head._

_Warm, salty tears fell upon her cheeks as she huddled against her knees._

_**I killed two innocent people!**_

_The thought made her scared of herself, was the vampire in her eating the Elena she knew so well up? _

_Zephyr appeared looking and radiating the same feelings Asher was expressing at the moment. He dragged the bodies away, after a few minutes she smelt the burning of flesh and fragrant oil. _

_**He's probably trying to mask the human flesh burning scent…by using perfumed oils.**_

_Her mind was all over the place…switching to random topics, she hoped would get her mind off of what she had just done then it preceded into thoughts of what she had just done._

"_**It's going to be okay."**__ Asher's voice was soft and smooth, surprisingly reassuring as he rubbed his hand soothingly across her back. _

_**No its not…I'm a monster, a cold blooded killer. **_

_**I'm sick…so sick.**_

_**I'm…I'm scared…**_

_Then like that everything was calm and cool. She had flicked the switched on, gradually through a numbed persona everything drained away. _

_She was __**detached.**_

_**

* * *

**_Elena was jolted out of her memory trance when Zephyr placed a mug of warm blood on her lap. "Thank you." She murmured it. She meant it more ways than one.

Sipping at the warm contents, her stomach felt better and her mind clear.

"Hey Asher those two vampires…killed Selene didn't they?" She felt Asher simply nod.

"Did you two know that I had four vampire's blood in my system?" She sipped at her mug quietly as Zephyr answered.

"No, not until after…we didn't even know if my blood would truly affect you. What with me not being a made vampire. I was a born vampire remember…all my family members died just in 1898."

_I wonder if having his blood in my body that night as I turned...affected me in anyway._

Elena was curious she poked more, she knew Zephyr didn't mind. "How again?"

"Vampire Hunters…my mother was a witch and after she birthed me…and the twins Lissa and David…our father turned her by her own free will. My other siblings were made vampires. I was born before in the days when there were tribes all around and Asher was turned in the days of the Romans gladiators…Selene was turned in the 1700's." Asher laughed and she knew by his laugh he was going to make a joke.

"Yep, we're old!" She felt Asher smile though the material of her shirt.

Her lips twitched but instead of smiling she murmured an _'oh'_

Elena gulped down the rest of the blood and Zephyr took it, disappearing down stairs and returning after twenty seconds. "Well I think I am going to go to sleep now…thanks for the blood Zephyr." She yawned to prove her point.

Zephyr nodded at this as she sluggishly released the curtains from their tied back position. Finally she plopped into bed.

Except suddenly two warm male bodies joined her, wrapping their arms around her just like that night she had killed those two innocents. It was a comforting gesture they used sometimes. The gesture worked well because she found her mind slipping, the warm enveloping her and her breaths going shallow.

The last words she heard before falling into a deep, dreamless sleep were. "Things will work out, they will get better. Remember you have us, we'll always be here."

* * *

**_Author's Note: I hope you enjoyed this new chapter! _**

**_Thanks again for the reviews, subscriptions and favourites! _**

**_Until next chapter!_**


	16. Chapter 16: Pretending For Now It's Best

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Vampire Diaries which includes both the book and T.V. series. Only L.J. smith owns the character's and anything affiliated with the Vampire Diaries series. I merely am writing a fanfiction plot I came up with and any made up character's that aren't affiliated with Vampire Diaries. **_

_**Summary: **__**Elena left Mystic Fall's out of fear of becoming like Katherine and tearing the Salvatores apart as soon as she notices she is developing more then friendly feelings for the older Salvatore. Time passes and she comes back with new people will both or one Salvatore return. What happens when they do return? How will Elena deal wit**__**h them now that she's a vampire?**_

_**Author's Note: Wow am I sleepy! Finished this pretty early in the morning...I deem it time to rest! By the way the recent episode of the show was...Mon Dieu! So sad and tear worthy. I am on Team everyone if there is even a team on for that I cant chose...(I love each character differently because without them...certain events would not come into existence...they change things.) For Katherine as a character I think she is useful for her role...her actions and behavior make me mad though especially with Episode 6.**_

_**Anyways, Short and sweet chapter!**_

_**P.S. Watched The Lovely Bones movie...It brought me to tears...it's so sad...=c**_

_**P.P.S. I've been reading the Vampire Lestat and have been on that book for awhile, of course these are my mother's Vampire Chronicles and I am reading other books so that explains the delay...AHEM anyways Lestat is such an amazing vampire...=) I like the movies but...having read Interview With A Vampire and not Queen Of The Damned yet I cant say for the second movie...based on two of the books I have read and am reading, I have to say they are better than the movies that are out.**_

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Almost forgot: Is it just me or does anyone else notice lines of dialogue are similar to the show's at the rare odd time. Like for example the forest creatures having an intervention against Stefan bit? Meh just wanted to add that. =P  
**_

* * *

Warmth covered her like a full body sheath, warmth pouring into her from both sides of her. The solid bodies of warmth emitted comforting smells of familiar scents.

She breathed them in as she snuggled and buried her face into the one that was closest to her front.

Twin arms snaked around her and held her loosely close which elicited a sleepy sigh from her.

The sensation of fingers running through her tresses happened upon her it caused her lashes to flutter gently against the skin underneath the lids of her eyes.

She wanted to stay this way forever in this peace, wrapped in this blanket of warmth. Not subjected to the worldly pains and terrors. She was simply content the way she was now and why wouldn't she be?

With every moment ticking by she felt herself surfacing slowing above the darkened sleepy plain of the sleeping land that weakly and seductively tried to beckon her back under the Sandman's hold. It seemed like life was too strong of a force at the moment because the pace in which she was brought through the surface of reality hastened.

Her eyes fluttered open gingerly and quite slowly, a warming satisfaction flushed her body as she shifted pleasantly underneath the sheets.

Her vision was blurred and fogged up like a piece of glass set outside in the cool air and breathed upon. It was hazy but only for the slightest of seconds.

Her vampiric eyes adjusted and sharpened everything as her pupils fixed their size to accommodate the lighting which was quite shaded due to the heavy Victorian style drapes covering whatever sort of light that wished to peek through. Elena found herself contented at the lack of light though.

Dropping her gaze she saw Asher's face all peaceful and full of serenity that made her smile. He was like a brother and a best friend to her, seeing him like this was absolutely endearing.

Soft breaths passed through his slightly parted lips as she outstretched her fingers to fix a few mocha red tinged strands that were presently falling onto the soft flesh of his closed lids.

Warm breath landed upon the cool flesh of which was her hand, sheathing the bones underneath, her special vampire blood pulsing under the seemingly thin layer.

As Asher shifted slightly her eyes snapped to his and listened to his breathing, deep breaths and closed eyes assured her that he was still under the sleeping spell.

His arm and his hand was curled around her waist and the other curled up to the higher regions of her back it was moulded gently against the clothed covered spot.

Another pair of arms wrapped around her; they tightened briefly before relaxing, warm breath cascading onto the segments of flesh at her neck that which were left bare and exposed.

Shifting gingerly on her other side she gazed at Zephyr's face, slightly bowed and lips closed gently in a sleepy way. Where Asher looked more vulnerable and haphazard, Zephyr as well looked endearing but he was more subtle and less loose.

The tiniest whiffs of strands fell into his closed eyes as the shadows played onto his face edging into the crevasses of his eyes, filling them and softening his features. His dark lashes made soft gray crescent like shadows on his soft crème skin.

Sighing she moved onto her back and stared up at the ceiling without a thought in her mind.

* * *

Sunlight streaked through the window, salmon pinks and fiery reds blazed together mingling with the lemon yellows and flame oranges with the curtains drawn neatly back.

She perched herself on the plush window seat as she snuggled further into the thick blanket wrapped around her.

Zephyr entered and spoke to her quietly as she gazed outside. "Are you coming to school? Do you feel up to it?" Elena shook her head and Asher entered with a mug full of hot bagged blood.

Asher gave her a boyish grin and planted a kiss on her head before patting her head affectionately, and hugging her. Zephyr followed suit after him copying his actions except with a kiss on the cheek.

Then like that she was alone, no questions asked.

She just sat there blank for just a moment with silence ringing in her ears to the point it was quite painful and irritating. Elena didn't move though she just sat there staring out the window at the sunny landscape.

Minutes and minutes passed.

Her fingers outstretched and latched onto the mug before her.

She slowly consumed its sweet contents, her developing thirst satiated.

As she set down the glass with a soft clink she snuggled her body further against the blanket.

Sitting there with the silence ringing all around her she realized just how empty the house really was without the boys…how _alone_ she was at the moment.

How…_bored_ she was becoming with every tick of the clock.

She couldn't be bothered to move for a few minutes more.

So Elena simply ran her fingers through her hair and sighed as she gazed at the sunny scenery that did nothing for her mood.

She just sat with that unfeeling and blank like shroud of gray, covering her inside and out.

* * *

Tired of mopping Elena decided to get her act together and be strong.

As the week droned on Elena found herself with that nifty vampire switch turned on…or at least it felt that way. There were moments when she stopped and let her thoughts flood her mind and she wasn't sure…she thought she only was _pretending_ to have that switch flicked on…pretending everything was okay, she was just fooling herself.

The very fact proved it's self to be true as Friday rolled around.

As she headed to lunch being all happy to enjoy the company of Asher and Zephyr who appeared to be better themselves now that she was okay or at least seemingly okay. For two days starting from Tuesday the guys had been all worried and it showed, Thursday they were back to normal and it made Elena feel all better knowing that they had fallen back into their regular dispositions.

So when they all sat down for lunch Elena felt even better, they talked about their football practice on Wednesday and Monday and about the Halloween events occurring next week. Elena had to say she was excited these kinds of things could get _that_ previous happening off of her mind, which is what she really needed.

Near the end of lunch Asher began to kick into a super goofy mood. He kept stealing a few of Zephyr's fries. It got only worse when Asher started to consume one large chocolate bar, a large oatmeal chocolate cookie he also preceded off into finishing an entire small packet of fuzzy peaches and downed the rest of Elena's Cranberry Gingerale bottle; there was only half of the drink left when Elena had given it to Asher.

She only found herself shaking her head. The only thing seemingly healthy Asher consumed was the chicken Cesar salad with bacon pieces drenched in Cesar dressing and even that was questionable.

Just as lunch ended they found themselves deep into a discussion Asher proposing an idea of going to watch a movie, with Asher and Zephyr bantering over whether they should see a horror, thriller, comedy or an action movie – they already cancelled out going to see a fully based romance movie – or as Asher denounced it jokingly a 'Chick Flick'. "Then we should go to a nightclub after!"

"I wish we were in Europe again…like twenty years ago." Elena sighed wistfully.

Asher beamed at her. "Remember all those awesome nightclubs and concerts we went to in Europe! We should do that again on our break! Or some random weekend and just go for a few days regardless of school."

Zephyr shook his head. "Maybe we'll see…we'll talk more about it. We can't miss a lot of school…we might look suspicious."

"Blah! School…." Asher waved out his hand with an indifferent expression plastered on his face. After a few minutes his lips twisted into a frown and he stopped. "I feel like I'm forgetting something but I have no idea what…" He scratched his head with a thoughtful expression clouding his features.

In perfect timing Kyle rushed over and stopped in front of them huffing from pushing his body no doubt to catch up with them. It took a few minutes for him to collect himself and straighten up in front of them as he sent a smile in their direction. "Yo! Asher, Zephyr did you forget today's football meet?"

Asher's face brightened and he snapped his fingers. "See! I knew it we were forgetting something…"

Zephyr scratched his head and frowned. "Crap…but I already called the guy about the cars…" his brows furrowed as he murmured.

Asher just shrugged. "We gotta go Zeph."

Elena crossed her arms and offered her solution. "Give me the number and I'll call." Her hands outstretched as she looked at Zephyr expectantly.

He stilled for a moment before fishing for his cellphone and finding the number for her.

He rattled them out to her slowly as she added them to her cellphone. When she finished she nodded her head. "Got it, okay well you better run along…I'll stick around school for you."

Zephyr stuck his hands in his pocket. "Are you sure…won't you get bored…or _hungry_? I can give you the keys?" He whispered the _hungry_ bit low enough so that Kyle who was chatting loudly with Asher didn't hear.

She shook her head and shrugged. "No I'll be fine I have a book and stuff…I'll wait so go along!" Her hands took on the action of a 'shoo off' gesture as she flashed an ear to ear grin.

Zephyr nodded, he quickly produced the car keys and handed them to her before striding off. Looking down at the key's she pocketed them away for an emergency.

Before getting in the car Elena called the number a woman answered the phone. She supposed it was a secretary. Elena left a message with her and hung up.

She hopped into the car's driver seat and extracted a book of hers and popped in her ear buds as she selected one of the songs that really caught her attention and she couldn't stop listening to.

Her body relaxed as the music poured into her ears and she opened the book gently to chapter four.

After a few minutes she found herself sucked into the book and everything around her melted away except for her and the book and the music. It was just those abstract things.

Another few minutes later near the chapter's end she found her reverie broken by the gentle roar of another car that was in the vicinity.

Gingerly she switched the music back to first song she had listened to and she marked her page with a ribbon bookmark as she gazed up. Tousled brown hair and oaky green brown eyes caught her attention as she spotted Stefan in his football uniform walking around with a thoughtful expression to the field.

A smile lit up her face with nostalgic memories.

She turned to gaze at her purse absently and rifled through it contents to ensure she had everything. Cursing to herself she noted she was missing her history books.

Hopping out of the car with a sigh she ambled into the school, opened her locker and searched for text books. After a minute she extracted them and hugged them against her chest gently as she walked out the school doors.

A car zipped forward and abruptly stopped the screech caused her head to snap up and to gaze at the driver.

Instantly she sucked in a breath as small inconsistent shaky breaths passed her lips and her hands trembled gingerly as she tucked a stray strand of her brown tresses from her clipped back bun. Elena snuggled herself into her Jade KRMA jacket and fingered her Lapis Lazuli incrusted Siberian tear necklace as she walked further. The swish of her black slacks and chocolate truffle coloured v-neck knitted sweater swished and the click of her flat heeled boots bounced and streamed into her ears. She walked at a slightly fast pace. Music pulsed into her ears as she tried to make it to the car.

A hand curled around her forearm and she turned around to face cerulean crystalline eyes. Sucking in another breath she averted her eyes quickly and then fiercely locked her eyes with his. "What do you want Damon?" she asked deceptively calm as she decreased the volume to the point it was soft background music.

He sighed and looked as if he was struggling with something, as if he was strained. "Elena I want to talk about…what happened. I-"

Abruptly she held up her hand and shook her head. "No Damon I don't want to hear anymore of how it was my fault, of how much like that cold hearted bitch Katherine I am. So please spare me the details and the pointlessness and remove yourself from my sight."

His brows furrowed and his lips tightened. "Elena listen to me I'm trying to explain if you'd just lis-" Elena sighed and rolled her eyes as she hugged her books tighter to her as she attempted to cross her arms. "Listen Damon you said all that you had wanted that day, If this is your attempt at trying to hurt me take this fact in account…I don't care. So you can go stick that you know where."

Revved up by the façade of anger she was trying to project she walked away. Underneath this phony exterior of her's she was panicking and desiring to go return to him and take those words and her tone of voice back.

Walking away she freed a single arm and covered her mouth with it.

Damon was naturally persistent it showed as he roughly grabbed her arm and turned her around. Her back hit the wall of the school and she kept her gaze trained on the ground plastering on the thick indifferent mask. His hand slid down to her wrist and he gripped it. Venomously she spoke. "Remove your hand Damon."

A slightly tempered cool finger forced her chin up and her eyes snapped up and locked onto his again. He looked pissed by the line of his taut lips and his furrowed brows and his contorted features. "Damon remove your hand before _I _remove it for you."

_I can't let him know…not about my feelings. _

_He'll probably laugh in my face and tease me…I'll be such a joke._

His tone was harsh as he spoke. "Make me…"

Elena glared at him as he smirked at her finding some strange amusement in all of this. "Don't you dare walk away from me Elena."

"I'll do what I like Damon. Screw you."

He chuckled humorlessly. "I know you'd love to but that's not the point…I don't like when people just walk away from me or cut me off when I'm trying to say something important. Especially if I am seriously pissed at them…"

She scoffed bringing up her finger and peering at her nails absently. "One I don't care if you are…so get over it. Two, As if anything you say is important Damon. Three you can't make me do anything."

"I beg to differ I've got years on you and you had better remember that fact." He gritted his teeth.

Rolling her eyes she roughly pulled her hand from his grasp, pushing herself off the wall she uttered harshly _'Move'_.

When he didn't move back an inch and just smirked at her taking another step closer doing that eye thing. Her body flushed involuntarily and his lips twitched as his cockiness seeped into his tone. "You know I don't think you're as indifferent as you let on."

Rolling her eyes she let herself become wrapped fully into the vampire indifference setting. "You bore me Salvatore; I've got better things to do…so move."

Elena for the second time attempted to move but Damon's hand shot out to trap her against the wall. Rolling her eyes again she forcibly pushed him out of the way.

Finally walking away she tilted her head and looked over her shoulder smirking at him like he did when she was human. Pausing in mid step she spoke as cockily as he frequently did to her "Damon I advise you to go whine to someone else that cares, you waste my time with all of this. At this point I'm the one that is pissed and annoyed Damon. As far as I'm concerned you said and told me everything last time we spoke. Therefore we have nothing to say to each other..." She drifted off and as she begun walking she muttered words that she knew he would hear with his super sensitive 'vamp' hearing.

"_I_** have nothing else to say to you."**

She returned to the car, set the books on the passenger seat and sunk in the driver's seat.

Elena weakly covered her face with her hands, her body shook with every passing minute.

_Forgive me Damon…for now this is the way things have to be._

_I don't think I can even tell you…what I want to…_

_I've fallen for you._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note: Short and sweet Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Not too corny I hope! -grimaces-  
**

**Thanks for everyone reading, reviewing, subscribing and favouriting!**

**Until next chapter...**

**P.S. I happened upon this video in my quest for some new music! Add this in after the youtube dot com bit: **watch?v=SZy3bE3IrWc


End file.
